


Твои глаза - мой якорь

by RisaRein



Series: Апокалипсис [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Crossover, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Это лето было последним в их подростковой жизни. Они собирались разъехаться по колледжам и встречаться дома на праздники. Но жизнь повернулась так, что каждый день теперь был для них бесценен.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде

Сегодня ровно два года, как на земле случился апокалипсис. Зомби-апокалипсис. И ровно год и пять дней, как одной из выживших групп удалось прорваться к космодрому и улететь в космос. Станция "Ковчег" была последней надеждой человечества сохранить свой вид. Единственной проблемой была нехватка ресурсов. Но об этом люди, живущие там всего год, даже не задумывались. Всё, как на земле: любовь, ненависть, радость и горе.  
Пока выживали, не было времени думать о потерях, о тех, кто остался на земле, кто погиб практически сразу, или стал зомби. А сейчас мысли порой съедали без остатка. Кто-то даже кончал жизнь самоубийством. Не смог вынести ночных кошмаров; вида счастливых, воссоединенных семей — осознания, что его близкие больше никогда не улыбнутся.

Стайлз смотрел в иллюминатор на то, что осталось от некогда процветающей планеты, думал об отце, который погиб в первые дни того кошмара. Неделю назад, взорвалась какая-то из атомных электростанций. Он даже не особо интересовался, где именно. Земля теперь не их дом. Там нет места выжившим. Получать сигнал с Земли они перестали еще полгода назад, так что переживать из-за тех кто там остался не было смысла. А осталось там почти вся его семья. Друзья, которые стали ему семьей.

Их небольшой отряд заметно поредел, когда они добрались до космодрома в Техасе. Осталось всего три человека: Стайлз, Айзек и Кира. Айзек был ранен, и его чудом удалось дотащить до шаттла. Киру чуть не укусил зомби, но та не даром ходила на боевые искусства. Вроде, это называлось джиу-джитсу. Стайлз не помнил довольно много вещей из своей уже прошлой жизни. Названия того, что он когда-то так любил есть, смотреть и читать. Единственное, что он никогда не сможет забыть - свою семью и друзей. Порой он даже был рад, что мама не дожила до этого пиздеца. Другими словами и не скажешь, если только похлеще.

После того как они смогли разобраться в управление шаттлом, Айзеку совсем стало плохо. Ирония в том, что его подстрелил Стайлз. Он целился в зомби, но его перерезала мечом Эллисон, и пуля пришлась Айзеку в живот. Спасло его только то, что она не задела никаких жизненно важных органов. Но истечь кровью все же мог. По прилету на станцию его тут же увезли в операционную, куда, естественно, не пустили ни Стайлза, ни Киру.

Напряжение постепенно отступало, и у каждого случился нервный срыв. Их накачали успокоительными и уложили спать в каютах. На следующий день им выдали чистую одежду, провели по станции и отвели к канцлеру станции Джахе. Тот объяснил им некоторые правила поведения, чтобы избежать конфликтов и сохранить хоть какой-то мир между нациями. Стайлз тогда слушал внимательно, но все еще не верил, что это не сон, что они, пусть и только втроем, но спасены. Конечно, первым делом как они прилетели он пытался просить о помощи, чтобы другой шаттл вернулся на Землю. Все же их друзья должны были добраться до космодрома, пусть и не в одно время. Но ему тут же дали понять, что этого не будет. Никто не собирался рисковать своими жизнями, ради кучки выживших. Стилински сперва заторможено кивал, а потом переживания за Айзека, нервы и успокоительные, усыпили в нем желание спасать друзей.

Естественно, не надолго. Он просил канцлера выслать на Землю спасательный шаттл, но тот был непреклонен. Даже говорил очень убедительные вещи, которым усталый мозг Стайлза все же подчинился. Правда он не терял надежды все же вернуться позже за друзьями. Ведь они прошли через такие испытания, что многим фильмы ужасов показались бы комедиями. На земле вирус затронул не только людей, но и животных и даже растения. Уже через месяц, практически весь Нью-Йорк был поглощен джунглями, что говорить об остальных мелких городках.

Их было девять, когда они покидали Бейкон-Хиллс: Стайлз, Дерек, Питер, Айзек, Кира, Скотт, Эллисон, Джексон и Лидия. Когда-то шестеро из них были сверхъестественными существами — оборотнями, но вирус убил их волков. Они стали просто людьми, конечно не сразу, постепенно. Ни один из них к концу первого месяца уже не ощущал связи с внутренним волком. Не мог регенерировать, обращаться, даже просто менять цвет глаз. Сперва это привело всех в немалый шок, но пришлось постепенно свыкнуться с этими изменениями. Дерек тогда переживал больше всех. Его волк был Альфой, вожаком. И был оборотнем с рождения, тогда как Скотт, Айзек и Джексон были укушенными.

Им пришлось добывать оружие, прятаться и выживать, как простым людям. Как Стайлзу, Эллисон и Лидии. Кира потеряла связь со своей лисой чуть позже остальных. Но ее способности никогда и не были особо хороши. Все, что у нее осталось от былой силы - катана. Простой кусок металла. В итоге его забрала Эллисон. Киру ранили и она некоторое время была беззащитна.

Лидия чуть не сошла с ума, когда прошла первая волна смертей от укусов. Будучи банши, она кричала практически всю ночь. Пока не сорвала голос, но и тогда ее рот еще некоторое время издавал хрипы. Ее укусили. Но, как и с оборотническим, укус зомби тоже на нее не подействовал. Лишил дара, но не убил. Правда через некоторое время стали замечать, что она порой странно себя ведет. Сперва списали все на усталость. Все были вымотаны, истощены физически и душевно. Но в одну из ночей, когда дежуривший Джексон не смог побороть усталость и уснул, Лидия исчезла. Её так и не нашли. Потом они потеряли Питера.

А через несколько дней встретили еще группу выживших. Лейтенант Уоррен, Эддисон, Мак и Мерфи. На последнем тестировали вакцину от зомби вируса. И лейтенант должна была доставить его в лабораторию в Калифорнии. Они прошли всего немного вместе, и их пути разошлись, но с ними ушел Джексон. Он надеялся, что где-то все же отыщет Лидию.

Еще спустя какое-то время отстали Скотт и Дерек. И последней они потерял Эллисон. Они уже практически добрались до космодрома, когда ее утащила одна из лиан. Сзади наступали зомби, и выбора не было. Кира и Стайлз, вдвоем, не смогли бы спасти и Айзека и Элли. Так они остались втроём. Стайлз не знал, что случилось с остальными, но был уверен, что кто-то все же выжил. Конечно, хотелось верить, что все. И они ждут там, на космодроме.

Стайлз вздрогнул и резко повернул голову, чуть не врезавшись в Айзека. Тот обнял Стилински со спины и положил голову ему на плечо, смотря в иллюминатор.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помер от сердечного приступа? — Стайлз резко выдохнул и повернулся обратно. Айзек после ранения поправился довольно быстро, а потом в нем открылся талант к навигации. Сейчас он был одним из навигаторов "Ковчега". И что уж тут таить форма ему очень шла. Айзек промолчал, смотря на планету, бывшей когда-то родной. Он так же не мог забыть друзей, да и тот день когда все случилось никому из них не забыть.


	2. Глава 1

Они сдали последние экзамены и были уже в предвкушении последнего лета их подростковой жизни. Первым в колледж должен был уехать Стайлз, но до него из Бейкон-Хиллс свалила Малия, которой Питер купил билет во Францию. А сейчас они возвращались из аэропорта, где посадили на самолет Бойда и Эрику, улетевших на отдых в Европу.

Притормозив у небольшого, но уютного кафе, Стайлз повернулся к Скотту.

— Я не смогу взять джип с собой. Надеюсь ты за ним присмотришь.

— Конечно, бро! Даже не беспокойся, — Скотт чуть криво улыбнулся и вылез из машины.

Остальные уже тоже подъехали. Дерек ехал с Айзеком, а Кира с Эллисон. Джексон и Лидия тоже в ближайшее время собирались покинуть страну, отправляясь учиться в Англию. Они уехали сразу из аэропорта домой. Стайлз вылез следом за Скоттом и посмотрел на, идущих к дверям кафе, девушек. Скотт все еще сох по Эллисон, с которой они расстались в начале выпускного класса, но и с Кирой он упустил свой шанс. Эллисон немного повстречалась с Айзеком, но у них тоже не срослось. Так что в новую жизнь все ребята вступали свободными. Единственным у кого все было более менее хорошо был Дерек. Он вроде был с Брейден, но та не умела сидеть на месте. Вот и сейчас она уехала в другой конец страны, оставив своего парня ждать непонятно чего.

Они уселись за стол, и сделали заказ. После трудного года в школе и в жизни, они наконец могли расслабиться и отдохнуть. Было решено даже всем вместе съездить на море, когда вернуться Эрика и Бойд.

Стайлз обвел всех внимательным взглядом и ненадолго задержался на Дереке, который в последнее время не расставался с телефоном.

— Может отвлечешься уже?

Дерек поднял голову и изогнул бровь, молча посылая Стайлза. Стилински фыркнул и переключился на друзей, которые обсуждали, какой десерт вкуснее. Это было так непривычно. Обычно они выбирали так сорт аконита или оружие, каким убить очередного монстра. Оказалось, что они совершенно зря расслабились.

***

 

Сегодня ребята собирались на вечеринку, которую устраивали в «Джунглях». Лидия сидела у Стайлза в комнате и морщила нос, рассматривая его наряд.

— Если ты собираешься просто напиться где-то в углу клуба, то да, эта рубашка и отвратительные джинсы самое оно.

Стайлз закатил глаза и плюхнулся в компьютерное кресло.

— Боже, Лидс, кого мне там кадрить-то??

— Хотя бы Тео? – она дьявольски улыбнулась, а потом не сдержала смех.

Парень напрягся, так как Тео в последние недели серьезно взялся за Стайлза. Порой доходило чуть не до драки. Он устало вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся Лидии.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я его терпеть не могу, — повел плечом и провел ладонью по отросшим волосам. — Но что ты предлагаешь надеть-то? — он развел руками, а потом махнул в сторону своего шкафа.

Лидия плавно встала и, одернув юбку, прошла до указанного шкафа. Через минуту она бросила Стилински узкие темно-синие джинсы и облегающую футболку лилового цвета с длинными рукавами.

— Вроде я носил их лет пять назад, — Стайлз закатил глаза и посмотрел на девушку, которая стояла, сложив руки на груди. — Серьезно? Это?

Лидия лишь усмехнулась и кивнула.

— Может все же найдется сумасшедший, которому даже ты в таких шмотках понравишься на танцполе.

— Господи, я не буду танцевать! — Стайлз вскочил и чуть не упал, запнувшись о шнур компьютера.

Лидия прижала ладонь ко рту и, поборов желание засмеяться, заметила:

— Видимо, твое место для дурнушек у стенки, — она все же засмеялась, а Стайлз, проходя мимо нее в ванну, чуть боднул ее бедро своим. И как только удержалась на таких-то шпильках!?

Когда он переоделся, они еще некоторое время поболтали, валяясь на кровати, и, получив смс от Джексона, что он подъедет через пять минут, стали спускаться на первый этаж. Отец уходил в ночную. Стайлз попрощался и пообещал, что ничего не нарушит и напьется почти в стельку, почти.

Они сели в порше, и Лидия тут же повернулась к Стилински, который сидел на заднем посередине и чуть облокачивался на передние сидения.

— Ты же в курсе, что твой отец позвал мою мать на свидание? — Лидия изогнула бровь и видимо собиралась ждать ответа вечность.

Стайлз махнул неопределенно рукой в сторону лобового стекла и закусил губу.

— Конечно. Конечно, нет! Что, серьезно?? — он с подозрением посмотрел девушке в глаза и откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Но я не против, если что…

Лидия довольно улыбнулась и отвернулась от него, посвящая все свое внимание Джексону.

Они приехали, когда остальные уже зашли в клуб и ждали их за столиком. Стайлз протиснулся через толпу к барной стойке, делая заказ. Повернулся к толпе танцующих и огляделся. Он заметил танцующих Киру с Эллисон, рядом Айзека и Тео. Чуть выдохнув, хотел уже повернуться обратно, как заметил идущего к их столику Дерека. Вот кого Стайлз точно не ожидал сегодня увидеть. Ведь мужчина постоянно торчал дома или в телефоне, ожидая очередной смс или звонка от Брейден. Видимо кому-то надоело ждать.

Стилински усмехнулся и успел отвернуться, прежде, чем Дерек поднял на него глаза. Парень взял две бутылки пива для себя и Джексона и бокал с коктейлем для Лидии. Но куда ему до грации и без приключений. Через минуту коктейль был уже на его футболке. Хорошо та была довольно темного цвета и не было так заметно, но застирать все же придется. Стайлз отнес пиво на столик и виновато глянул на Лидию.

— Я принесу новый. Только застираю футболку.

Скотт уже был навеселе и лишь дал Стайлзу пять, снова утыкаясь в свой телефон. Видимо очередное интернет знакомство. Стилински кивнул всем остальным и стал продираться сквозь толпу к туалету. Уже включив воду и аккуратно начиная оттирать пятно, он ощутил как его касаются. Он резко повернул голову и выдохнул.

— Тео! Какого черта! У меня чуть инфаркт не случился.

Рейкен усмехнулся, видимо уже прилично выпил — его повело немного в сторону, потом чуть качнулся вперед и прижал Стайлза бедрами к раковине.

— Ты такой пугливый… — Тео фыркнул и прижался губами к шее Стайлза. Тот дернул плечом и поморщился.

— Ты пьян. Прекрати.

— А … то есть если бы … если … не пьяный … то можнооо? — Тео обхватил Стайлза за бедра и уже собирался присосаться к его шее, как через секунду оказался у противоположной стены, сидящим на полу.

— Тебе же сказали нет, — Дерек мрачно глянул на Рейкена и повернулся к Стайлзу. —Ты как?

— Да что со мной будет-то, — он улыбнулся Дереку через зеркало и так же в зеркало глянул на Тео. — Но ты мой рыцарь.

Дерек фыркнул и пошел к кабинке. Вышли они вместе и прошли к барной стойке. Стайлз заказал для Лидии новый коктейль и хотел предложить что-то Дереку, но тот молча взял два пива, себе и парню. Стайлз улыбнулся и уже без приключений добрался до столика. Тео вернулся спустя некоторое время, уже более трезвый и чуть виноватый. Хотя периодически кидал на Стайлза двусмысленные взгляды. Они говорили, пили, танцевали. Отрывались до закрытия. И когда уже ранним утром стали разъезжаться, то Дерек вызвался отвезти Стайлза домой. Тот попрощался со всеми и сел в камаро.

— Вот в чем несправедливость … я все еще пьяный, а вы … вы все трезвые! — он обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в Дерека и икнул.

Хейл усмехнулся и завел мотор.

— Ну Тео и Скотт не очень от тебя отстали, — Дерек вырулил на дорогу и вжал педаль газа.

Стайлз откинулся головой на мягкую обивку сиденья и облизал губы.

— Я надеюсь у него это пройдет… у Тео.. — он глянул в окно и повернулся к Дереку. — Вот теперь я с другой стороны неразделенной любви …— медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Дерек уже хотел ответить, как услышал сопение. Он разбудил Стайлза уже возле дома Стилински. Машины шерифа еще не было. Дерек аккуратно подхватил Стайлза за талию и повел к дому, выудил из его тесных джинс ключи, открыл дверь и помог парню дойти до комнаты. Когда тот завалился на кровать, стащил с него обувь, укрыл пледом и, не задумываясь, провел по его волосам пальцами. Хейл резко выпрямился, чуть грустно улыбнулся и ушел, тихо прикрывая дверь. Стайлзу снилось что-то очень хорошее. И лучше бы этот сон не кончался.


	3. Глава 2

Лидия довольно умело скрывала свои настоящие чувства. Развод родителей, укус Питера, расставание с Джексоном, их примирение. Она не любила показывать как ей бывает тяжело. Проще притвориться холодной стервой, чем видеть чью-то жалость. Обмануть она могла даже родителей, но не Стайлза. Когда-то парень был влюблен в нее по уши. Они даже встречались два дня, после очередной ссоры с Джексоном. Но оба быстро поняли, что они скорей близкие друзья, чем любовники.

После окончания школы, Джексон снова стал проявлять к Мартин чувства. Они даже почти сходили на свидание. И факт в том, что они вдвоем поедут учиться в Лондон, только больше притягивал их друг к другу.

После клуба, они с Джексоном еще немного покатались по округе, и он привез ее домой уже к восьми утра. Лидия приняла ванну, покормила собаку и собиралась немного поспать. Но сон почему-то не шел. Было как-то тревожно. Непонятное ощущение, что что-то должно произойти. Но все были рядом, и с ними все было в порядке, с Эрикой Лидия списывалась вчера, и та уверила, что они с Бойдом прекрасно проводят время.

Повернувшись на бок и прикрыв глаза, девушка провалилась в сон.

***

Дерек вернулся в лофт сразу, как отвез Стайлза. Питер еще спал. Мужчина принял душ, сварил себе свежий кофе и открыл ноутбук. Спать не хотелось. От Брейден уже дня три не было вестей. Видимо, Дереку не суждено создать семью. У него, безусловно, есть стая. Но хотелось своего личного счастья. Хотелось рядом понимающего и любящего человека. Ему постоянно не везло с отношениями. И вроде с Брейден у них что-то сложилось, но и тут не все гладко. Задумавшись, Дерек не заметил, как остыл кофе, как за окном солнце поднялось уже практически в зенит. Он очнулся от пристального взгляда и аромата свежесваренного кофе.

― Питер.

― Дерек.

Хейл-старший слегка качнул головой и сделал маленький глоток из чашки.

― Ты слишком расслабился.

― Сегодня тренировка. И ты тоже идешь, ― Дерек усмехнулся, показывая клыки. Он было хотел сделать глоток, но, глянув в чашку, вылил кофе в раковину.

― Ты решил, что будешь делать, пока волчата будут учиться? ― Питер потер шею, как будто она у него реально болела, позер, и посмотрел на ноутбук. Их финансы позволяли никому из Хейлов, из оставшихся Хейлов, не работать.

― Кора скоро закончит свой колледж и обещала вернуться. Я думаю уладить с администрацией города вопрос о земле Хейлов. Хочу построить дом.

Питер повел плечом, допил одним глотком кофе и сполоснул кружку.

― Ты Альфа.

Дерек изогнул бровь, не понимая в чем тут логика. Но Питер, больше ничего не сказав, отправился к входной двери.

― Тренировка, Питер.

― Я подумаю, ― Питер даже не повернулся, слегка махнул племяннику рукой и ушел.

***  


Скотт прижал ладонь ко лбу и застонал сильней.

― Даже не думай. Никто здесь не поверит, что у тебя мигрень, ― Айзек отпил из бутылки воды и оставшуюся вылили себе на голову, встряхнув мокрыми волосами. Скотт жалобно проскулил и поморщил нос:

― Мог бы и оставить, ― он хотел добавить еще что-то, но тут мимо него пролетел Джексон и врезался в дерево, ломая тонкую молодую осину пополам. ― Дерек, может мы уже закончим?…

Дерек встряхнулся, рыкнул и вернулся в человеческую форму.

― Если ты будешь и дальше ныть, то я организую тебе личную тренировку. На всю ночь.

Скотт снова что-то проскулил и уткнулся лбом в колени. Они уже часа четыре тренировались, в то время как девушки сидели в лофте и попивали чай, а может что и покрепче. Вот МакКол явно не отказался бы сейчас от кружки ледяного пива. Вчера они явно перебрали с аконитом.

Стайлз сидел на капоте своего джипа и что-то вычитывал в телефоне. Айзек подошел к нему и взял рядом стоящую с бедром парня бутылку воды. Питер так и не явился на тренировку, сославшись на внезапно появившиеся финансовые проблемы. Стилински оторвался наконец от экрана и глянул на Айзека.

― Сушняк? ― он усмехнулся и облизал губы. Как ни странно, но выспавшийся Стайлз совершенно не страдал от похмелья.

Айзек только скривился и молча осушил половину бутылки одним глотком. Джексон отошедший от удара, начал задирать Скотта. Они даже почти успели сцепиться, как у Дерека зазвонил телефон. Он в два прыжка оказался у камаро и, посмотрев на экран, бросил всем:

― Тренировка окончена, ― Хейл ответил на звонок и пошел к лесу.

Все парни тут же переглянулись. Конечно, Брейден. Только ради нее сейчас можно было отменить и тренировку, и конец света, да все что угодно. Наверно, Дерек и планету бы остановил. Они молча собрались, Скотт и Айзек сели к Стайлзу, а Джексон, сказав, что приедет в лофт чуть позже, уехал по каким-то своим неотложным делам.

Парни по пути заехали в пиццерию. Так что в лофт они пришли загруженные коробками с пиццей. Лидия заварила какого-то своего особенного чая. Который помог Скотту наконец-то избавиться от аконитового похмелья. Эллисон и Кира обсуждали, какой фильм посмотреть, и к ним тут же присоединился Стайлз, параллельно загружая на плазме Нетфликс. Стая довольно часто проводила так вечера в последние месяца два. Сейчас не хватало только Эрики и Бойда, Малия не особо любила их компанию, но как член семьи Хейл почти всегда была с ними. Тео ― отдельный случай. Он одновременно и в стае, и нет. Его предыдущую убили охотники, поэтому альфой он не стал. Омега на территории стаи Хейл, но безобидный.

Через час, как ребята практически закончили смотреть фильм, в лофт зашли Дерек и Джексон. Последний привез пиво, но без аконита. Альфа был мрачен и молчалив, он лишь кивнул девушкам и поднялся на второй этаж. Айзек посмотрел сперва на лестницу, а потом перевел взгляд на Уиттмора.

― Опять поругался с Брейден?

Джексон пожал плечом и сел рядом с Лидией на диван:

― Мы встретились на парковке.

Все немного помолчали, а затем начали с явно наигранным энтузиазмом обсуждать фильм.

***

Питер зашел в лофт и закатил глаза. Кира и Эллисон уснули в широком кресле, Скотт спал на диване лежа, а Айзек ― сидя в его ногах. Лидии и Джексона видно не было, значит заняли гостевую спальню. Хейл обошел вокруг дивана, чтобы выключить все еще показывающий титры телевизор и наткнулся на спящего Стайлза. Тот сидел на полу, оперевшись спиной на диван, а рука Скотта обнимала его за плечи.

Дерек спустился со второго этажа и обвел комнату взглядом.

― И что им дома не спится.

― Так это и есть их дом, разве нет? ― Питер усмехнулся и прошел на кухню. Дерек последовал за ним. Хейл-старший разлил им по бокалам виски, протянул один Дереку и сделал из своего глоток.

― Мне нужно будет, чтобы ты завтра…

Питер не договорил, услышав, как заорала Лидия. Дерек же выронил бокал, который упал на пол, разбиваясь на мелкие осколки. Они рванули на второй этаж. За ними подорвались Скотт и Айзек. Стайлз и девушки сперва не сообразили, что произошло. Но осознав, что кричит Лидия, Эллисон побледнела и ринулась за парнями. Стайлз и Кира поспешили за ней.

Питер влетел в комнату первый. Джексон лежал на полу и закрывал уши ладонями из которых шла кровь. Питер опустился рядом с девушкой и обнял ее за плечи, дожидаясь, когда она замолчит. Но Лидия не прекращала. Оборотни уже все зажали уши, а Дерек подошел к Джексону , рывком поднял того на ноги и вывел из комнаты. За ними ушли Скотт и Айзек, который уволок и остальных. Они спустились вниз, перепуганные и растерянные. Они молчали, прекрасно понимая, что значит крик банши. Но всех вводило в ступор то, что Мартин не замолкала. Стайлз почувствовал холодок пробежавший по спине. Он виделся сегодня с отцом, но мельком. На въезде в город случилась большая авария, и шериф забежал лишь перекусить и предупредить сына, что неизвестно когда освободится. Стилински схватился за свой мобильник и раза только с третьего смог набрать отца. Ответом ему были лишь гудки.

― Давай, давай… ну же…

Скотт, посмотрев на Стайлза, так же полез за телефоном и набрал мать. Та ответила практически сразу.

― Скотт? Что-то случилось? Сейчас три утра, ― голос у Мелиссы был сонный, видимо на дежурстве все было спокойно и она смогла прилечь.

― Да, мам. Просто...

― Подожди… это… это Лидия кричит?

― Мам, тут… ― гудки. Связь оборвалась. Все смотрели на Скотта.

― Что за херня?? ― Стайлз взорвался, схватил ключи от джипа и уже хотел выбежать из лофта, как его перехватил Дерек.

― Я поеду с тобой.

Стилински нервно кивнул, и они вдвоем покинули лофт. Выбежав на улицу Стайлз собирался уже сесть в джип, как Хейл снова перехватил его за руку и повел к камаро. Парень молча пошел к машине, сел и даже пристегнулся. Дерек завел мотор и они рванули к участку.

На улице было раннее утро и все вроде так и должно быть. Тихо и безлюдно. Но Стайлз никак не мог успокоиться. Как только Дерек тормознул у здания полиции, Стайлз рванул было, забыв, что пристегнулся. Дерек снова перехватил его и заставил посмотреть на себя.

― Стайлз. Успокойся.

Парень кивнул и нервно выдохнул.

― Как только увижу его, ― он отцепил ремень безопасности и вышел из машины. Они прошли в участок, где было слишком тихо. Стайлз рванул вперед, но Дерек схватил его за ворот рубашки и дернул назад, заставляя идти за своей спиной. Они прошли до кабинета шерифа, когда моргнул свет, и послышалось шуршание. Они замерли. Стайлз повернул голову к коридору, который вел к камерам и услышал чавканье. Он, не думая, побежал на звук, но резко затормозил в дверях. Парень даже не заметил как вцепился в косяк, благодаря этому не упав. На коленях стояла Маргарет, новенькая, только закончившая академию девушка, она отрывала по кусочку от того, что когда-то было Джоном Стилински. Дерек чертыхнулся и попытался пройти мимо Стайлза, но тот как будто закаменел. Все его мышцы напряглись, а в голове был вакуум. Тут Маргарет обратила внимание на свежее "мясо" и рванула прямиком к Стайлзу. Дерек, не думая, пихнул его вбок и, выпустив когти, лишил девушку полголовы.

Стайлз упал на колени возле отца. Он не мог поверить, что его больше нет. Он не слышал ни звука, не ощущал запахов и боли, от удара коленями о бетонный пол. Хейл подхватил его подмышки и попытался поднять. Стайлз никак не отреагировал, тогда Дерек закрыл ему глаза и рывком поднял, практически таща над полом к выходу. Стайлз все еще был в ступоре, лишь ощущая, что ладонь, закрывающая его глаза была мокрая, а в ушах до сих пор стоял крик Лидии. Только кричал сам Стайлз.


	4. Глава 3

Зайдя в лофт, Дерек пропустил вперед Стайлза, к которому тут же подлетел Скотт, перехватывая друга за руки и заглядывая в глаза.

― Боже… Стайлз…

― Его… его больше нет, Скотти… ― от криков и плача голос совсем осип. Остальные ребята с сочувствием смотрели на Стилински.

Пока Альфа со Стайлзом отсутствовали, Лидия наконец пришла в себя, а ребята успели посмотреть новости в интернете. Внезапная непонятная эпидемия, оживляющая мертвых. Сколько они пересмотрели про это фильмов, сколько рассказывали друг другу страшилок на стайных посиделках. А теперь всё это стало реальностью.

Лидия выпуталась из пледа, в который ее завернул Питер, когда они спустились к остальным, подошла к Стайлзу и крепко обняла. Парень сжал девушку в объятиях, зарываясь носом ей в волосы и судорожно выдыхая. Все слезы он выплакал, когда они ехали с Дереком назад. Он был благодарен Хейлу, за то, что тот просто молчал. Ведь когда-то и на его глазах сгорела целая семья.

― Что нам теперь делать? ― Айзек обвел всех присутствующих взглядом и нервно закусил ноготь большого пальца.

― Уж явно не сидеть здесь, ― Питер встал с подлокотника кресла, на котором сидела Лидия. ― Нам нужно созвониться с Крисом и твоей мамой Скотт.

Эллисон и Скотт тут же достали мобильники. Оказалось, что и Крис и Мелисса находятся в больнице. Крис привез туда странно почувствовавшую себя соседку. Мелисса сообщила сыну, что за ними уже прилетели военные, и весь медперсонал эвакуируют. Поэтому как можно скорей всем ребятам нужно добраться до больницы.

Лидия набрала номер матери, но та была недоступна, родители Джексона были в отъезде, а Айзеку просто некому было звонить. Дерек попытался дозвониться до Коры, но связь была ужасная, и они так и не услышали друг друга. Но она ответила, а значит жива. К тому же с оборотнями вряд ли что-то случится.

После бурного обсуждения кто с кем и куда поедет, было решено, что Джексон с Лидией едут к ней домой за матерью девушки, а потом сразу в больницу. Остальные же на двух машинах едут сразу в больницу. Они даже не думали собирать никаких вещей и еды, ведь их спасут. Стайлз по инерции схватил свой рюкзак и запихнул туда бутылку воды с кофейного столика. Дерек выходил последним и просто прикрыл дверь лофта, не заботясь о том, что кто-то может сюда влезть.

На дорогах уже была полная паника, люди кидали машины и бежали из города. Где-то на выезде произошла крупная авария, и там уже были превращенные. В центр практически никто не ехал, поэтому до больницы они смогли добраться меньше чем за полчаса. Только все входы были перекрыты, Мелисса позвонила Скотту и сказала идти через морг. Все переглянулись. Но здесь всего два человека, уж оборотни смогут прорваться и защитить людей своей стаи.

Дерек позвонил Джексону.

― Дерек, все просто… да просто хуево! ― Джексон чертыхнулся в сторону и послышался плач, потом парень снова чертыхнулся, и Хейл понял, что тот бежит. ― Мать Лидии укусили. Я ее убил. Мы будем через десять минут.

― Идите сразу к моргу, все остальные входы перекрыты.

― Хорошо. Ждите.

Уиттмор отключился, а Дерек поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Стайлза. Он чуть мотнул головой, и Стилински прикрыл на секунду глаза, прекрасно понимая без слов, что случилось.

Питер рыкнул и схватил Стайлза за руку.

― Идем! Или мы тут застрянем!

― Мы ждем Лидию и Джексона, ― Стайлз вырвал свою руку из хватки Хейла-старшего и прислонился к стене около двери.

Все остальные согласно промолчали и стали ждать друзей.

***

― Лидия… я сделал…

― Я поняла, Джекс. Успокойся, ― От истерики остались лишь красные глаза и распухший нос. У Мартин были в последнее время натянутые отношения с матерью. Та не могла понять, почему дочь рассталась с Джексоном, почему дружит со Стайлзом, хотя сама согласилась пойти с шерифом на свидание, часто пропадает в какой-то странной компании. Но она была матерью, по-своему заботившейся о Лидии. И на ее глазах Джексон вырвал той, что когда-то была ее матерью, мозг когтями.

Они проехали квартал престижных домов и свернули на перекрестке в сторону больницы. И тут в машину врезался джип. Джексон как мог вырулил, чтобы не задело Лидию.

― Лидия?? Ты как??

Девушка приложилась лицом о приборную панель, но получила лишь шишку на лбу. Джексон попытался завести машину, но та ни в какую не хотела заводиться.

Парень выбежал из порша, обежал машину и открыл, точнее, оторвал, дверцу со стороны Лидии.

― Давай. Нам нужна машина.

Уиттмор осмотрелся и приметил брошенную мазду. Он перехватил ладонь девушки, и они побежали через дорогу. Джексон усадил Лидию и пошел к водительскому месту, как на него напали. Он даже со способностями оборотня не уследил передвижения, но быстро расправился с зомби и сел в машину. Та завелась моментально, и они рванули по дороге.  
Лидия перевела дыхание.

― Я думаю, стоит поз… ― она повернула голову к парню и резко выдохнула. ― Тебя укусили.

― Что? ― Джексон был все еще на адреналине и плохо соображал.

― Тебя укусили, Джекс!

Парень опустил глаза на свои руки и судорожно выдохнул. На руке, пониже локтя, красовался укус.

―Я оборотень. Ничего со мной не будет.

Лидия помедлила с ответом, потому что никто не знает, как укус действует на нелюдей. Может так же как рябина или аконит, медленно, но верно убивает. Только против зомби-вируса они не знают лекарства.

― Все будет хорошо…

Главное в это верить.

***

Скотт нервно вышагивал мимо двери в морг. Стайлз закатил глаза и, в очередной поход, схватил друга за футболку.

― Хватит.

― Почему они так долго?? ― он повернулся к Альфе. ― Джексон не звонил?

Дерек устало потер глаза, он в отличие от подростков не спал вторые сутки, и отрицательно мотнул головой. Еле сдерживая зевок, он вдруг осознал, что даже ни разу не вспомнил про Брейден. Да и та не звонила ему. Хотя, когда у ребят была тренировка, и она ему позвонила, она что-то пыталась рассказать, но они перешли на личное и снова разругались. Видимо в Нью-Йорке был очаг эпидемии. Дерек практически загрузил себя мыслями о личном, когда из-за двери послышалось рычание.

Айзек, стоявший у двери, подпрыгнул и резко отскочил. Питер выпустил когти, а Кира задвинула Эллисон себе за спину.

― Вот черт! ― Стайлз поморщился и обвел дверь взглядом. ― Мне нужна моя бита, и она осталась в джипе.

― Я найду тебе новую! ― Питер недовольно глянул на Стилински.

― Ловлю на слове.

Послышался какой-то грохот, затем визг и выстрел.

― Там человек! — Эллисон рванула вперед, но Айзек перехватил ее за талию. — Может, это папа!

― Это не Крис, — Питер покачал головой и принюхался.

― Черт, сколько их еще ждать?? — Скотт нервно провел пальцами по волосам. Его мать там, совсем одна, и неизвестно смогут ли ее защитить те, кто не обладает сверхсилой.

Буквально через секунду раздался визг тормозов и из машины вышли Лидия и Джексон. Они подбежали к ребятам и наконец-то спокойно выдохнули.

― У тебя… тебя укусили?? Почему укус не заживает? — Скотт занервничал еще больше. ― Дерек?!

Хейл посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь, мол, ты реально думаешь, что я знаю? МакКол схватился за голову и начал еще больше метаться.

― Мы все умрем! Моя мама умрет! И!…— Тут он словил хук справа от Стайлза.

― Хватит! Приди в себя!

Скотт ошалело посмотрел на друга и все же притих. Питер свистнул и даже пару раз хлопнул в аплодисментах. Но тут же стал серьезным.

― Все. Идемте.

Эллисон, Лидию, Киру и Стайлза поставили в середину процессии, сначала шли Дерек и Питер, замыкали: Скотт, Айзек и Джексон. Питер открыл дверь, а Дерек проскользнул в открывшийся узкий проход. Послышался рык и грохот.

― Он был тут один. Заходите.

Они прошли морг без приключений. Видимо, военные уже успели его зачистить. Практически все трупы были с простреленными мозгами. Они вышли в коридор, где мигал аварийный свет. Оборотни обратились в бета-форму, чтобы видеть в темноте. Кира перехватила ладонь Эллисон и сжала ее пальцы в подбадривающем жесте. Арджент сжала ее ладонь в ответ и мельком глянула на подругу.

Из-за поворота на них вылетели два зомби.

― Вот черт! — Питер еле увернулся и его когти вошли в живот одного.

Дерек же перехватил за горло другого и с рыком оторвал ему голову, откидывая ее в сторону. Питер запустил когти в череп второго и вырвал ему мозг.

― Ну и гадость, — он брезгливо смахнул чужие останки с когтей и повернулся к остальным. ― Мы их не учуяли. Хотя они по всем признакам должны пахнуть гнилью.

― Может потому что они свежеобращенные? — Айзек тряхнул головой и посмотрел на убитых.

― Я не знаю, — Хейл-старший развел руками в стороны. ― Но еще факт в том, что услышали мы их тоже не сразу.

Все замерли, уставившись на него.

― То есть, кхм, ты хочешь сказать, что ваши способности тут не работают?! — Стайлз вышел чуть вперед и посмотрел на Дерека. — Ты тоже не услышал?

Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул.

― Я среагировал, только когда они уже были за поворотом. До этого я не слышал и не чуял.

― Ну блестяще, — Стайлз зло сжал зубы и прищурился. — То есть наш козырь вовсе и не. Нам нужно оружие!

― Но мы все еще можем их победить… — Скотт попытался влезть.

― Да?? Но если на тебя внезапно нападут и сожрут, что ты прикажешь делать мне, или Эллисон??Лидии??!

― Стайлз! Успокойся! — Дерек сделал к нему шаг, но тот резко выставил руку.

― Да пошел ты, Хейл!

Все прекрасно понимали, что Стилински сейчас нелегко, но устраивать истерику посреди коридора, где в любой момент могут выскочить зомби, было не вариантом. Стайлз уже дернулся обойти Дерека и пойти вперед, как Хейл вырубил его одним точным ударом по шее. Он подхватил парня, закинул его на плечо и кивнул Айзеку.

― Иди с Питером впереди, я за вами.

Все молча встали, как сказал Альфа, и двинулись дальше. Лифт был сломан и они пошли по лестнице. Трупов было много, кто-то был обращен и убит, кого-то разорвали так, что там и обращаться было нечему, были просто убитые в голову люди. Они практически поднялись уже на крышу, как послышался взрыв. Все замерли, а потом услышали, как поднимается вертолет.

― Он же вернется… ― Скотт неуверенно посмотрел на остальных и рванул вперед. Он выбежал на крышу первым, за ним Питер, хватая его за шкирку. Тем самым спасая от падения. Взрыв уничтожил часть крыши, и до вертолета теперь было не добраться. Военные отстреливались от лезших по пожарной лестнице зомби. Один из них заметил людей и закричал что-то. Питер напряг слух. Было очень странно, но вместе со словами он слышал какой-то неясный гул. Который порой проходил, но если Питер пользовался сверхслухом оборотня, то гул постепенно нарастал.

― Он говорит, что их база в Техасе. И нам надо туда добраться. Вертолет больше не прилетит.

Скотт повернул голову, смотря в небо на удаляющийся вертолет, надеясь что там мама, и с ней все будет в порядке.


	5. Глава 4

\- Да, и как?!...

\- Может всё же..

\- Нам нужно не болтать, а!...

Стайлз моргнул и наконец-то смог открыть глаза. Он тихонько застонал и пошевелил пальцами.

\- Да, нехило ты его вырубил. - Питер подошел к Стилински и присел перед ним на корточки. - Стайлз?..Эй. Сколько пальцев?

Стайлз сглотнул, но во рту было слишком сухо.

\- Иди ты... - он отпихнул руку Питера, который показывал ему средний палец.

\- О, значит всё в норме. - Хейл-старший поднялся и пихнул Стайлзу его же рюкзак. - Там у тебя вода.

Парень тут же отыскал бутылку и выпил сразу половину. Чуть закашлялся и, усевшись поудобней, посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Какого черта, Хейл!

\- Ты подвергал всех риску. Скажи спасибо, что я тебя не бросил в коридоре.

\- А что. Был бы ручной зомби! - Айзек улыбнулся и посмотрел на мрачного Скотта. - Да все будет с твоей мамой в порядке.

МакКол выдохнул и повел плечом.

\- Нам нужно добраться до Техаса.

\- Техас? - Стайлз непонимающе обвел всех взглядом.

\- Да. Военный вертолет, как ты, заметил улетел без нас. И не вернется. - Кира подошла к Скотту и сжала его плечо. - А там их база.

\- Тогда надо искать машины. И видимо воспользоваться арсеналом Арджентов. - Стилински посмотрел на Эллисон. - Ты же не против?

Элли пожала плечами.

\- Очевидно, что ничье согласие уже не имеет значения.

\- Так, пока ты спал, принцесса. - Питер гаденько ухмыльнулся. - Мы как раз решали, каким составом ехать. И что нам нужна семиместная машина. Твой джип - сразу нет.

Стайлз нахмурился, прекрасно понимая, что его машина не для апокалипсиса.

\- Питер, ты уже и так зомби. Может отдадим его им? Они нас пожалеют и сожрут его.

\- Было бы неплохо. - Лидия задумчиво осмотрела Питера и приподняла оценивающе бровь.

\- О, ну конечно, всегда вам надо найти козла отпущения!

Дерек вздохнул, отошел от стены, которую до этого подпирал и хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание.

\- Хватит пустой болтовни. Айзек, Питер и Эллисон едут за оружием. Кира, Скотт и Джексон найдут машину, а я, Лидия и Стайлз пойдем в магазин.

\- Подожди... а те военные, которые не улетели..они еще тут? - Стайлз резко вскочил на ноги, его повело чуть в сторону, но Питер его подхватил за талию. Стайлз вырвался и, нехотя, кивнул в знак благодарности. Питер фыркнул и отошел.

\- Я думаю, что они или уехали, или их покусали. -Дерек сделал шаг к Стилински. - Выстрелы закончились минут двадцать назад. И как ты понимаешь с тобой не очень удобно перемещаться ,когда ты в отключке.

\- Грозный Альфа устал? - Стайлз улыбнулся своей шутке, но улыбка медленно сползла, когда он понял, что это правда. - Дерек... все так плохо?

\- Мы не знаем, как этот вирус действует. Но наши способности практически на нуле. Я еще могу превращаться, и сила осталась, но слух и нюх меня подводят. Поэтому оружие берете на всех.

Хейл кивнул Питеру и Эллисон. Те, забрав Айзека, вышли первыми. Стайлз только сейчас заметил, что они были в морге, ребята забаррикадировали двери и сложили трупы у противоположной стены. Затем ушли Кира, Скотт и Джексон. Лидия посмотрела на Альфу, затем перевела взгляд на свои ногти.

\- Мне нужна одежда. Я конечно могу бегать на шпильках, и это даже своего рода оружие, но думаю сейчас больше подойдет спортивный стиль.

Дерек кивнул и направился к двери.

\- Идете за мной. Не высовываетесь. И не геройствуете. - Хейл посмотрел на Стилински. - Ты понял, Стайлз?

Парень нервно кивнул, надевая рюкзак.

\- Да понял я, понял. Ты тут босс. - он поднял ладони вверх, а потом отдал честь.

Дерек закатил глаза и вышел на улицу. Лидия вцепилась Стайлзу в руку и чуть потянула на себя.

\- Ты как?

\- Я в норме, Лидс. И мне есть ради кого жить дальше. - Он улыбнулся девушке, и они вышли вслед за Дереком.

***

Питер, Айзек и Эллисон взяли машину, на которой приехали Джекс и Лидия. Они сбили всего пару зомби, пока добрались до дома Арджент.

\- В подвале?

Питер посмотрел на девушку, и та молча кивнула.

\- Я первый, ты за мной, Айзек - замыкаешь.

Они прошли в дом. Вроде чужого присутствия не ощущалось, но с их волчьими проблемами стоило перестраховаться.

\- Мы потом к моргу? - Эллисон прошла чуть вперед, рассматривая их семейную фотографию на камине.

\- Да. Встречаемся там, как все достанем.

Питер прислушался и кивнул ребятам.

\- Чисто. Идем. Нужно торопиться.

Они спустились в подвал, и девушка указала им на тайники. Забрав более легкое огнестрельное оружие, так же забрав ножи, Питер нашел сумку, куда сложил патроны, простые и с аконитом, на всякий случай. А Эллисон взяла арбалет и колчан со стрелами.

\- Правда, когда кончатся стрелы, он станет бесполезен.

\- Стрелы в отличие от пуль можно сделать. Нужно взять хотя бы еще один. - Питер выбрал арбалет полегче и повесил себе за спину. - Я даже знаю кому его отдать.

\- Стайлз. - синхронно. Ребята улыбнулись, и дали друг другу пять.

Эллисон попросила подождать ее внизу, пока она поднимется к себе в комнату. Она быстро переоделась, взяла легкую сумку через плечо и сложила туда несколько необходимых вещей. Может сейчас и апокалипсис, но забывать о своих женских проблемах не стоит. Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало, помедлила, но, все же, решительно кивнув, полезла в ящик стола...

Айзек, услышав шаги на лестнице, вскочил, но тут же выдохнул, понимая, что это Эллисон.

\- О, господи...

Эллисон пожала плечами и слегка улыбнулась.

\- Мне не идет?

Питер фыркнул и подошел к двери, приоткрывая ее и просматривая путь к машине.

\- Ты очень умная и практичная.

Арджент провела пальцами по своим коротким волосам и улыбнулась.

\- Так меньше проблем.

Питер посмотрел на ребят и кивнул.

\- Путь свободен. Идем.

***

Лидия посмотрела на убитого Дереком зомби и поморщила нос.

\- Он так воняет, как вы не чувствуете?

\- Этого я чувствовал. Да и видел. - Дерек усмехнулся и пнул труп в сторону. Это оказался один из тех военных. Хейл присел около него и вытащил из его кобуры пистолет. - Стайлз?

\- О, нет-нет. Ты же знаешь как у меня с этим. Мне бы биту.

\- Мы найдем тебе биту, но сейчас, будь добр, возьми чертов пистолет. - Альфа говорил тихо, даже ласково, но чувствовалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется.

Стилински молча подошел и взял пистолет.

\- Ну? Я даже не знаю... - он как-то нажал на курок, и Дерек чуть не лишился пары пальцев.

\- Стайлз!!

\- Дерек!!!

\- Лидия. - Хейл резко выдохнул. - Ты...

\- Джордан учил меня самообороне. Но стрелять...

\- Стайлз. Тебе придется научиться. - Хейл резко отвернулся и направился вниз по улице, где был Сити Молл.

Лидия подошла к парню и, похлопав его по плечу, пошла следом за Дереком. Стайлз резко выдохнул и сперва хотел запихнуть пистолет, как в фильмах, за пояс штанов, но рассудив, что отстрелит себе что-то важное, просто сжал рукоятку в руке.

Их городок был не таким большим, и кого-то эвакуировали, кому-то удалось уехать до того как стало совсем плохо, но большинство людей убили. Многие зомби оказались заперты: в машинах, домах, магазинах. На улице их встречалось все реже.

\- Может они еще мигрируют?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и вздохнул.

\- Так ты даже во время апокалипсиса не затыкаешься.

\- Да, Дерек, представь себе! Кстати, мне нужна аптека. И, желательно, чтобы там были мои таблетки.

\- Проще оторвать тебе язык.

\- Но-но! Без рук, волчара.

Лидия чуть улыбнулась, радуясь, что ее друг не сломался после смерти отца. Она и сама старалась держаться и не думать о матери. У нее есть ребята, семья. И они вместе смогут выжить.

Они дошли до торгового центра, встретив всего пятерых зомби, с которыми легко расправился один Дерек. Но, зайдя в магазин, Лидия и Стайлз вздрогнули. Ночью этот центр тоже работал, и судя по всему всех работников не минула участь зомби. Посетителей было не так много, но среди них были дети и соседи ребят.

\- Я...я не смогу убить миссис Грифин и ее дочь. - Стайлз сглотнул и покосился вбок. Там, рыча, стояли парочка зомби-детей.

\- Я их отвлеку, а вы бегите в аптеку. - Дерек рыкнул и обратился в бета-форму.

Аптека была прямо рядом со входом. Стайлз схватил Лидию за руку, и они пробежали к стеклянным дверям. Дерек забежал за ними и закрыл дверь за секунду до того, как в нее врезались несколько зомби.

В помещении кроме них никого не оказалось. Стайлз тут же стал искать аддерол, а Лидия, стащив с него рюкзак, запихнула туда несколько пачек тампонов, бинтов и антибиотики. Еще несколько упаковок энергетических батончиков и пару бутылок воды.

\- Нам нужно будет взять немного еды. Думаю по пути будут встречаться придорожные магазины. - Дерек посмотрел на бросившихся на какой-то звук зомби и повернулся к ребятам. - Я найду тебе биту. Ждите здесь.

Стайлз наконец нашел свое лекарство, беря сразу пять баночек. Пихнул в рюкзак и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Давай не долго. И будь осторожен.

Хейл посмотрел ему в глаза и чуть приподнял губы в улыбке.

\- Буду. - Он выскользнул за дверь, которую тут же запер Стайлз.

Лидия села на стул для посетителей, открыла батончик и медленно начала жевать. Стайлз подошел к ней и присел на корточки.

\- Лидс?

\- Все хорошо. Правда. - Она тряхнула волосами и улыбнулась ему.

\- Ты.. тебе не хочется больше кричать?

Лидия удивленно посмотрела на парня, закусила нижнюю губу и задумалась. Когда Стайлз уже хотел ее окликнуть, она ответила:

\- Нет. Не хочу. Я вообще больше ничего не чувствую.

Стилински выдохнул и молча погладил ее по руке, поднялся и стал изучать стеллажи.  
Дерек вернулся весь изодранный, но с двумя битами и походным рюкзаком.

\- О, боже, с тобой все в порядке?! - Стайлз подлетел к нему и помог снять рюкзак. - Ты в продуктовом что ли был??

В рюкзаке были консервы, вода и еда, которой можно быстро перекусить.

\- Решил, что так будет быстрее.

\- Но мне все равно нужно в магазин. Одежда, Дерек. - Лидия показала на свою короткую юбку и каблуки.

\- Как раз на первом есть небольшой магазин. Там и кроссовки, и штаны найдешь.

Лидия кивнула и решительно встала, она скинула туфли и взяла одну из бит. Стайлз надел свой рюкзак и взял другую биту, отдавая пистолет Дереку. Они медленно вышли за Хейлом из магазина и быстрыми перебежками добрались до бутика.

\- Всегда мечтала о бесплатных брендах. - Лидия положила на прилавок биту и отправилась выбирать одежду. Дерек подпер дверь тумбой и посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Вы все взяли в аптеке?

\- Думаю да. У вас же еще есть регенерация. - парень кивнул на порванную футболку Дерека, за которой виднелась чистая кожа.

\- Я надеюсь она никуда и не денется.

\- Стайлз!

Стилински выдохнул и пошел на зов Лидии.

\- Подай мне там кофточку.

Парень схватил с вешалки первую попавшуюся кофту и сунул Лидии за шторку примерочной, она протянула руку, касаясь его, и Стайлз по инерции глянул на руку девушки. Он тут же перехватил ее и стал всматриваться в царапины чуть ниже локтя.

\- Лидия?

\- О..это...это Прада. Я хотела взять ее с нами, но она вырвалась и убежала.

Стайлз молча рассматривал царапины. Мартин это надоело, она вырвала из его хватки руку и стала одеваться.

\- Все хорошо, Стайлз. Я же не превратилась в бешеного пса.

Стайлз замер, а затем прыснул.

\- О,дааа. Только с тобой такого не хватало.

Лидия заулыбалась и задернула шторку, снимая юбку.

\- Все хорошо? - Дерек повернулся к парню, когда тот подошел к нему.

\- Да, все отлично. - Стайлз потер шею и посмотрел на Дерека. - Еще раз вырубишь меня и я...

\- И что ты?... - он чуть подался вперед.

\- Я готова!

Парни отпрянули друг от друга. Стайлз моргнул, не совсем понимая, что только что было. Он повернулся к Лидии.

\- Моя королева.

Лидия довольно улыбнулась и внимательно посмотрела на Хейла.

\- Идем?

***

Когда они добрались до морга, то уже все были в сборе. Оружие уже было сложено в форд, который нашли ребята. Дерек скинул рюкзак и предложил по-быстрому перекусить, чтобы не задумываться об этом в дороге. Они надеялись как можно быстрей добраться.  
Эллисон взяла булочку и йогурт, сняла кепку и услышала удивленные возгласы.

\- Да ладно. Так намного удобней. - Она улыбнулась и посмотрела на девушек. - Я взяла ножницы.

Кира помедлила, потом тряхнула головой и подошла к Эллисон. Та вытащила ножницы из сумочки, но Кира повернулась к ней спиной. Арджент, не колеблясь, отрезала ей локоны. А вот Лидия категорически была против.

\- Как хочешь, но ,если что, они у меня. - Эллисон улыбнулась и принялась есть.

Вдруг послышался треск и какие-то голоса.

\- Точно! Мы нашли рацию! - Айзек схватил лежащую на столе рацию, но ее перехватил Питер и начал настраивать.

\- ...их...они...код...взорвался. Вертолет. Взорвался.

Скотт выронил воду, которую до этого пил и подлетел к Питеру.

\- Это...тот..тот вертолет??!

Лидия сжала плечи Эллисон, которая также перестала есть и замерла, побледнев.

\- Мы точно не знаем.. - Стайлз подошел к Скотту и сжал его плечо.

\- Нам срочно нужно в Техас! - Скотт сжал кулаки и сверкнул глазами. Стайлз заметил, что когти у оборотня не появились.


	6. Глава 5

Они ехали уже часа два в полной тишине. В форд за руль сел Дерек, на пассажирском Стайлз, сзади расположились Скотт, Эллисон и Кира. В багажник нагрузили все, что ребята принесли из магазина, и часть арсенала. Остальные ехали следом.

Скотт порой нервно тыкал в экран мобильника, пытаясь дозвониться до матери. Но сеть пропала, и телефоны стали просто бесполезной игрушкой. Эллисон, видя состояние бывшего парня, приобняла его за плечи.

― Скотт. Это не единственный вертолет…

― Да, Элли. Я знаю, ― МакКол чуть улыбнулся и погладил ее по руке. ― Там был и твой отец… Я… все… ― Скотт замолчал, поникнув. Он никогда не умел утешать. И каким-то шестым чувством ощущал, что мама все же погибла.

Стайлз посмотрел на ребят через зеркало заднего вида, и на него нахлынули воспоминания. Он резко вспомнил отца. То, что от него осталось. В глазах потемнело, и он стал задыхаться. Дерек резко затормозил, повернулся к парню и попытался его успокоить. Стайлз понимал, что Хейл что-то кричит, трогает его, но все было таким медленным, нереальным.

Дерек рыкнул и, поймав взгляд Стилински, поменял цвет глаз на кроваво красный. Стайлз резко выдохнул, и к нему вернулось ощущение реальности. Он судорожно сделал вдох и прикрыл глаза, пережидая вспышку боли в затылке.

Скотт изумленно посмотрел на Альфу:

― Это что было?… Стайлз же не оборотень…

Хейл повел резко плечом и хотел уже ответить, как в окно сильно стукнули. Дверца Дерека распахнулась, и оскалившийся Питер уже хотел кого-нибудь убить, думая, что случилось худшее, и кто-то из людей стал зомби.

― Блядь, Питер! ― Стайлз вжался в свою дверцу. А остальные побледнели от испуга.

― Какого черта ты так тормозишь?! ― Хейл-старший явно был не против перегрызть кому-нибудь глотку.

― У Стайлза случилась паническая атака, и Дерек ему помог, ― Кира выдохнула и глянула в окно.

Питер еще раз обвел всех внимательным взглядом, молча кивнул и захлопнул дверцу. Он помедлил садиться в машину, просканировав взглядом местность. Сев на пассажирское,мужчина повернулся к Лидии и Айзеку, сидящих на заднем сидении.

― Все в порядке. Это Стайлз.

Ребята выдохнули, а Лидия нервно заправила выбившуюся из высокого хвоста прядь и обеспокоенно посмотрела на форд.

― С ним точно все в порядке?

Питер усмехнулся, услышав, как Джексон скрипнул зубами.

― Да, дорогая.

Мартин промолчала и отвернулась, смотря в окно. Она рассказала Джексону, что однажды помогла Стайлзу с паникой, поцеловав его. Точнее, прокричала в очередной ссоре. Но Уиттмор уцепился за это признание, как клещ, и при каждом удобном случае напоминал Лидии, что она целовалась со Стилински. Говоря все это так, что девушке хотелось отмыться, как будто на нее вылили ведро грязи. Она любила Стайлза, но чисто платонической любовью. И ревность Джексона, его пропитанные ядом слова, все больше убеждали ее, что он ей не пара.

***

Примерно через полчаса, после внезапной остановки, ребята вырубились под монотонный гул шин. Дерек тоже пару раз зевнул, но тряхнул головой и устало всмотрелся в дорогу. Он медленно затормозил и вышел из машины, оставив дверь открытой. Стайлз сонно выдохнул и приоткрыл глаза, почувствовав, что что-то не так. Он вылез следом за Хейлом, взяв биту.

― Какого черта… ― Стилински округлил глаза и смотрел на котлован посреди федерального шоссе.

― Видимо сюда попала одна из ракет, ― Питер улыбнулся, услышав визг Стайлза, и еле успел увернуться от его биты.

― Больше никогда!! Слышишь!! Ты!!Никогда!!

Дерек перехватил его за талию и прижал к себе, чувствуя как бешено и испуганно бьется сердце парня.

― Питер! Ты понимаешь, что все на нервах?! Я устал от твоих выходок, ― Дерек гневно посмотрел на дядю, сверкнув глазами.

Хейл-старший сложил руки на груди и наклонил голову вбок.

― Какие все нежные… ― но сказал он это тихо и виновато.

Дерек отпустил Стайлза и сжал его плечо, поворачивая парня к себе лицом.

― Ты как?

― Я убью его. Правда, ― Стилински прикрыл глаза и потер виски, которые стали странно ныть. Как будто на периферии сознания был постоянный гул. Он то нарастал, то пропадал совсем. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что это нервное, но не мог с собой ничего поделать.

Парень отошел от Хейлов и, открыв багажник форда, взял свой рюкзак. Запив «Аддерол» водой, он немного постоял с закрытыми глазами. Выдохнув, Стилински закрыл багажник и вернулся к мужчинам.

― Как теперь?

Дерек осмотрел яму, края которой заканчивались в лесу по обеим сторонам дороги.

― Предполагаю ― пешком, ― он пожал плечами и глянул на Питера.

***

Джексон рыкнул и перехватил винтовку, которая так и норовила упасть с его плеча.

― Какого черта Стилински идет с одним рюкзаком??

Айзек недовольно посмотрел на Уиттмора и фыркнул:

― Может ему понести тебя, принцесса?

Джексон клацнул зубами и готов был уже бросить свою ношу и напасть на Лейхи, как запыхавшийся Стайлз влез между ними.

― Ребят… давайте отдохнем…

Джексон усмехнулся:

― Слабак.

Но первым скинул с себя всё и завалился на траву; все, увидев это, лишь закатили глаза и усмехнулись. Они как раз вышли на довольно большую полянку, окруженную высокими деревьями.

Стайлз сел подальше ото всех под дерево и достал бутылку воды. Он бездумно покачивал ей, смотря вперед невидящим взглядом, пока к нему не подсела Лидия. Она молча положила голову ему на плечо и прикрыла глаза. Парень улыбнулся и, наконец, сделал глоток воды.

― Хорошо, что мы взяли палатки.

Лидия даже не пошевелилась.

― Лидс?… ― Стайлз чуть отстранился и тут же обеспокоенно позвал: ― Народ!

У Мартин был жар. Ее бил озноб, и она явно была не в себе. Джексон отпихнул Стайлза в сторону и аккуратно уложил Лидию, положив ее голову себе на колени.

― Что за?…

Остальные смотрели так, что было сразу понятно: они ожидали превращения.  
Стайлз помялся, но все же сказал:

― Ее укусила Прада… то есть… поцарапала… да, царапины. На руке… там… ― Он хотел показать где, но Уиттмор треснул ему по руке и сам закатал оба рукава рубашки Лидии. Царапины уже затянулись корочкой, но на запах для оборотней отдавали немного гнильцой.

― Боже… Лидия… ― Эллисон прижала руки к лицу и всхлипнула.

― Подожди… разве животные тоже… того? ― Скотт посмотрел на Дерека.

Хейл сжал зубы и отвернулся от МакКола.

― Такое ощущение, Скотт, что Дерек все знает, ― Стайлз криво улыбнулся и посмотрел на друга. ― А ведь зомби у нас Питер, спроси у него.

― Может, вы уже заткнетесь?? ― Джексон зло глянул на Стайлза и Скотта.

Стилински тут же встрепенулся и полез в свой рюкзак.

― Лидс набрала в аптеке антибиотики… ― он стал рыться в рюкзаке, вытащив лекарство, он протянул Уиттмору таблетки и воду.

Джексон вырвал из рук парня все, но один справиться просто физически не мог. Рядом присел Питер и, вырвав из одной руки Джексона воду, открутил крышку, пока парень доставал таблетку из блистера. Они кое-как в четыре руки дали Мартин жаропонижающее.

― Я думаю, что придется остаться здесь на ночь, ― Дерек обвел всех не терпящим возражений взглядом. ― Разобьем лагерь.

Все молча кивнули, скидывая все, что несли. Айзек и Скотт пошли ставить палатки. Эллисон и Кира занялись ужином. Питер остался с Джексоном и Лидией, а Стайлз и Дерек отправились за дровами для костра.

***

После ужина ребята отправились спать, договорившись дежурить по очереди. Лидию и Джексона, который ни на миг не оставлял девушку, решили не трогать. Скотт, как-то само собой, уснул рядом с Эллисон. Видимо, должен был случиться апокалипсис, чтобы они дали своим отношениям второй шанс. Стайлз зевнул и посмотрел на огонь. Питер подсел к нему и улыбнулся.

― Кира и Айзек спят, как убитые. И ты еле держишься.

Стилински мотнул головой.

― Я вздремнул в машине, ―он покосился на Дерека, который сидел у одной из палаток. ― Лучше заставь поспать его. Он скоро вырубиться на ходу.

Питер посмотрел на племянника и вздохнул:

― Серьезно думаешь, что его реально уложить?

Мысли Стайлза скользнули куда-то не туда.

― То есть?…

Питер удивленно посмотрел на парня и тихо рассмеялся.

― Спать, Стайлз. Просто спать.

Стайлз кивнул, глупо улыбнувшись. Питер нахмурился и неожиданно прижался губами ко лбу парня. Стилински замер, а сбоку послышалось рычание. Питер нехотя отодвинулся и перевел взгляд на Дерека. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, ведя мысленный диалог. Стайлз недовольно посматривал то на одного, то на другого. А когда ему надоели эти гляделки, щелкнул пальцами перед носом Питера.

― Ау.

Хейл-старший тут же перевел на него взгляд, мягко улыбнулся и кивнул на ближайшую палатку.

― Иди спать, лапушка.

Стайлз фыркнул и слегка покраснел.

― Да иди ты… ― он поднялся и заметил взгляд Дерека. ― И ты тоже, волчара. ― Это он прошептал, но был уверен, что тот услышит.

Стайлз залез в палатку к Лидии и Джексону. Завалился рядом с Уиттмором и сразу провалился в сон. А утром резко подскочил от криков на улице. Он осмотрелся, соображая, что в палатке остался один. Ему вдруг стало резко не по себе, он выскочил на улицу, спрашивая сразу у всех:

― Где Лидия?


	7. Глава 6

Айзек и Кира виновато смотрели в землю, а Джексон стоял перед ними и сжимал кулаки. Стайлз еще раз обвел всех напряженным взглядом.

— Так…

— Спроси у этих! — Джексон со злостью ткнул пальцем в ребят. — Вы же дежурили утром! Как можно было пропустить Лидию?? Она же не невидимка!

— Все. Хватит, — Питер подошел к ним и отстранил, придвинувшегося в своей гневной тираде вплотную, Джексона от Айзека. — Ты тоже не почувствовал, когда она ушла. Хотя ты спал с ней рядом.

Уиттмор прекрасно понимал, что тут есть и его вина. Но он был так зол и расстроен, что готов винить всех.

— Мы должны найти ее!

Дерек, все это время молча стоящий чуть позади Айзека, готовый в любой момент раскидать щенков в стороны, оглядел всех присутствующих и, помедлив, сказал:

— Я не чую ее поблизости, Джексон. Она либо ушла, либо…

— Нет! Нет и нет! Лидия, если бы превратилась, то сожрала бы нас всех!

Хейл поджал губы и пристально посмотрел на парня.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Искать ее!

Дерек выдохнул:

— Давайте соберем палатки и вещи. Затем разделимся и поищем Лидию. Но через час, чтобы все были тут. И если, если, Джексон, — он с нажимом повторил — мы не найдем ее, то идем дальше.

Уиттмор сжал кулаки, но молча кивнул и пошел собирать палатку. Все остальные так же молча кивнули и разошлись собирать вещи.

***

Дерек отправил Скотта, Эллисон и Питера с Джексоном. Он не доверял сейчас, думающему больше сердцем, чем головой, парню. Тот мог наделать глупостей. Айзек и Кира пошли вдвоем, все еще ощущая вину за то, что не уследили за Лидией. Они дежурили на рассвете, после Эллисон и Скотта. И за тихим разговором не заметили, как уснули.

Стайлз шел с Дереком, помахивая нервно битой. Хейл ощущал его напряженность, волнение и вину.

— Ты не виноват, — он ляпнул это, не успев даже осознать, что сказал вслух.

Стилински изогнул бровь и повернулся к отставшему на шаг мужчине.

— Господи, твои волчьи штучки… — парень выдохнул. — Я должен был следить за ней. Она дорога мне.

— Мы все устали, Стайлз. Тут нет ничьей вины. Ни твоей, ни Джексона и тем более Айзека и Киры.

— Да… Джекс на них просто сорвался. Сам дрых без задних ног, пока Лидия сматывалась. — Стилински вдруг замер и прислушался.

Дерек остановился возле него и тоже напряг слух и зрение.

— Это ручей. Идем.

Они прошли еще несколько миль прежде, чем повернули назад. Следов Лидии не было, как будто она реально просто растворилась в воздухе.

***

Как и сказал Дерек, все вернулись через час. Джексон был мрачный и нервный. Он не хотел никуда идти, но Дерек пригрозил, что вырубит его так же как Стайлза в больнице, но понесет его не на плече, а поволочет за ноги.

Всем было не по себе оставлять девушку в лесу, но и тратить драгоценное время они уже не могли.

— Нам нужно дойти до ближайшего города и найти машины, — Дерек сидел на поваленном дереве, внимательно следя за всеми. Ему не нравился настрой Джексона, он и сам был не рад оставлять члена своей стаи здесь, но остальные так же были его семьей и нуждались в защите.

— Может, разделимся?… — Джексон уже не так уверенно посмотрел на Альфу.

— Нет, Джексон. Ты должен признать, что если Лидия и жива, то скоро превратится.

— Но может она как и тогда от укуса Питера! Ведь она не превратилась, но и не помнила несколько дней! И нашли ее в лесу!

Ребята молча переглянулись.

— Но тогда бы мы учуяли ее Джексон… Она не могла уйти так далеко, чтобы не осталось и следа. — Скотт посмотрел на Уиттмора и еле сдержался, чтобы не опустить взгляд под его гневным взором.

— Я против… я не могу… Лидия… — Джексон сцепил зубы и стукнул по дереву кулаком, разбивая костяшки в кровь. Регенерация очень медленно, но начала действовать.

Питер покачал головой и поднял с земли свой рюкзак и оружие:

— Нам нужно идти. Наши волки слабеют с каждым днем. И если мы останемся без сверхсилы, то погибнем раньше, чем дойдем до Техаса.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что простым людям…

— Нет, Стайлз. Я имею в виду, что наши шансы дойти всем вместе резко снизятся. Мы не знаем, когда сила нас подведет, и в очередной раз, когда кто-то из оборотней не сможет выпустить когти, он потеряет драгоценные секунды. И тебе, милый, придется выстрелить промеж глаз Скотту.

Скотт дернулся и поежился:

— Что сразу я…

— А то, что ты его лучший друг. И я привел самый наихудший пример, чтобы вы наконец-то собрались. Если вы не забыли, то моя дочь, вообще от меня на другом континенте. И если я не ною и не говорю об этом, это не значит, что не переживаю за нее.

Питер резко отвернулся и прошел к краю поляны. Все молча поправили свои рюкзаки и оружие и также молча пошли за Дереком, который догнал Питера и пошел рядом с ним.

***

Джексон постоянно тормозил всех, резко замирая и всматриваясь, надеясь между деревьев заметить рыжие локоны. Они шли, делая лишь пятиминутные перерывы на питье и перекус энергетическими батончиками. С утра так и не удалось поесть, но все хотели побыстрее выйти из леса.

Стайлз устало вытер лоб, на котором выступил пот, поднял глаза и замер. В него врезался Айзек, чертыхнувшись и успев словить парня, прежде чем тот носом оказался бы на земле.

— Ты что творишь…

Стайлз молча указал пальцем в сторону, где на них, замерев, смотрел олень, с искусанной шеей. С такими травмами он не то, что ходить, даже держать голову бы так не смог.

— Мать твою… — Стайлз перехватил покрепче биту.

Дерек и Питер, которые шли впереди и что-то тихо обсуждали, не сразу заметили, что за ними никто не идет. Дерек как-то по инерции повернул голову назад и остановился.

— Стайлз, Айзек!

Олень резко повел ушами и повернул голову на звук. Питер, перехватив вовремя взгляд парней, увидел животное и отпихнул Дерека в сторону, но сам увернуться не успел. Скотт и Айзек бросились вперед, выпуская когти. У Айзека это получилось сразу, а Скотту понадобилось раза два призвать забившегося в панике и ужасе волка. Видимо сказывалось долгое отрицание Скоттом своего зверя. И тот самый первый из оборотней ослабел.

Айзек откинул животное с Питера, а уже очухавшийся Дерек, зарычав, оторвал оленю голову, выбрасывая ее подальше в кусты.

Стайлз, бросив биту, упал перед Хейлом-старшим на колени и посмотрел на его плечо.

— Питер… исцеляйся… — он нервно провел пальцами вокруг укуса.

Питер хрипло засмеялся и прикрыл глаза.

— Думаешь это так легко? — но, увидев слезы в глазах парня, закусил губу и перехватил его пальцы, сжимая их. — Все будет хорошо. Вы от меня так просто не избавитесь… — Питер, не договорив, потерял сознание.

Кира, подойдя к Стайлзу, стащила с дезориентированного парня рюкзак, вытащила перекись и бинты. Эллисон присела рядом с ней, а Дерек, подняв с колен Стилински, передал его Скотту и помог снять с Питера рубашку, чтобы девушки обработали рану.

Когда грудь Питера стянули бинты, Эллисон нашла в одном из рюкзаков футболку, и Айзек с Джексоном натянули ее на все еще бессознательного мужчину. Дерек помедлил и посмотрел на Киру.

— Ты сможешь понести рюкзак Стайлза? Он возьмет мой, а я понесу Питера. Нам нельзя здесь оставаться.

Кира согласно кивнула и подняла рюкзак Стилински, который, чтобы там не говорил Джексон, весил прилично. Стайлз так же молча взял рюкзак Хейла. Дерек закинул дядю на спину, подхватив под колени, и они двинулись дальше, даже практически с той же скоростью, что и до встречи с зомби-оленем.

***

Они вышли из леса, когда на небе загорелись первые звезды. Айзек заметил на окраине, видимо какой-то деревни, дом. Он был явно заброшен, с заколоченными окнами и без света.

Дерек аккуратно уложил Питера на землю и, кивнув Джексону и Скотту, чтобы оставались с девушками и раненным, взяв Айзека и Стайлза, пошел к дому.

Домик был маленький, но внутри явно никого не было. Хотя Стайлз попросил Дерека напрячь свои волчьи инстинкты и проверить, нет ли там каких животных. Помимо людей им теперь приходилось опасаться и живность. Они вернулись за остальными. Расположившись в доме, где была единственная большая комната, даже кухня была соединена с гостиной, наконец смогли передохнуть и поесть.

Оборотни еще видели в темноте, для Эллисон и Стайлза Дерек включил небольшой фонарь. Но когда все поели, свет выключили.

— Думаешь, зомби идут на свет? — Стайлз отложил бутылку воды и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Они нас чуют, слышат, но на свет им пофиг.

Дерек пожал плечами:

— Мы не знаем точно. Ты же не думал, что какой-то безобидный и пугливый олень оторвет от Питера кусок.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и вытянул ноги. Он сидел у стены, остальные уже расположились в центре комнаты, сбившись в кучу. Джексон вырубился первый, сказались напряжение и волнение. Он что-то шептал во сне, пока Скотт не треснул ему во сне рукой по лицу, а потом этой же рукой обнял за талию. Питер так и не пришел в себя. Что было не очень хорошо в их ситуации. Но и становиться зомби пока не спешил, что несомненно радовало.

— Как думаешь, почему мы не встретили до сих пор ни одного зомби?

Дерек подвинулся к парню, касаясь его плеча, чтобы говорить тише, не мешая ребятам отдыхать.

— Ты думаешь, я по ним спец? — он чуть улыбнулся и откинул голову назад, ударяясь чуть затылком о стену.

— Мало ли… у тебя ж дядька такой, — Стайлз чуть искривил губы в улыбке.

— Стайлз… — Дерек обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, пряча лицо Стилински у себя в изгибе шеи и сразу ощущая влагу. Они просидели так довольно долго, пока Стайлз не успокоился и не уснул в объятиях Хейла. Дерек провел несколько раз рукой по спине парня вверх-вниз и, позволив себе расслабиться, уснул.


	8. Глава 7

Стайлз резко открыл глаза, будто его кто-то толкнул. Он проморгался и потер затекшую шею. Оказывается, он уснул на плече Хейла. Дерек даже не отодвинулся, позволив прижаться к своему сверхгорячему телу. Парень потянулся и зевнул. Он аккуратно выпрямился, чтобы не разбудить мужчину и осмотрелся. Питер все еще спал, дыша размеренно, но иногда с хрипами. Кира, Айзек и Джексон спали практически в обнимку. А вот Эллисон и Скотта не было в комнате.

Стилински тихо встал и прошел к окну, но оно запотело, и видно ничего не было. Он отошел на пару шагов и услышал, как Питер что-то проговорил во сне. Стайлз, стараясь никого не разбудить, подошел к мужчине и опустился перед ним на колени. Хейл-старший был еще той занозой , но к нему все привыкли и никто даже не подумал бы бросить его в лесу или убить.

Вдруг Питер резко открыл глаза и вцепился Стайлзу в запястье пальцами. Парень вскрикнул от неожиданности и упал на задницу. Он даже не заметил, когда Дерек оказался рядом. Хейл аккуратно отцепил пальцы дяди от руки Стайлза и сжал ладонь Питера.

\- Стайлз... - Питер прикрыл глаза и облизал пересохшие губы.

Стилински тут же подорвался, уже не беспокоясь о том, что разбудит кого-то. Вытащил из рюкзака бутылку воды, вернулся обратно, и они вдвоем с Дереком аккуратно напоили Питера.

\- Где МакКол и Эллисон? - Дерек говорил тихо, поглаживая родственника по плечу.  
Стайлз повел плечом и глянул на дверь.

\- Я сам только проснулся.

Дерек кивнул и поднялся, еще раз оглядев так и не проснувшихся ребят, он прошел к двери и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Стайлза, вышел. Стилински повернулся обратно к Питеру и чуть улыбнулся ему.

\- Все будет хорошо...

Хейл-старший усмехнулся в своей обычной манере и покачал головой:

\- Помнишь... призрачных всадников...

Парень напрягся и положил ладонь на грудь мужчины:

\- Не напрягайся.

\- Нет, Стайлз... Я хочу...просто... - Питер поморщился и резко выдохнул, зажмурив глаза.

\- Питер. Давай ты потом расскажешь. Мы дойдем до Техаса и спасем тебя.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что где-то будет безопасно?... Ты же умный мальчик, Стайлз. Наивность это удел Скотта, - Питер криво ему улыбнулся.

\- Ты поправишься... Питер...

Мужчина прикрыл глаза, устав держать их открытыми. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но только прошептал неразборчиво несколько слов и снова уснул. Стайлз погладил его по щеке и поднялся. Он не готов был потерять еще одного дорогого ему человека. Пусть они с Питером часто ругались и были во многом не согласны друг с другом, но Питер спас его, когда вернулся от всадников. И там, на станции, он поддерживал его. Не давал опустить руки.

Стайлз мотнул головой, прогоняя навалившуюся печаль и прошел к двери. Он тихо выскользнул на улицу и осмотрелся. Был рассвет, и повсюду еще властвовал туман. Стилински завернул за угол и застал картину: Дерек отчитывал Скотта с Эллисон, которые виновато мялись перед Альфой.

\- Что случилось? - Стайлз подошел к ним и встал рядом с Дереком.

Скотт тут же вскинул голову и сперва улыбнулся другу, но потом невнятно пожал плечами и отвернулся. Эллисон лишь вздрогнула от неожиданности и так и не подняла головы.

\- Они решили, что лучший способ отогнать зомби, это стонать на всю округу, - Дерек сложил руки на груди и хмуро смотрел на парочку.

Стайлз присвистнул и осмотрел ребят повнимательней. У Эллисон в волосах была трава и засосы на шее, Скотт же был в футболке надетой наизнанку.

\- Круто, вы...

\- Стайлз... - Скотт вспыхнул и посмотрел на друга.

\- Господи, Скоооотт! - Парень простонал имя лучшего друга, схватил Хейла за руку, повыше локтя и потянул в сторону дома. - Идем, они сейчас придут, - Стилински задержал взгляд на МакКоле.

\- Да-да...сейчас... - Скотт очаровательно покраснел и схватил Арджент за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

Дерек вздохнул и пошел за ушедшим вперед Стайлзом. Когда он завернул за угол, Стайлз схватил его за руку и остановил. Они стояли вплотную друг к другу.

\- Стайлз?...

У Стилински внезапно перехватило дыхание, а Дерек был так близко...

\- Черт! Вы чего тут стоите?? - Айзек, налетевший на Стайлза, отскочил и сжал промежность. - Да там Джексон засел! - Лейхи покраснел как помидор и быстро скрылся за углом дома, снова вскрикивая, увидев там целующихся Скотта и Эллисон.

Дерек улыбнулся и аккуратно высвободил свою руку из хватки Стайлза. Тот недоуменно посмотрел на свою руку, как будто не он только что держал Хейла. Парень мотнул головой и посмотрел Дереку в глаза:

\- Нам нужно скорей добраться до лагеря. Питеру нужна помощь.

Хейл прикрыл глаза и устало выдохнул:

\- Я больше не чувствую его волка.

Стилински замер, не дыша. Только когда Дерек тряхнул его за плечо и что-то сказал, Стайлз резко вдохнул и покачал головой:

\- Он...он..

\- Нет. Зомби он тоже не становится. Он просто больше не оборотень.

\- Но как такое возможно?

\- Видимо зомби-вирус убивает наших волков, - Дерек подошел к двери в дом и посмотрел через плечо на Стайлза. - Мы, я, я сделаю все, чтобы спасти вас.

Стайлз поджал губы, но потом расслабился и, кивнув Дереку, улыбнулся как прежде. Когда единственной его проблемой было выбрать шмотку на пати.

***

\- Вот скажи, Стилински, ты ебнутый на всю голову? - Джексон склонил голову набок и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

\- А что ты предлагаешь, Уиттмор? Бросить его здесь? - Стайлз указал ладонью на еле стоящего на ногах Питера.

\- Ну Лидию же вы бросили. - Джексон выплюнул это резко и с таким презрением, что Айзек и Кира ощутили резкий холод. Они все еще ощущали свою якобы вину.

\- Лидия исчезла! И мы ее искали! - Стайлз взорвался. - А Питер здесь, с нами, живой! Если тебе так хочется, вали куда хочешь! Или оставайся здесь!

Чего никто не ожидал так это того, что Дерек даст Стайлзу пощечину. Хлесткую, звонкую и обидную до слез.

\- Ты... - Стайлз хрипло выдохнул, широко распахивая глаза. - Да пошли вы все!

Стайлз резко дернулся к двери, его никто не остановил. Парень вылетел за дверь, и тогда очухавшийся Скотт было рванул за ним, но Дерек грозно рыкнул, приказывая оставаться на месте. Скотт непонимающе и жалобно глянул на Хейла.

\- Пусть успокоится.

Джексон довольный, что Альфа в споре выбрал его сторону, уже было открыл рот что-то сказать, как словил удар в челюсть. Уиттмор отлетел в стену, чуть не пробив ее.

\- Еще раз такое повторится, и ты реально останешься один, - Дерек встряхнул ладонью, костяшки еще ныли после удара.

Питер вздохнул и похлопал державшего его все это время за талию Айзека по плечу.

\- Дай мне присесть...

Лейхи тут же встрепенулся и усадил Питера на один из двух стульев во всей комнате. Хейл-старший облизал потрескавшиеся губы и посмотрел на племянника.

\- Иди за ним, - мужчина устало прикрыл глаза, но почувствовав как Кира и Эллисон, пытаются его напоить, нежно улыбнулся девушкам, в своей манере отвешивая им комплименты.

Дерек помялся на пороге. Он прекрасно понимал, что не стоило так приводить в чувство Стайлза. Он всего лишь человек. Хотя теперь они все - всего лишь люди. В ком-то еще чувствовался волк, щенки откликались на зов Альфы, но слабо и запуганно. А Питер... у Питера был очень маленький шанс выжить. И упускать его Дерек не намерен.

***

Стайлз сидел на траве, за домом. Он бездумно гладил кончиками пальцев свою все еще красную от пощечины щеку и смотрел в никуда. Дерек вздохнул и присел рядом с ним, но на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Все завтракают, и мы выдвигаемся.

Стайлз никак не отреагировал.

\- Стайлз.

Парень снова промолчал. Дерек фыркнул и мотнул головой.

\- Я не стану извиняться. Если бы ты был моим волчонком..

\- Я не твой.

\- ...то получил бы сильней, - Дерек помрачнел и посмотрел вдаль. - Мы не оставим его. И как можно быстрей дойдем до лагеря. Стайлз! - потеряв терпение, он резко повернул к парню голову.

Стайлз усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ты понимаешь, что унизил...

Хейл не дал ему договорить, резко подаваясь вперед и хватая парня за подбородок. Мужчина нежно провел по пострадавшей щеке подушечкой большого пальца.

\- Прекрати, - он болезненно поморщился, как от зубной боли. По иронии, которой в жизни не испытывал. - Я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Твой отец, Лидия, теперь Питер. Но если ты не будешь держать себя в руках, если сломаешься, то ни Скотт, ни Айзек, даже Джексон точно никуда не дойдут. Ты наш стержень, Мечислав.

Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав свое настоящее имя.

\- Дерек... - он резко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу ласке. Они столкнулись лбами. Стилински зажмурил до боли глаза, чтобы не расплакаться. В последнее время стресс выходил только со слезами, за которые было стыдно. Но не перед Дереком.

\- Пойдем. Нас ждут. Ты должен поесть.

Стилински кивнул и, отстранившись от Хейла, встал, подавая ему руку. Они молча вернулись в дом.

***

Они решили выдвинуться после полудня, когда разошедшееся не по-весеннему солнце перестанет так палить. Кира и Эллисон проверили воду и продукты. В домике были небольшие припасы, видимо местная молодежь тусовалась тут время от времени. Ребята сложили все в рюкзаки и ждали команды выдвигаться.

Питер бодрился и старался вести себя как прежде. Шутил, подкалывал. Но было видно, как ему трудно держаться прямо, как пот заливает его виски и шею. А когда Дерек поднял всех и подошел к дяде, чтобы помочь ему идти, Питер по привычке рыкнул.

\- Нет, Дерек. Оставь меня тут.

Все замерли, смотря на Хейла-старшего.

\- Ты это серьезно? - Дерек изогнул бровь, ожидая, что Питер сейчас усмехнется и, оттолкнув его в сторону, сам пойдет к выходу.

\- Да, племянничек, - мужчина посмотрел на Стайлза, потом обвел всех по очереди уверенным взглядом. - Без меня ваши шансы намного увеличатся.

\- Нет, Питер! - Стайлз выступил вперед, на что Питер цокнул языком и покачал головой.

\- Забери его, Дерек, - он посмотрел Хейлу в глаза. - Ты же понимаешь, что я прав.

\- Мы вернемся за тобой, - Дерек скинул со спины рюкзак Питера, достал оттуда плед, несколько бутылок воды и пару банок консервов. Все, что мог оставить.

\- Нет, черт побери!! - Стайлз подошел к Хейлам и сжал зубы. - Мы не вернемся! И ты это прекрасно...

Питер резко подался вперед и чмокнул Стилински в нос, обхватывая рукой за плечи и прижимая к себе.

\- Я так был рад, когда Малия встречалась с тобой. Глупая девочка, - Питер нежно улыбнулся парню и прошептал ему в висок - Если ты ее когда-нибудь встретишь, передай, что я люблю ее.

\- Сам скажи.... - Стайлз резко и судорожно выдохнул. Он вырвался из объятий Питера и, перехватив поудобнее рюкзак, первым вышел из дома.

Каждый из ребят попрощался с Питером, последним был Дерек.

\- Береги его, - Питер перехватил руку племянника, который похлопал дядю по плечу. - Обещай.

Дерек поднял на него взгляд.

\- Я...

\- Ты дурак, племянничек, - Хейл-старший жестко усмехнулся.

\- Стайлзу не нужен такой...

\- Опять решаешь за всех. Прислушайся хоть раз к словам любящих тебя людей.

Дерек прищурился и скинул руку Питера:

\- Ты про Пейдж?

Они с минуту молча и напряженно смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Дерек развернулся и вышел из дома, оставляя своего возможно последнего родственника на верную смерть.


	9. Глава 8

Стайлз шел быстро и целенаправленно. Скотт догнал его и схватил за руку.

\- Да подожди ты! - парень даже запыхался. - Нам всем не нравится оставлять Питера одного, но он не может идти!

Стилински усмехнулся и кивнул за спину стоящего перед ним Скотта. 

\- Ему и не придется.

МакКол в недоумении повернулся, куда указал друг и заметил вдалеке дома. Их еще было плохо видно. Туман не до конца рассеялся.

\- Хорошо бы реально найти тачку, - Джексон прошел мимо замершего на месте Скотта и пошел за Стайлзом.

Остальные оглянулись на Дерека, который предпочел бы пройти мимо деревни. Там по любому были зомби и зомби-животные. Но переубедить сейчас Стайлза не представлялось возможным. Хейл кивнул оставшимся с ним ребятам, и они все двинулись за ушедшими вперед парнями.

***

Дерек за шкирку втянул Стайлза в дом, отбросил его, не рассчитав силы, вглубь комнаты и захлопнул дверь, на которую тут же навалились Айзек и Джексон. Они втроем еле сдерживали удары одного зомби. Тот был видимо местным силачом. Мужик был в два раза шире Дерека и на голову выше. А с зомби-вирусом его агрессия придавала ему еще больше сил.

Стилински сидел на полу у стены, куда его откинул Альфа. Девушки стояли за спиной Скотта, который пытался обратиться и в случае если зомби прорвутся - напасть. Кира достала свою катану, а Эллисон держала наготове арбалет. Бита Стайлза выпала у него из рук, когда Дерек резко и неожиданно схватил парня, и осталась лежать за дверью.

\- Де...Дерек...Дерек! - Стайлз только сейчас заметил в дальнем углу комнаты какое-то движение. Существо бросилось на парня, но Эллисон резко развернулась и пустила стрелу, попав в плечо зомби-ребенку. Тот заверещал и оскалился сильнее. Стайлз, перебирая ногами, отполз подальше. Дерек, услышав позади себя крики, успел вовремя подскочить к зомби и когтями оторвать часть черепа.

За дверью резко стало тихо. Аккуратно подойдя к окну и выглянув из-за шторы, Айзек заметил, что все зомби куда-то направились. В этой деревне было не так много жителей. Но многие были настолько устрашающими в своей силе, после превращения, что и их хватало.

\- Надеюсь, здесь больше никого нет, - Джексон прижался спиной к двери и закрыл глаза. - Когда это закончится...

\- Вроде ж только началось, - Лейхи усмехнулся и поймал неодобрительные взгляды.

\- Айзек, только второго Питера нам не хватало, - Дерек устало потер глаза и зевнул. Он слишком мало спал в последнее время. Да и не до сна было совершенно. 

\- Но мы нашли тачку, - Стайлз поднялся с пола, отряхивая штаны. - Тот пикап самое оно.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Нам нужен бензин. И не факт, что эта развалюха заведется. Твой джип по сравнению с ней просто спорткар. 

Стилински пожал плечом. 

\- Я чинил свою тачку с помощью изоленты. Так что думаю, смогу завести и эту. 

\- А где мы возьмем бензин? - Айзек посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- О... - Стилински подвигал бровями и хитро посмотрел на Скотта. - Вы со Скоттом справитесь. 

Скотт застонал и мотнул головой.

\- Сам иди.

\- Если со мной что-то случится, Скотти, то кто заведет тачку? - парень сложил руки на груди и кивнул на дверь. - Давай. Айзек тебя прикроет. А мы с Дереком пойдем к машине.

Хейл нахмурился, но промолчал. Стайлз часто придумывал планы, и в основном они были безумны и опасны, но действенны.

\- Хорошо. Кира, Эллисон и Джексон будут здесь. 

Остальные скинули рюкзаки, оставив только оружие. У Айзека и Скотта были ружья, у Дерека два пистолета, а Стайлз свой арбалет оставил Питеру, положив его незаметно у окна. Ему было привычнее с битой. У Джексона в рюкзаке было еще три пистолета с патронами, а на плече винтовка. Остальное оружие им пришлось оставить еще тогда, когда с ними была Лидия, в машинах у разбитой дороги. Патроны были только для пистолетов, поэтому вскоре ружья станут бесполезны. Или искать по пути оружейные магазины.

Айзек, все еще стоящий у окна, снова выглянул на улицу и кивнул парням. Стайлз и Дерек подошли к двери.

\- Мы пойдем первые, вы за нами, - Хейл покрепче сжал пистолет и кивнул Джексону, чтобы тот открыл дверь. Он вышел первым, внимательно осматривая местность. За ним вышел Стайлз, поднимая свою биту. Они медленно двинулись в сторону дома, у которого видели пикап. За ними вышли Айзек и Скотт, уходя в противоположную сторону улицы.

***

Скотт все еще отплевывался от привкуса бензина во рту, делая маленькие глотки воды из бутылки. Айзек жевал энергетический батончик и смотрел в окно. Они сидели в полной тишине, изредка нарушаемой рычанием и визгом с улицы.

\- Как они долго, - Джексон вытянул ноги, сидя на стуле у него уже затекло все тело.

\- Может пойти к ним?... - Кира закусила губу и с беспокойством смотрела то на дверь, то на Скотта.

\- Еще пять минут, и мы с Айзеком пойдем, - МакКол кивнул и слегка улыбнулся Кире. Та немного засмущалась, но, перехватив взгляд Эллисон, отвернулась, помрачнев. Сейчас было не до выяснения отношений. Но что у Арджент с МакКолом наладились отношения, видели все. Кире было странно наблюдать, как ее бывший парень флиртует с его же бывшей девушкой. Слишком сложно.

Из раздумий ее вырвал визг тормозов. Айзек подлетел к двери и распахнул ее как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату влетел Стайлз, а за ним, неся на спине Питера, зашел Дерек. Он скинул дядю с себя, уперся руками в колени и пытался отдышаться. Стайлз же победно улыбнулся и скинул с плеча арбалет, который забрал из того дома.  
Хейл-старший был таким же, каким его оставили, только от повязки на плече, расходились по телу черные тонкие вены.

\- Что это?... - Скотт ткнул пальцем в Питера и сглотнул.

\- Ох... - Питер прислонился к стене, ища опору, так как стоять самостоятельно он едва мог. - Это яд. Вирус. У тебя мать была... - он поймал взгляд Скотта, - и есть, медсестра... - У Питера закончились силы говорить, и он замолчал, зажмуривая глаза. 

К нему подошел Айзек и помог дойти до дивана, аккуратно усадил и отошел за водой. Стайлз же в это время рылся в рюкзаке с едой. Он раздал каждому свой паек, и они молча поели. 

\- Надо будет в ближайшем городе запастись едой, - Дерек выпил свою часть воды и передал бутылку Стайлзу. Тот кивнул и допил воду.

\- Я думаю воды можно набрать и здесь. Я видел колонку.

Они еще немного пообсуждали планы и решили отдохнуть, перед тем как выдвигаться в путь. Порции пайка было мало, особенно для растущих организмов подростков. Да даже Дерек немного похудел. Поэтому, чтобы набраться сил и энергии, им нужно было больше отдыхать. 

Стайлз был готов ехать прямо сейчас. Питеру становилось с каждым часом все хуже, и даже сам мужчина понимал, что никуда он не доберется. Когда все уснули, Питер осторожно поднялся и прошел к креслу, в котором расположился Дерек. Он тихонько тряхнул племянника за рукав рубашки и, когда тот встрепенулся, приложил палец к своим губам.

\- Тсс... - Питер облизал потрескавшиеся, белые губы и серьезно посмотрел Альфе в глаза. - Обещай, что это сделаешь ты.

Дерек все еще сонный, сперва хотел отмахнуться от Питера, но, поняв о чем тот говорит, напрягся и, помедлив, кивнул.

\- Спасибо,- Питер, как можно тише, ушел обратно на диван.

***

\- Да вы шутите... - Стайлз пнул колесо пикапа и со злостью стукнул ладонью по дверце машины.

Они выехали на рассвете, проехали часа три от силы, и машина встала намертво. Что только не пытался сделать Стайлз, все было бесполезно. Движок умер. 

Дерек перехватил его руку и посмотрел в глаза.

\- Успокойся. Нам нужно идти, солнце скоро сядет.

\- Может нам остаться в машине? Вдруг кто проедет? - Скотт глянул на девушек, ища у них поддержки.

\- В открытом пикапе?? МакКол, я всегда знал, что ты дебил, но не до такой же степени! -Уиттмор натянул на спину рюкзак и перехватил винтовку. - Кто потащит дядю-зомби? - он изогнул бровь и уставился на Стайлза.

\- Что? - Стайлз уже было выступил вперед, распаленный словами Джексона, но перед ним выступил Дерек и молча полез в кузов, чтобы помочь Питеру спуститься. 

Стилински чувствовал, что все были недовольны таким положением дел. Оставь они Хейла-старшего в том доме, и таких проблем бы не возникло. Дерек нужен им как боец, а не вьючная лошадь. Он и сам уже не знал, что чувствует больше: вину за то, что они тащат полуживого Питера с собой, или вину за мысли, что могли бы бросить его умирать в одиночестве.

Айзек, проходя мимо Стайлза, чуть пихнул его локтем.

\- Всё нормально. Идём.

Через пару миль им пришлось свернуть с дороги, уходя вглубь леса. На обочине стало попадаться все больше зомби. Видимо это жители той деревни, которые шли ведомые зомби-чутьем в большой город. 

Стало совсем темно, когда путь им преградила река. Течение было довольно быстрым, и перейти можно было только на небольшой возвышенности. Питер наотрез отказался, чтобы Дерек его перенес.

\- Я пойду сам. Мне, правда, лучше.

Хейл с сомнением осмотрел дядю, но тот действительно выглядел лучше. У него прошел жар, и черные нити не распространялись дальше по телу. 

\- Хорошо, но если что - не геройствуй. 

Питер закатил глаза и кивнул.

Первым пошел Дерек, он надел один рюкзак на спину, а второй взял в руки. Он осторожно и медленно прошел на середину реки, чуть не упав раза четыре. Течение было довольно сильное, но он смог пройти на другой берег, намочив только ноги.

Скотт, скинув свой рюкзак, присел, чтобы Эллисон забралась ему на спину. Он решил сперва переправить девушку, а затем вернуться за ее и своим рюкзаками. Они без происшествий перешли к Дереку, и МакКол осторожно опустил Эллисон на землю. За ними прошел Стайлз. Айзек предложил Кире перенести ее, так же как Скотт Эллисон, но та отказалась. Джексон сидел на камне и смотрел на все это действие, попивая воду. Он решил идти последним. Питер зашел в воду, поморщился, ощутив холод, но уверенно двинулся вперед. Айзек с Кирой пошли за ним. Скотт был уже больше, чем на середине реки, когда его сбила проплывающая мимо ветка, он взмахнул руками, задевая как раз подошедшего к нему Питера, и они оба упали в воду. Кира, засмотревшись на них, поскользнулась, но ее успел схватить Айзек.

Стайлз уже ринулся в воду, но Дерек схватил его за шкирку. Скотта и Питера уже унесло вниз по течению. Айзек, отпустив только на берегу вымокшую до нитки Киру, быстро подошел к Альфе и сбросил рюкзак. Дерек крикнул Джексону, чтобы тот перебирался и оставался с девушками, а он, Лейхи и Стайлз побежали на помощь. Бежать было трудно из-за каменистого берега, но через минут пять они заметили Скотта. Он был без сознания, но на первый взгляд получил только синяки, да наглотался воды. Питера видно не было. Пока ребята приводили друга в чувство, Дерек пошел дальше на поиски дяди. Он вернулся спустя минут двадцать, покачал головой, и, помогая Скотту идти, они отправились обратно. Стайлз оглянулся назад и закусил до боли губу, но пошел за остальными.

Когда они вернулись, Джексон уже был с девушками, а Эллисон перебинтовывала Кире правую руку. Видимо она поранилась, когда поскользнулась. От локтя до запястья была царапина, которую бы обычному человеку пришлось зашивать. Регенерация шла, но медленно, поэтому Эллисон обработала рану антисептиком и забинтовала ее.

Дерек подошел к ним:

\- Надо будет зашить, когда доберемся до ближайшего города.

Кира мотнула головой и прижала руку к себе:

\- Заживет, - она посмотрела на парней. - А где Питер?..

Все промолчали. У них появилась еще одна тема, на которую не стоит разговаривать.

Хейл осмотрел берег. Поставить палатки здесь было невозможно, но поодаль была небольшая пещера. Они сложили внутрь рюкзаки, а снаружи развели костер. Почти все были мокрые насквозь. Ребята разделись, развесив и разложив одежду, чтобы за ночь она высохла. В рюкзаках были пледы, спальники, и даже на кого-то нашлась запасная одежда. Они молча поужинали и, не сговариваясь, легли спать, сбившись в кучу. В эту ночь никто не остался дежурить.


	10. Глава 9

Скотт оторвался от губ Эллисон и нежно провел по ее волосам рукой. 

\- Нам нужно вернуться.

\- Да... - девушка улыбнулась и прижалась к парню сильнее.

Они сидели на крыше заброшенной многоэтажки уже несколько часов. Вечные споры Стайлза с Джексоном, к которым подключался почти каждый раз Айзек, всех уже довели. Кира даже один раз сорвалась в истерику. Дереку пришлось несколько часов успокаивать Юкимуру. 

С кицуне вообще в последнее время было сложно общаться. Ее лиса еще слабо откликалась, но использовать катану в магическом виде Кира уже не могла. И как обычный меч тоже. Ее рука так и не зажила. Регенерация работала, но стоило девушке что-то резко сделать, и рана открывалась. Когда они добрались до большого города в Аризоне, Дерек, найдя больницу, силой заставил Киру зашить рану. Но это особо не помогло. Она постоянно кровоточила и гноилась. 

Джексон стал просто невыносим. Его постоянные придирки, резкие замечания и недовольство вообще всем вокруг, убивали те крупицы спокойствия, что стая редко, но испытывала. Он спал отдельно, ни к кому не подходил и не помогал. Стал таким же, как до обращения. Мудаком.

Стая... про них теперь это можно было сказать только как о группе людей. Их волки перестали откликаться, и даже не ощущались. Никто из ребят не мог превратиться. Ни у кого не было регенерации и сверхчувств. Даже Дерек потерял связь с волком. Все до последнего надеялись, что уж урожденный оборотень, да еще и Альфа, сможет удержать своего волка. Но, увы.

Их главной темой ежедневных ссор было исчезновение внутренних волков. Поэтому, когда Уиттмор завел свою пластинку, Скотт и Эллисон потихоньку слиняли на крышу. У них было все прекрасно. Скотт был снова по уши влюблен и ничего вокруг, кроме Эллисон, не замечал. А девушка просто жила сегодняшним днем. Арджент не совсем понимала свои чувства. Вызваны они тем, что она до сих пор что-то чувствовала к Скотту, или это все влияние атмосферы апокалипсиса. Ведь каждый мог погибнуть в любой момент. Хотелось хоть на миг почувствовать что-то, кроме постоянного чувства страха.

В этом городе не было электричества и вода лилась из кранов с перебоями. Где-то видимо были генераторы, которые еще каким-то чудом работали. Пройдя такой путь - машины были практически бесполезны, либо не было бензина, либо перекрыты дороги, но чаще они были просто разбиты, - они лишились большей части своих вещей. Рюкзаки остались только у Стайлза, его родной, школьный рюкзак, и у Джексона, который со своим богатством просто не мог расстаться. Хотя в нем и было то всего ничего: бутылка воды, да пара вещей. Оружие они тоже или меняли (огнестрел), или выкидывали (арбалеты). Неизменной была только бита Стайлза. Он ее даже усовершенствовал, набив в нее больших гвоздей.

Зомби загнали их в высотку. Поднявшись на последний, тридцатый этаж, ребята забаррикадировали двери пентхауса и убили его прежнего хозяина. Он оказался во всем помещении единственным. Видимо, богатенький папенькин сынок умер от передоза, а затем превратился в зомби. Кроме огромного количества алкоголя в баре, который занимал практически всю стену в гостиной, девушки нашли запасы еды. Из пригодного были только запакованные чипсы и крекеры, да немного консервов. Но в одном из шкафов кухни Стайлз нашел кофе. У него только от одного запаха потекли слюни. 

Ребята наконец-то смогли передохнуть от вечной погони. Перекусив чипсами и выпив по несколько чашек кофе каждый, они расположились в гостиной. Пить алкоголь никто не решился, так как он действовал теперь на всех одинаково, и мало ли что могло случиться. Хотя Дереку было немного интересно, какого быть пьяным. Но Стилински просто отобрал у него бутылку виски и убрал подальше.

Спален оказалось в этой квартире пять. И каждый мог спать отдельно. В гостиной стояли два шикарных кожаных дивана. Джексон сразу выбрал себе самую дальнюю спальню. Скотт и Эллисон было все равно в какую, главное - вместе. Кира, краснея, попросила Айзека поспать с ней. Девушка привыкла, что рядом всегда кто-то есть. Дерек и Стайлз разошлись по оставшимся спальням. Но в первую ночь все, кроме Джексона, оказались в гостиной на сдвинутых диванах.

Посовещавшись, они решили ненадолго остановиться в квартире, прежде, чем двинуться дальше. Ребята очень сильно истощились, и физически, и морально. Стайлзу начали сниться кошмары, в которых отец, Питер и Лидия зовут его. Сперва, они люди, какими он их знал, но в конце они становятся зомби и жрут его заживо. Несколько раз он с криком вскакивал посреди ночи, будя всех. Джексон ворчал и проклинал его, остальные же сонные, но обеспокоенные старались поддержать парня. Кошмары почти прекратились, когда в одну из ночей, Дерек сжал его в своих объятиях. 

Айзек в основном отмалчивался. Он закрылся в себе. И когда его волк исчез, Хейл уже не мог так легко прочитать парня. Дерек порой замечал, что Лейхи подолгу смотрит в одну точку, или на кого-то из стаи. Но проходило время, и он улыбался, становясь прежним Айзеком.

Была еще одна особенность. Кровь бывших оборотней стала черной. Когда Дерек, спасая Киру от зомби, порезался, никто не обратил внимания. Но спустя час как они отбились от живых мертвецов, Стайлз с ужасом осматривал рану на животе мужчины. Та уже не затягивалась так легко, как раньше, и из нее сочилась черная кровь. У оборотней была такая при сильном отравлении. Но Хейл умирать явно не собирался. Эллисон обработала и забинтовала его торс. А Стайлз, схватив нож, подошел к Скотту и, взяв его за запястье, чуть резанул тому по пальцу. МакКол взвизгнул и попытался вырвать конечность, но Стилински держал крепко. Он повернул ладонь парня ко всем, показывая, что и у Скотта кровь черная. Стайлз уколол палец себе, но его кровь была привычного красного цвета.

***

Спустившись в пентхаус по винтовой лестнице, Скотт и Эллисон застали Стайлза скачущим на одной ноге и матерящим диван.

\- Стайлз? - Скотт подошел к нему и недоуменно осмотрел парня.

\- Черт..черт...черт...я ударился мизинцем, бро, - Стайлз поморщил нос, и за ним повторил МакКол.

\- Не круто, чувак.

\- Да уж..

\- А где все? - Эллисон прошла в зону кухни и поставила чайник на газ. Хоть плита работала без перебоев, и за долгое время они смогли приготовить хоть что-то, кроме консервов.

\- Уиттмор, как всегда, в своем царстве, Кира пытается принять душ, а Айзек и Дерек послали меня за водой....но я почти пал смертью храбрых! - Стилински улыбнулся и вздернул нос. Но затем навалился на Скотта и состроил жалостливое лицо. - Пожалей меня, Скотти...

Скотт засмеялся и обнял Стайлза за талию. В этот момент зашел Айзек.

\- Господи, Эллисон, вернись ко мне. Не разбивай эту чудесную пару!

Девушка заулыбалась и достала на всех чашки.

\- Кто что будет?

Ребята наперебой стали называть напитки и, весело болтая, уселись на диван. Всё это чем-то напоминало их прежнюю жизнь. Они шутили, дурачились, только не могли смотреть фильмы и кидаться попкорном. Их иллюзию всегда портил Джексон, проходящий мимо и едко говорящий то о Лидии, то о Питере. На его реплики всегда реагировал Стайлз. Но Дерек быстро разнимал парней, отправляя Джексона в "его" комнату, а Стайлза возвращая на диван и усаживая рядом с собой.

Стилински по привычке называл Хейла Альфой и волчарой. Даже если волк Дерека исчез, лидером их небольшой группы он остался. Дерек был спокойным, редко поддавался порывам эмоций. Айзек даже иногда называл его машиной. Порой по лицу мужчины было абсолютно не понять, что он чувствует. Но Дереку тоже было тяжело. Он просто не мог себе позволить расслабиться настолько, чтобы как Джексон истерить и выплескивать на всех свои переживания. Дереку иногда снился Питер. Как он стреляет дяде в голову. Тогда Дерек резко открывал глаза, но молча. В основном рядом был кто-то из стаи, чаще Стайлз, и Дерек прижимал парня к себе, успокаиваясь. Реже снилась Кора. Она была где-то далеко, но живая и здоровая. Почему-то во сне ее волчица всё пыталась достучаться до волка Дерека, но тот не отвечал. 

Дерек зашел в гостиную и осмотрел ребят. Эллисон улыбнулась ему и позвала к ним. Она быстро сходила на кухню, принеся для Хейла чашку ароматного кофе. Дерек сел в кресло и сделал маленький глоток. Ребята обсуждали какой-то старый, теперь уже старый, фильм. Новые все равно вряд ли снимут. Если только зомби не эволюционируют до стадии разумных. 

Кира вышла из ванной и откинула мокрые волосы со лба.

\- Там только ледяная вода осталась... но можно нагреть на плите.

Эллисон поднялась с дивана и, чмокнув Скотта в нос, ушла с Кирой на кухню, что-то тихо обсуждая.

Оставшиеся парни как-то резко замолчали. Стайлз вздохнул и потянулся:

\- Может сыграем во что?

\- Только не в правду или действие! - Скотт поморщился, как будто съел лимон целиком.

\- Я вроде видел тут карты... - Айзек встал и прошел к комоду, открыл несколько ящиков, и в одном, действительно, лежала колода карт.

\- И на что играть? - Стайлз протянул руку, забирая у Лейхи колоду и начиная тасовать.

\- Может, кто проиграет, тот пьет? - Айзек хитро улыбнулся и покосился на Дерека.

Хейл усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Мамочка Стайлз запретил нам пить.

Стилински фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- Думаю, по чуть-чуть можно, - он кивнул Айзеку в сторону стеллажа с алкоголем, чтобы тот принес выпивку, а сам начал раздавать карты.

Лейхи вернулся с бутылкой виски. Этикетка была незнакомой, но алкоголь явно был не из дешевых.

***

\- Ты жульничал... - Стайлз пьяно выдохнул и облизал пересохшие губы, он висел на плече Хейла, который пытался налить из графина в стакан воды.

\- Боже..ммм...у вас всегда так...все...шатается...- Дерек резко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он выпил всего стопок три, но с непривычки его повело не меньше Стайлза, выпившего в общей сложности полбутылки.

\- Признайсяяяяаааа....ты меня споил!... - Стилински улыбнулся и прижался носом к изгибу шеи Хейла.

\- А то. Только и мечтал... - Дерек наконец-то справился с непосильной задачей и уничтожил за несколько секунд воду, - ...тебя напоить. Вода - это чудо. Будешь?

Парень мотнул головой, тем самым проехавшись носом по коже мужчины и вызывая у того мурашки. Дерек судорожно выдохнул. У него долго никого уже не было, а парень постоянно льнул к нему, лез обниматься. Хейл понимал, что Стайлз всегда был таким. Ему просто необходим тактильный контакт. Но сейчас Дерек реально возбудился. И если Стайлз не перестанет, неизвестно, что может произойти.

\- Вот вы где... 

Айзек был самый трезвый из них. Он проиграл всего лишь раз. Так как Скотт и Стайлз проигрывали практически по очереди, и пили в основном они. Но Скотта рано утащила Эллисон, поэтому вся выпивка досталась Стайлзу.

Стилински нехотя оторвался от Дерека и встал, как ему казалось, прямо.

\- А вот ты... ты точно мух...муш....му... - парень устало выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. - Спать.

Дерек хотел было уже подхватить Стайлза и отвести в комнату, как его опередил Айзек. Лейхи закинул руку Стайлза себе на плечо, прижимая его за талию к себе, и увел в сторону спальни, о чем-то ему нашептывая.

Дерек замер, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Но лишь мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли. Он выпил еще стакан воды, практически уже протрезвев, и отправился спать.

***

Утром у Стайлза безумно болела голова. Он выпил две таблетки аспирина, обнаружив их в аптечке бывшего хозяина. Эллисон сварила ему суп из консервов. И к обеду парня вроде отпустило.

Он поднялся на крышу, где собрались все, даже Джексон был тут. Он лежал на шезлонге и делал вид, что один. Стайлз подошел к Скотту и спросил, как тот себя чувствует. Парни стали вспоминать моменты их школьной жизни и редкие попойки. Как Кира вдруг вскрикнула и указала пальцем на улицу.

\- Это люди!

Все замерли, смотря, как за девочкой лет пяти и ее отцом, бегут зомби. Эллисон вздрогнула и отвернулась, пряча лицо на груди Скотта. Девочка громко кричала, пока резко не стало тихо. Все, не сговариваясь, спустились вниз и сели в гостиной.

\- Думаю, нам пора выдвигаться.

Дерек обвел всех взглядом и, не встретив возражений, раздал указания по сборам. Через пару часов они покинули город.


	11. Глава 10

Поначалу Стайлз пытался следить за временем, но после случая с Питером он несколько дней был в прострации. А потом уже и смысла не было знать, какой сегодня день, месяц. Когда зомби или некогда милые домашние животные пытаются тебя сожрать, неважно что за день: благодарения, сочельник или новый год. 

Они только расправились с группой зомби и зашли в уцелевший магазин игрушек. Айзек и Дерек подперли тумбой дверь, а Эллисон раздала всем по последним энергетическим батончикам. Воду они пока находили без проблем, поэтому особо не экономили. Стайлз все еще чувствовал тупую боль в висках. Прикрыв глаза, он прижался к плечу, севшего рядом с ним, Скотта и постарался вздремнуть. Поели молча, но потом Скотт тихо стал пререкаться с Джексоном. В разговор вмешались Эллисон и Дерек. Надо было достать оружие.

Айзек сделал последний глоток воды и отложил пустую бутылку в сторону. Он сел поудобней у стены и прикрыл глаза, смотря сквозь ресницы на Стайлза. Тот, по-видимому, все же заснул. Скользнув взглядом по лицу парня, Лейхи остановился на губах...

_Айзек затащил пьяного Стайлза в комнату, закрыв ногой дверь. Он уложил парня в кровать и наклонился к его лицу. Стайлз, облизнув губы, что-то пьяно промурчал. Айзек резко подался вперед, заваливаясь всем телом на Стилински. Он целовал его жадно, мокро и глубоко. Сплетаясь языками и вырывая из глотки Стайлза задушенные стоны. Айзек оторвался от губ парня, спустился вниз по подбородку к шее дорожкой поцелуев. Он уже был готов оставить засос, как замер, будто на него вылили ушат ледяной воды._

_\- Дерек.... - Стилински выгнулся в пояснице и хныкнул. Парень явно был возбужден, но представлял сейчас далеко не Айзека._

_Лейхи отстранился, тяжело дыша. Он без препятствий мог воспользоваться ситуацией, но понимал, что хочет не этого. Стайлз должен осознавать с кем он._

Айзек так ушел в свои воспоминания, не сразу понимая, что его трясут за плечо. Кира протягивала ему бутылку воды, смущенно улыбаясь. Парень улыбнулся одной стороной губ в ответ и взял бутылку. Кира отсела обратно к Эллисон. Лейхи покрутил бутылку в руках, сдирая с нее этикетку, мельком глянув на девушку. Вот она точно была не против отношений с ним. Но Айзек не хотел ее. Даже, когда Кира попросила переночевать с ней, Айзек лишь приобнял ее за талию, но это было все, что между ними произошло ночью.

Стайлз открыл резко глаза и осоловело осмотрелся.

\- Черт...меня вырубило... - он потянулся, зевая во весь рот.

Скотт усмехнулся и стукнул его ладонью по макушке. Стайлз в ответ пихнул его локтем, и они начали в шутку мутузить друг друга. Когда они успокоились, Дерек пересказал Стилински недавний разговор. Им нужно было найти оружейный магазин и пополнить запасы еды. 

Стайлз, Скотт и Айзек пойдут за едой, а Дерек и Джексон найдут оружейный. Девушки оставались в магазине с вещами.

***

\- Здесь уже все забрали до нас... - Стайлз осмотрел полки уже в шестом доме. Они нашли лишь несколько банок консервированных персиков и одну бобов.

\- А в магазине полно зомби, - Скотт сидел на кухонной тумбе, болтая в воздухе ногами. 

Айзек молча проверял ящики. Не найдя там ничего полезного, он захлопнул дверцу и повернулся к парням:

\- Может стоит забрать ту собаку?... - он кивнул на окно. 

Когда они подошли к дому, на лужайке, волоча задние ноги, рычала собака. Стилински, недолго думая, ударил ее битой по голове, разнося череп в осколки. Скотт и Стайлз, вспомнив об этом, переглянулись и одновременно выдали:

\- Фу!

\- Я думаю животных есть не стоит... - Скотт повел плечом и спрыгнул на пол. - Они все подвержены вирусу. А те, которые еще на вид здоровые, могут быть носителями. И съев их, ты заразишься, даже не умерев. Или умрешь от их мяса... - МакКол запутал сам себя. Так, бормоча себе под нос, парень направился на поиски туалета.

Стайлз и Айзек остались одни. Лейхи выдохнул и посмотрел на Стилински.

\- Стайлз... я... насчет вчерашнего...

Стилински покраснел и мотнул головой:

\- Да уж, хорошо меня развезло, - он слегка улыбнулся и посмотрел Айзеку в глаза.- Я ж ничего не натворил? - он выжидающе замер, закусив от напряжения губу.

Айзек внимательно посмотрел на него, понимая, что Стайлз не помнит, что между ними произошло. С одной стороны он почувствовал облегчение, а с другой злость.

\- Нет. Нет, Стайлз. Все было нормально.

\- Ну и отличненько, - парень улыбнулся и пошел искать Скотта. - Скотти! Ты там не помер??

***

Зайдя в очередной дом, им пришлось убить двух пожилых зомби, один из которых чуть не оттяпал Скотту руку.

\- Как надоели... - Стайлз поморщился, сбрасывая с биты остатки мозгов. Он прошел на кухню, зажимая нос. В отличие от предыдущих домов, где видимо заказывали пиццу, или были до безумия чистоплотные хозяева, на этой царил бардак. Остатки еды лежали на столе, тумбах и в раковине. Стайлз не выдержал, и, выбежав в коридор, его вывернуло, оставляя желудок парня совершенно пустым.

\- Идем отсюда... - он вытер рукавом рубашки рот и, достав из рюкзака бутылку воды, сделал пару жадных глотков. - Давайте найдем еще магазин, не везде же зомби... - он несчастно посмотрел на парней.

\- Давайте хотя бы осмотрим верхние этажи. Вдруг у них оружие есть, - Айзек сделал шаг к лестнице на второй этаж.

Стилински согласно кивнул и забежал на второй этаж. Подальше от ужасной вони. Правда на втором этаже было не лучше. Запахи немытых тел, белья, а в ванную комнату вообще без противогаза входить было запрещено. Стайлз мотнул головой и схватил Айзека за руку.

\- Давай уйдем.

Лейхи аккуратно отцепил пальцы парня от своей руки, чуть задержав их в своих.

\- Иди со Скоттом на улицу, я сейчас.

Скотта и Стайлза просить дважды не пришлось, они мигом спустились вниз и выскочили на улицу, делая спасительные глотки свежего воздуха. Айзек же, замотав нос шарфом, прошел по комнатам, и в одной нашел ружье. А на прикроватном столике стояла коробка патронов к нему. Он еще осмотрел пару комнат и вышел к парням.

\- Ну ты герой, - Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу, и они двинулись в сторону маленького магазинчика на заправке. Хотя, скорее всего, там давно уже ничего не было.

Скотт шел какое-то время молча, а потом выдал:

\- Как тебе Кира?

Стайлз и Айзек одновременно повернулись к МакКолу, но тот смотрел на Лейхи.

\- Оу...Кира, - Айзек неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- А все же? Она явно тобой заинтересована, - Скотт немного покраснел. У них с Кирой быстро все сошло на нет. Парень не переставал думать и говорить об Эллисон, что явно было не по душе его новой девушке.

\- Скотт. Мне сейчас не до отношений. Это вы с Эллисон устроили роман на трупах, - Айзек довольно резко высказался, но, заметив поникший взгляд Скотта, хлопнул его по плечу. - Мне нравится кое-кто другой.

Стайлз перевел на него взгляд и хитро прищурился:

\- Да неужели Джексон?? - он рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову, открывая белоснежную и беззащитную шею.

У Лейхи возникло желание свернуть ее, выдрать трахею и одновременно вгрызться в нее, оставляя багровые цветы засосов. Тряхнув кудряшками, Айзек лишь пожал плечами, слегка улыбнувшись, и молча пошел дальше.

Парни начали строить предположения, одно нелепее другого, пока Айзек не шикнул на них. В итоге они вернулись к остальным с консервами, что нашли в домах, и парой упаковок чипсов, мармеладных мишек и одной завалившейся под прилавок в магазине на заправке банкой тушенки.

***

Дерек осмотрел их скудные запасы и перевел взгляд на то, что удалось найти им с Джексоном. Им повезло не намного больше. Оружейный магазин был маленький, и его уже успели разграбить. Оружия практически не было, только по полу валялось множество патронов и гильз. Они были все перемешаны, что даже не разобрать калибр. А выискивать заняло бы не один день.

Им удалось найти два пистолета с патронами к ним и три охотничьих ножа. На обратном пути они пошли другой дорогой, где в одном здании был полицейский участок. Дерек стащил с мертвых копов кобуру для пистолетов, несколько наручников, но табельное все было или пустым, или уже не пригодным для использования.

\- Я думаю нам нужно выдвигаться . Здесь слишком много зомби. Можно переночевать в каком-нибудь доме на окраине. Там, думаю, уже никого не осталось. А если и есть, то пара-тройка зомби нам не помеха.

Все согласно кивнули и, распределив вещи, выдвинулись в путь.

***

В доме, в котором они хотели только переночевать, им пришлось задержаться на какое-то время. Начались сильные ливни, и просто не было возможности двинуться в путь. Они, как могли, растягивали припасы, но под конец третьего дня все закончилось.

\- Я даже не понимаю вечер сейчас или утро... - Стайлз смотрел в окно, на затянутое серым небо.

Джексон недовольно посмотрел на Стилински:

\- Заткнись и дай поспать. Хоть так не ощущается голод, - у парня тут же заурчал живот, и он, горестно вздохнув, повернулся на бок, лицом к стене. 

Дом был одноэтажный и с одной спальней, которую отдали девочкам. Все остальные расположились в гостиной, где стоял один раскладной диван и два кресла. Еды в доме не оказалось, а сама кухня была перевернута вверх дном.

\- Вот бы вы сейчас превратились в волков и поймали какого-нибудь кролика... - Стайлз вздохнул и подул на отросшую челку. Он даже не заметил, как отрасли волосы. Дерек вообще порой за несколько дней зарастал щетиной, как заправский дровосек. Стилински поскреб по своей едва заросшей щеке и стукнулся лбом о холодное стекло. Начало довольно ощутимо холодать, хотя в разгаре было лето. Не могло же пройти уже три месяца?.... Хотя, кто его знает.

От разглядывания неба Стайлза отвлек скулеж с кухни. Парень вздохнул и закатил глаза. Самым нытиком оказался Скотт. Он ныл, что нет еды, нет света, воды в ванной, да все ему было не так. Послышался звук удара, а затем в комнату зашел Айзек, а за ним Скотт потирающий затылок. Он недовольно и обиженно смотрел на Лейхи.

\- Нам нужна еда. Иначе, Скотт сожрет кого-нибудь ночью, - парень сел за стол и посмотрел на Дерека, который чистил ружье.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Здесь недалеко есть еще один дом, Дерек. 

Альфа отложил ружье и осмотрел всех, даже Джексон повернулся к ним и приподнялся, готовый прямо сейчас бежать туда. Хейл кивнул и поднялся, проверяя пистолеты и ножи.

\- Пойду я и Стайлз. 

\- Можно и мне с вами? - Кира стояла в дверях спальни и смотрела на Альфу, держа в руках катану. - Я тоже хочу помочь...

Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись, Хейл кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Остальные заприте дверь и не помрите до нашего прихода.

Джексон криво и кисло улыбнулся, делая вид, что оценил шутку. Скотт же яростно закивал и с надеждой уставился на Стайлза. Стилински покачал головой и улыбнулся:

\- Жди, бро, - проходя мимо Скотта за своей битой, он похлопал друга по плечу и, захватив еще рюкзак, пошел следом за Дереком и Кирой. Те уже вышли на улицу, в момент промокая до нитки. Услышав, как Скотт запер дверь, они быстрым шагом двинулись в сторону дома, едва виднеющегося из-за пелены дождя.


	12. Глава 11

Эллисон сидела на диване в гостиной, а Скотт лежал, уложив голову ей на колени. Девушка задумчиво перебирала пряди на голове парня пальцами, думая об отце. Они шли так долго, но нигде пока не встречали живых людей. Да, вдалеке они видели и машины, проезжающие по шоссе, и как зомби догоняют и убивают людей. Но им ни разу не удалось встретиться с кем-то живым лицом к лицу.

Скотт ойкнул, когда Элли слишком сильно сжала пальцы в его волосах. Арджент тут же отпустила, виновато закусив губу. Но, не выдержав, заулыбалась и снова дернула Скотта за прядку. Парень зарычал и накинулся на неё, повалив на диван и начиная щекотать.

Джексон, войдя в гостиную, поморщился и, кашлянув, заявил:

\- Может, оставите свои брачные игры?

Ребята тут же отлипли друг от друга и посмотрели на Уиттмора. Эллисон понимала, что Джексону очень нелегко. Он потерял единственного человека, который любил его таким какой он есть, без прикрас. И сейчас парню было трудно оставаться среди людей, которые стали друг для друга действительно больше, чем просто стая - семьей. А без волка Джексон совсем отдалился. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Уиттмор, - Айзек зашел в комнату и подошел к креслу, заваливаясь в него. Он хотел было поджать ноги, но был слишком высоким, и просто не уместился бы. - Ты бы тоже зажимал Мартин... - он не успел договорить, как к нему подлетел взбешенный Джексон. 

Скотт подорвался с дивана, рванув вперед и вставая между ними. Он уперся руками в грудь Джексона и пытался сдержать его. Что, без силы оборотня, давалось ему с трудом.

\- Ты бы лучше заткнулся, грёбаный неудачник! Тебя даже эта ваша Эрика не выбрала! Укатила с негром, а тебя послала!

Айзек побледнел и сжал кулаки. Он не понимал откуда Уиттмор знает об этом. После своего обращения, а затем обращения Эрики, Лейхи обратил на волчицу внимание. И дело было даже не во внешности. Эрика наконец вылезла из своей скорлупы, показывая характер. Пусть иногда она перегибала палку, понять чувства, столько лет угнетаемой девушки, можно было. Он признался ей под влиянием желания его волчонка быть с красивой и сильной волчицей. И Айзек был благодарен Рейес, что та ему отказала. Ведь сиюминутная прихоть могла вылиться в никому ненужные и болезненные отношения.

\- Лучше закрой свою пасть! - Лейхи взбесился не на шутку. - Ты без Лидии ноль! Ничто! Только она тебя терпела! А сейчас ты никому не нужен!

Парни уже готовы были вцепиться друг другу в глотки, как Эллисон с силой стукнула по столу кулаком, отбивая руку.

\- Хватит! Вы ведете себя как идиоты! Мы должны быть вместе! - она перевела дыхание, а потом закусила дрожащую губу. - Мой отец...он тоже...погиб...а вы...

Скотт отпихнул в сторону Джексона и подошел к Арджент.

\- Элли... с ним все хорошо... и с ма...

\- Нет! Нет же, Скотт! Открой глаза! Это конец! - Эллисон стерла слезы с щек и убежала в спальню, захлопнув дверь и заперев ее на щеколду.

Парни напряглись. Они неловко помялись на своих местах, а затем молча разошлись по своим углам.

***

Когда Дерек, Стайлз и Кира вернулись, дождь лишь слегка моросил. Им не удалось ничего найти. Дерек внимательно осмотрел ребят, понимая, что у них что-то произошло. Только по красным глазам Эллисон можно было догадаться, что они повздорили. Но все молчали, и Хейл тоже решил промолчать. Не стоило начинать разборки, когда и так у всех нервы на пределе. Он дал на сборы полчаса, и они выдвинулись в путь.

Им нужно было идти на юг, но зомби сбили их с маршрута и загнали на север. По пути им встречались открытые машины, в которых иногда можно было найти что-то съестное, чаще всего чипсы. Иногда они видели еще здоровых животных, но те боялись людей и обходили по дуге за несколько метров. 

Стайлз остановился и уперся руками в свои колени:

\- Нам нужно где-то переночевать. И я хочу безумно пить.

Парень осмотрел степь, посреди которой они оказались. Патроны у них кончились, и отбиваться от зомби стало труднее. Одни ножи и бита не справлялись так хорошо, как огнестрел. 

\- Нам нужно идти дальше, - Дерек выдохнул и посмотрел на палящее солнце сквозь пальцы. 

Остальные были вымотаны так, что еле открывали глаза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать шаг.

\- Мы не ели несколько дней, вчера кончилась вода. Мы умрем тут, - Хейл обвел всех серьезным взглядом и остановился на Стайлзе.

\- А я что?

Дерек повел плечом и приподнял одну бровь, Стайлз фыркнул и закатил глаза:

\- Оу, ну конечно, всё Стайлз. Так, котятки, давайте поднимайте свои очаровательные задницы и двигайте своими ножками за нашим чудесным Альфой.

Все вымученно улыбнулись, но стали подниматься с земли, кто успел сесть, кто просто стоял, сделал шаг вперед. Тут небо начали заволакивать тучи.

\- Ну круто... - Джексон поморщил нос и кисло посмотрел на ребят. - И что нам делать?

Все сразу уставились на Хейла. Тот пожал плечами и посмотрел на Стайлза, все тоже уставились на Стилински. Стайлз поднял ладони и покачал головой:

\- Ну ребят, в самом деле, я ж не бог...

\- Да его и нет, - Айзек устало выдохнул и облизал сухие губы. Пить хотелось ужасно.

Стайлз фыркнул и посмотрел на небо:

\- Зато напьемся хоть.

Все недоверчиво перевели на небо глаза, но молча двинулись следом за Хейлом. Они прошли всего несколько метров, как начался дождь. Когда-то ребята были бы рады ему, но в последнее время дождь был странный. Видимо где-то взорвались несколько химических заводов, и порой дождь вызывал зуд, если попадал на кожу, и рвоту, если пить дождевую воду.

Дерек выдохнул и набрал в ладонь воды, он помедлил и сделал глоток. Ребята, затаив дыхание, следили за ним. Когда Дерек кивнул, все разом подставили обе ладони, набирая как можно больше воды и начиная жадно пить. Они бы отдали многое за горячую ванну, вкусный и разнообразный ужин, мягкую постель. Когда-то обыденные вещи, теперь казались роскошью и несбыточными мечтами. 

Напившись, они двинулись в путь. Нужно было дойти хоть до какого-нибудь населенного пункта. Еды уже практически нигде не осталось. То, что не разграбили, просто протухло без электричества и холода. Дождь прекратился к ночи, но они все еще шли по степи. Кира всхлипнула и, споткнувшись, упала на колени.

\- Я...я больше не могу...

Айзек подхватил ее под живот и поставил на ноги, помедлив, он перехватил девушку удобней и забросил себе на плечо.

\- Идем.

Они шли еще часа три, прежде, чем наткнулись на кладбище машин. Разные модели разных годов, они стояли в несколько рядов, занимая довольно большую площадь. Там даже был довольно новый школьный автобус. Ребята зашли внутрь, стараясь особо не шуметь и сперва осмотреть салон. Зомби могли "жить" даже с половиной тела, а иногда и одна голова могла быть "живой".

Обойдя салон, Дерек кивнул ребятам, и те прошли вглубь автобуса. Айзек закрыл дверь и подпер ее битой, которую перед этим забрал у Стайлза. Они расположились на сидениях и, несмотря на дикий голод, сразу провалились в сон.

***

На улице слышались крики, стрельба и рычание зомби. Ребята сонно и недовольно зашевелились и попытались разглядеть в окнах, что происходит. Солнце уже вовсю светило над степью. Дерек и Кира все еще спали, видимо так устали, что даже ядерный взрыв их бы не разбудил. Стилински зевнул и, потерев глаза, встал.

\- Там живые люди.

Айзек схватил его за руку и прислушался.

\- Нам не стоит туда идти.

\- Но может им нужна помощь...

\- Ага. Как и нам, - Джексон фыркнул и завалился обратно, прикрывая глаза, - Вперед. Одним меньше.

Айзек недовольно глянул на Уиттмора, которого видимо только могила исправит, и повернулся снова к Стайлзу. 

\- Одного я тебя не отпущу.

Скотт и Эллисон, все еще не понимающие в чем дело, выглядывали в окна. Тут девушка вздрогнула и вовремя успела зажать рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Прямо перед ней появился зомби и стал бросаться на автобус.

Стайлз тут же подошел к окну и выглянул.

\- Айзек...возьми мою биту и катану Киры. Там действительно люди!

Стилински бросился к двери автобуса, но едва он открыл дверь, как в нее влетела девушка, замахнувшаяся на парня битой. Они замерли, каждый держа наготове свое оружие. Тут Стайлз резко схватил незнакомку за рукав куртки и втащил в салон, пихая ногой в грудь зомби и опуская биту тому на голову. Он закрыл дверь и уставился на девушку.

\- Офигеть...живая...

Незнакомка скептически осмотрела парня и улыбнулась.

\- Я смотрю у тебя правильное оружие, - она улыбнулась и закинула биту на плечо. - Я Эдди. А там мои друзья.

Она кивнула на дверь и, перехватив удобней биту, попросила кивком головы открыть. Стайлз усмехнулся, сжав крепче рукоятку своей биты, и они вдвоем вышли на улицу. Айзек, недолго думая, схватил катану Киры и, на ходу бросив Скотту, чтобы тот запер дверь, отправился следом за парочкой.

МакКол, заперев дверь, попросил Эллисон, чтобы та разбудила Дерека и Киру. Через несколько минут, они уже все были на улице.

\- Как вы позволили ему уйти?? - Хейл скрипел зубами, сжимая в ярости кулаки.

\- С ним пошел Айзек...и... - Скотт не понимал причины такой реакции Хейла. Стайлз не в первый раз бросался спасать кого-то, не заботясь о себе. И раньше Хейлу было глубоко наплевать, что станет с парнем.

\- Идем!

Дерек рванул вперед, обходя машину за машиной, но даже не понимая куда идти. Может они шли в совсем противоположную сторону от того места, где был Стайлз. И Айзек. Из-за огромной фуры на него вылетел зомби, которого он по привычке хотел разорвать когтями, но, вспомнив, что он больше не оборотень, резко увернулся. Скотт, шедший следом за мужчиной, тут же среагировал, всадив по рукоятку нож в череп зомби.

\- Спасибо...

Дерек выдохнул и вытащил свой нож, понимая, что рассчитывать придется теперь только на человеческие силы и оружие. Пройдя еще несколько метров, они услышали как кто-то разговаривает. И это явно не зомби. Хейл дал команду остановиться и ждать его здесь. Сам Дерек выглянул сперва из своего укрытия, а затем перебежками добрался до говоривших. Это оказались темнокожая женщина и странного вида мужчина. Он осторожно вышел из-за машины и окликнул их. Те сразу схватились за оружие. У женщины был пистолет, а вот у мужика ничего в руках не оказалось. Он просто поднял руки вверх и улыбнулся.

***

\- Так вы утверждаете, что вакцина есть? - Стайлз впился зубами в сушеную рыбу, которой с ним поделилась Эддисон. Та девушка, что влетела к ним в автобус.

В этой группе людей были Эдди, ее парень Мак, лейтенант Уоррен и Мёрфи. На нем испытывали вакцину против зомби-вируса, и мужчина выжил. Лейтенант должна была доставить его в лабораторию, где врачи сделают из его крови вакцину. И направлялись они в Калифорнию. Услышав это, Джексон встрепенулся. Он все еще верил, что Лидия может быть жива. И теперь у него появился шанс вернуться с этими людьми назад и отыскать девушку.

\- Мы точно ничего не знаем. Но как видишь - Мёрфи жив. Значит его кровь действительно может помочь, - Роберта чуть улыбнулась и перехватила рукоятку пистолета поудобнее. Она мельком взглянула на Мёрфи, и в этом взгляде было много недоверия и настороженности.

Видимо не так все у них гладко, как кажется на первый взгляд. Но у кого сейчас не напряженные отношения? Разве только у Эллисон и Скотта. Дерек мотнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Ему нужно было отвести своих людей, свою семью, в Техас. Это было главным.

\- Ну, круто. Сделают вакцину, и мы все наконец сможем отдохнуть, - Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на своих, улыбаясь краешком губ. - И долго вы идете? - Стайлз перевел взгляд на Мака.

Парень пожал плечами и посмотрел на свою девушку:

\- Мы уже сбились какой день, месяц...

\- Да мы тоже... - Кира смущенно улыбнулась. Она до сих пор стеснялась чужих. Вот кто практически не изменился после апокалипсиса, так это Юкимура. Даже Эллисон стала жестче.

Поделив еду, они немного отдохнули, а затем решили обговорить дальнейшие действия. Выяснилось, что Дерек и его люди шли не в том направлении, им нужно было немного вернуться назад и повернуть на юг. Уоррен предложила пойти всем вместе, а потом разделиться. Все поддержали её. 

Проверив наличие оружия, они вышли из автобуса и направились в обратный путь. Роберта утверждала, что по пути должен встретиться небольшой городок. Она с мужем как-то на уикенд приезжала в эти места. Эллисон спросила ее о семье, но Уоррен, лишь грустно улыбнувшись, отрицательно качнула головой. Дальше они шли молча. Пока не показались первые дома на окраине города.


	13. Глава 12

В доме была идеальная тишина. Лишь иногда с улицы доносились звуки. Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и попытался скинуть с себя одеяло. Ему было невыносимо жарко, хотелось пить и спать. Он умудрился подхватить простуду, когда несколько дней назад их настиг дождь. Сперва парень не обращал внимания на симптомы. Но когда они дошли до города, то Стилински, радостно вскинув руку вверх, свалился в обморок. 

Рядом на кресле спала Кира. В ее руках была катана, которая при каждом вдохе норовила выпасть из ослабевшей ладони.

\- Кхм..хм...Ки..Кира... - Стайлз поморщился, не узнавая свой голос. Тот был как несмазанные петли у скрипящей двери. 

Кира резко открыла глаза и сжала рукоять меча до побелевших костяшек.

\- Что!!??

Стайлз еле улыбнулся уголком губ и прикрыл от усталости глаза:

\- Я... пить...

Юкимура выдохнула с облегчением и, отложив катану, поднесла к губам парня стакан воды.

\- Не спеши. Все ушли в город, а мы с тобой тут... Ты уже третий день в таком состоянии...

Стилински аж подавился на очередном глотке.

\- Тре...третий??

Девушка улыбнулась и пригладила его взмокшие и торчащие во все стороны волосы.

\- У тебя была лихорадка. Но сейчас температура спала, и Эллисон обещала принести какие-нибудь лекарства, - Кира помолчала. - Те, что вы набрали с Лидией, оказались бесполезны.

Стайлз, сделав последний глоток, лег обратно на подушку и закрыл глаза.

\- Я...еще немного... - он зевнул и еле разборчиво договорил, - посплю...

Кира кивнула, отставила стакан на прикроватную тумбочку и, подоткнув парню одеяло, поднялась. Она прошла до окна и отдернула слегка штору. Спальня была на втором этаже, а перед домом они поставили ограждение из железной сетки, к которой приделали штыри в сторону улицы. Зомби не должны были пройти. Но оставаться тут надолго они не планировали. Если бы не болезнь Стайлза, ушли бы уже в первые сутки.

***

Сегодня им очень повезло. Ребята нашли не тронутый склад с запасами еды. Пусть большая часть пропала - стухла или покрылась плесенью, но множество разных консервов и военных сухпайков разнообразили их рацион.

Уоррен нашла несколько ружей в домах по соседству с тем, в котором они остановились. Эллисон в аптеке набрала довольно много нужных им препаратов. В основном это были антибиотики, что были так необходимы сейчас Стайлзу. Но и на будущее не помешало бы запастись. Кто знает, когда еще им выпадет такой шанс. Она все еще не верила, что в Техасе их ждут и помогут. А что делать потом, девушка даже думать не хотела.

Все вернулись в дом под вечер. Только группа, где были Эдди, Мак и Айзек, еще отсутствовала. Стайлз, проснувшись, переоделся и спустился вниз. Эллисон тут же дала ему лекарство, а Дерек попытался вернуть Стилински в постель. Но тот категорически был против. Он выспался уже на месяц вперед. Стайлз был еще немного слаб, но мысли о том, чтобы вернуться в кровать его ужасали. 

Большинство уже поужинали и разошлись по комнатам. Стайлз все никак не мог доесть свою порцию, переживая за тех, кто еще не вернулся. Вдруг раздался резкий стук в дверь и все подскочили со своих мест. Уоррен подошла к двери, молча указав Хейлу, встать в стороне, чтобы, когда она откроет дверь, тот мог выстрелить. Досчитав до трех, Роберта резко открыла дверь, и в прихожую ввалились Эддисон и Айзек. Они были все перепачканы не пойми в чем, и в руках у них было пусто.

\- А где Мак? - Мёрфи вышел из гостиной, как всегда невозмутимый. 

Он немного напоминал всем Питера. Такой же себялюбивый и едкий в выражениях. Эддисон поджала губы, а Айзек, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери, пытался отдышаться. Эдди прошла к столу на кухне и, налив себе воды, залпом осушила стакан.

\- Он мертв.

Она, больше ничего не говоря, поднялась на второй этаж, и через минуту хлопнула дверь. Все повернулись к Айзеку. Парень отошел от двери и неопределенно махнул рукой.

\- Его укусили. Она выстрелила ему промеж глаз, - Лейхи обвел всех присутствующих сейчас в прихожей взглядом и задержался на Стайлзе. Он чуть скривил губы в улыбке, но такой мимолетной, что никто и не заметил.

\- Я думаю, ей нужно побыть одной. 

Роберта прошла в гостиную, за ней подтянулись и остальные. Когда все расселись, она вытащила из рюкзака Стайлза, с которым ходила в город, военную рацию.

\- Я нашла ее возле военной машины. Нужно настроить на какую-нибудь волну... - лейтенант начала искать частоту, и через минут тридцать то тишины, то шипения, они услышали голоса. Точнее это был всего один голос. Все тут же воспряли духом.

***

\- Вы же слышали, что в Нью-Мексико есть лаборатория. Почему вы не хотите пойти с нами?

Уоррен сидела на кухне с Хейлом наедине. Дерек уже думал о том, чтобы пойти с лейтенантом до лаборатории, где могут создать вакцину. Но у него были Эллисон и Скотт, которые все еще надеялись найти своих родителей.

\- Это займет еще несколько дней, а то и недель. 

\- Вы уже и так идете слишком долго... Ты действительно думаешь, что в Техасе все еще есть лагерь? - она помолчала. - Вы хоть знаете, в какой город идти?

Дерек повел плечом в отрицании и прикрыл от усталости глаза. Он так устал. Но должен, обязан быть сильным. Он уже не был таким как раньше, и готов был принять любую помощь. Но все же за своих людей в ответе был именно он. Их Альфа. Даже без клыков и красных глаз.

\- Подумай. Поговори со своими людьми, - лейтенант встала и, проходя мимо Хейла, хлопнула его по плечу. - Выспись, завтра нам всем предстоит выбор.

Когда женщина ушла, Дерек еще немного посидел, а потом поднялся из-за стола, осторожно задвигая стул, и направился наверх. Он хотел проведать Стайлза. Им так и не удалось поговорить.

Поднявшись наверх, он хотел было уже пройти к комнате, которую выделили Стайлзу, как его привлекли тихие голоса из приоткрытой двери в ближайшую комнату. Хейл сперва хотел пройти мимо, но узнав в одном из говоривших Стайлза, замер у порога.

\- ... его съели на моих глазах... и если бы он был еще жив, я бы выстрелил, как и ты, - Стайлз сжал руку Эдди и погладил большим пальцем ее ладонь. - Не вини себя.

Девушка грустно улыбнулась и сжала пальцы Стайлза своими.

\- Он до последнего смотрел на меня... А когда в его взгляде потухла жизнь...я.. - она сглотнула, - ... выстрелила...

Судорожно выдохнув, Эдди прикрыла глаза. Стилински подсел ближе и обнял девушку.

\- Все будет хорошо. Мы спасем тех, кто остался...и себя. Ради человеческого будущего.

Он улыбнулся и, отстранив Эдди от себя, подмигнул ей. Та улыбнулась сквозь слезы и вытерла мокрые щеки. 

\- Мы многое, что с ним пережили. Перед апокалипсисом мы крупно поссорились... но потом было не до выяснения отношений... и только все наладилось, как...

Стайлз провел по ее волосам рукой и грустно кивнул.

\- Я тебя, правда, понимаю... но тебе нужно отдохнуть. А завтра будет новый день... и неизвестность.

Эдди пихнула его в грудь кулаком и качнула головой:

\- Умеешь ты подбодрить! - она, наконец, улыбнулась и легла под одеяло.

Стайлз встал с кровати и прошел к двери, услышав перед тем как выйти тихое:

\- Спасибо...

Парень слегка дернул уголками губ и тихо выскользнул за дверь, стараясь бесшумно прикрыть ее. Когда он повернулся, чтобы идти к себе, то заметил в тени Дерека. Он чудом не закричал, но схватился за сердце и судорожно вдохнул несколько раз.

\- Хейл! Мать твою! - Стилински прошипел и, зло посмотрев Хейлу в лицо, которое все еще скрывала тень, двинулся к своей комнате.

\- Я просто хотел узнать как ты. И шел к тебе...

\- Но решил пошпионить, а потом довести меня до сердечного приступа! Надеюсь Эллисон взяла капельки от сердца. Мне бы они безумно...

Он уже почти вошел в свою комнату, как сзади его резко толкнули в спину, заталкивая в помещение. Хейл закрыл дверь и резко повернул Стилински к себе, прижал его к своей груди, смотря в глаза.

\- Заткнись, Стайлз.

Парень обомлел от такой наглости.

\- Да ты...ты... ты повторяешься...и как обычно... - Стайлз заулыбался, снова решая заговорить Дерека до обморока. Но чего парень не ожидал в этой жизни точно, это что Хейл поддастся вперед и закроет ему рот поцелуем.

Это было просто прикосновение губ к губам. Резкое, жесткое и даже чуть болезненное. Дерек оторвался от губ парня и посмотрел на ошарашенного и явно потерявшего дар речи Стайлза, ухмыляясь.

\- Надо же, подействовало.

Стилински пришел в себя, отпихнув мужчину подальше, и прижал пальцы к губам.

\- Дебил...

Он был весь пунцовый. И реально не знал, как себя вести и что говорить. Дерек сложил руки на груди и подпер спиной дверь. Он еще немного понаблюдал за таким Стайлзом и, сжалившись, заговорил:

\- Нам нужно решить, что делать дальше. Лейтенант Уоррен предложила идти с ними до той лаборатории. Если там действительно могут создать вакцину, то мы получим иммунитет и спокойно сможем дойти до Техаса.

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стилински и замолчал, ожидая ответа. Мысли Стайлза все еще были не здесь, но, заметив, что Дерек ждет от него реакции, мотнул головой и, пройдя к окну, пожал плечами.

\- Если это реальная возможность выжить, то почему бы и нет?

Хейл кивнул и прикрыл глаза, наблюдая за парнем сквозь ресницы.

\- Тогда пойдем завтра с ними, а на месте уже решим, как поступать дальше.

Стайлз глянул на мужчину через плечо:

\- Мы должны найти Мелиссу и Арджента. Ты же понимаешь...

Дерек поднял руку, призывая парня не продолжать.

\- Конечно. Я бы тоже пошел туда, знай, что мои родные возможно живы...

\- Живы, - твердо, и без вариантов.

Дерек слегка улыбнулся и отвел глаза, в которых скользнула печаль.

\- Пора спать.

Стилински кивнул и вдруг хитро ухмыльнулся. Он плавно подошел к Хейлу и закинул руки ему на шею.

\- А поцелуй на ночь?...

Дерек придержал его за талию и улыбнулся, мотнув головой.

\- Обойдешься. Иди спать, - он слегка шлепнул парня по бедру и подпихнул к кровати.

\- Я же теперь знаю, как тебя заставить это сделать. Мне просто стоит... - он не успел договорить, как Дерек притянул его к себе и чмокнул в губы. 

\- Иди спать, Стайлз.

Хейл посмотрел на губы парня, а затем поднял взгляд и утонул в потемневших глазах цвета карамели. Стайлз облизал губы и, прикрыв глаза, потянулся за новым поцелуем, как в дверь стукнули. 

\- Стайлз?? Стайлз, ты спишь??

Хейл отпрянул от парня и, кашлянув, пошел к двери. Он не успел ее открыть, как в комнату заскочил Скотт.

\- Эллисон взбесилась и выгнала меня.... Можно я посплю с тобой?... - МакКол сделал жалостливое лицо, а потом заметил Хейла. - Оу...я...я помешал? - он переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Все хорошо, Скотт. Иди ложись.

Скотт радостно закивал и направился к кровати, кинув на нее подушку, которую до этого прижимал к себе как родную. Стайлз смущенно потер шею и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Спокойной ночи...

\- И тебе.

Дерек кивнул ему и вышел за дверь. Их отношения наконец-то сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Только Хейл не мог еще решить: хорошо ли это.


	14. Глава 13

В Нью-Мексико они добрались только через несколько дней, а может и неделя прошла. Иногда от усталости, уже не понимали, когда вечер, а когда утро. Людей они больше не встречали. А наслушавшись рассказов Мёрфи про сошедших с ума и пытавшихся их убить, как-то и не оставалось желания встретить живых.

Они как раз проходили очередную ферму, фоном был очередной рассказ от Мёрфи. Вдруг Уоррен резко встала на месте и подняла руку вверх, призывая всех остановиться. Ребята тут же замерли. Вокруг было слишком тихо.

\- Что такое?... - Мёрфи осмотрел ребят, затем покрутился на месте.

Роберта шикнула на него и перехватила винтовку.

\- Как-то все подозрительно спокойно...

Дерек крепче сжал рукоять мачете, который нашел по пути, и нахмурился.

\- Это плохо?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - лейтенант махнула рукой и пошла вперед. Все двинулись за ней, постоянно оглядываясь и крепче сжимая оружие.

Пройдя так какое-то время, они оказались совсем близко к фермерскому дому. Из амбара доносился какой-то скрежет, но больше звуков не было. Ни животных, ни зомби, ни людей. Дерек, Айзек и Эдди подошли к амбару. Роберта вскинула винтовку, смотря в прицел, и кивком указала, чтобы открыли дверь. Айзек, у которого было ружье, выбил дверь ногой, проходя внутрь, и еле успел увернуться, как в его сторону ринулись два зомби. Женщина и ребенок лет десяти были прикованы к стене цепями за ноги. Уоррен выстрелила в ребенка, а Хейл снес женщине голову.

\- Кому понадобилось сажать на цепь зомби?.. - Стайлз вышел вперед и осмотрел амбар. В углу, где были вбиты кольца цепей, были сложены тела, которыми питались зомби. - Кто-то кормил их. 

Эллисон поморщила нос и повернула голову в сторону дома.

\- Может там ее муж?

Остальные посмотрели на дом, ожидая в любой момент появление еще одного зомби или ополоумевшего от горя человека.

\- Нужно проверить.

Дерек стряхнул с лезвия мачете ошметки мозгов и направился к дому. За ним потянулись Айзек, Роберта и Стайлз. Остальные остались ждать на улице. 

Джексон, все это время стоявший в стороне, искоса глянул на Мёрфи и, закусив губу, все же подошел к нему.

\- Эй.

Мужчина вздрогнул и повернулся к парню.

\- Зачем же так пугать? - он сложил руки на груди и изогнул бровь, ожидая объяснений.

\- Я... в общем, я...

\- Ну.

\- Я хочу пойти с вами в Калифорнию.

Мёрфи помолчал, внимательно осматривая Уиттмора.

\- Это решать Уоррен. К тому же, если мы найдем вакцину здесь, в Нью-Мексико, то мы не пойдем дальше.

Джексон облизал пересохшие губы и нервно потер шею. Больше не говоря ни слова, он отошел к Кире.

Зайдя в дом, Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку и пихнул себе за спину. Стилински недовольно шикнул, собираясь припомнить, что они теперь в одном положении, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как мимо его уха просвистел нож, войдя в косяк двери. Роберта тут же навела винтовку на кухонный проем, но там никого уже не было. 

\- Черт...

Айзек выступил вперед, закрывая собой Стайлза. Тот в свою очередь лишь промолчал, понимая, что его бита в этом случае не лучший вариант. Дерек держался за Уоррен. 

Обойдя весь первый этаж и подойдя к лестнице на второй, они услышали наверху возню. Роберта молча подала знак, что идет первая, а Айзек ее прикрывает. Уже на втором этаже, они, стараясь не шуметь, осмотрели ближайшие комнаты, но там никого не оказалось. 

Стайлз опустил биту, которую все время судорожно сжимал так, что ладони вспотели, и повернулся к Дереку, он уже хотел что-то сказать, как на него сверху свалилась лестница на чердак, а за ней и мужчина. Он прижал лезвие ножа к горлу Стилински и зарычал. Бита выпала из рук парня. Стайлз схватился за руку мужика, пытаясь отодвинуть лезвие. Дерек дернулся вперед, но его остановила Роберта.

\- Тише-тише... - она осторожно опустила винтовку на пол и подняла руки вверх. Хейл следом положил мачете и поднял руки. 

Стайлз сглотнул, задевая кадыком острие, и на его коже показались капельки крови. Дерек стиснул зубы, но оставался на месте. Айзека в коридоре не было. Он зашел проверить ванну и, когда все случилось, был внутри. Лейхи аккуратно выглянул из-за приоткрытой двери и резко выдохнул. Ладони тут же вспотели, по спине пробежали неприятные мурашки. Он поднял ружье и постарался прицелиться. Но ему мешал Стайлз.

\- Мы не хотим ничего плохого... Отпустите его, и мы уйдем... - Уоррен говорила спокойно и уверенно.

Мужчина был весь грязный, в крови и внутренностях людей, которых скармливал своей обратившейся семье. Он рыкнул на Роберту и зло глянул на Дерека.

\- Вы убили их, - его голос был хриплым, как будто он долгое время не говорил. - А теперь я убью его!

Мужчина уже замахнулся ножом, чтобы всадить его Стайлзу в голову, но Хейл рванул вперед, одновременно с этим раздался выстрел.

Через, казалось, вечность, Стилински открыл глаза и осознал, что жив. Айзек хлопал его аккуратно по щекам, что-то говоря, но парень не мог разобрать слов. Уоррен помогла Лейхи посадить Стилински к стене и отошла в сторону. Стайлз увидел мужчину, который пытался его убить. Пуля вошла в глаз. Отведя чуть голову в сторону, он заметил Дерека, который лежал на полу, не шевелясь. 

\- Что...что с ним!?...

Стайлз резко подскочил, но, не удержавшись, упал на колени и подполз к Хейлу. Айзек попытался его остановить, но тот брыкнулся и зло глянул на Лейхи.

\- С ним все хорошо. Ударился головой.

Роберта сжала плечо Стилински и поднялась, что-то говоря Айзеку. Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул и уложил голову Хейла себе на колени. Через минуту подошел Айзек, протягивая парню стакан воды. Стайлз благодарно кивнул и осушил его полностью. Дерек дернулся и открыл глаза, зашипев от боли. Он хорошо приложился лбом о деревянный пол.

\- Ты мой герой... - Стилински улыбнулся, а Дерек подкатил глаза.

Айзек дернул плечом, сдерживая желание треснуть Стайлзу по затылку. Он даже надеялся, что попал и в Дерека. Но это был сиюминутный порыв, конечно, он не желал Хейлу смерти. Но и видеть, как Стилински стелется перед Хейлом, было уже невыносимо.

Стайлз помог Дереку подняться, хотя сам еще нетвердо стоял на ногах. Хейл кивнул парню и отстранил его.

\- Все в порядке.

Дерек ушел вниз, хлопнув по пути Айзека по спине в знак благодарности.

Стайлз посмотрел вслед Хейлу и закусил губу. Ему не понравилась холодность, с которой мужчина ответил. Подойдя к Айзеку, Стилински чуть улыбнулся и сжал его предплечье длинными пальцами. 

\- Спасибо, Айзек. Я твой должник.

Парень посмотрел Лейхи в глаза. Тот чуть скривил губы в усмешке и подался вперед:

\- Сочтемся, Стилински.

Стайлз молча кивнул. Он не очень понимал поведение своих друзей. Дерек был то ласков, то безразличен. Теперь и Лейхи странно себя ведет. Мотнув головой, отгоняя ненужные сейчас мысли, Стайлз кинул взгляд на мертвое тело мужчины и поспешил за ушедшим вниз Айзеком.

***

После остановки на ферме, где они смогли перекусить и немного прийти в себя, было принято решение идти дальше и не оставаться в доме на ночь. Все были молчаливы. Даже Мёрфи молчал. Убийство, пусть уже и не людей, оставляло неприятный осадок в душе.

Когда взошла луна, они только добрались до города, где должна была быть лаборатория. Все еле держались на ногах. Решив найти безопасное место и переночевать там, они свернули к ближайшему дому. Тот оказался на удачу пустым. Зайдя внутрь, они еще раз перепроверили все комнаты и этажи. Убедились, что заперт подвал. Теперь они досконально проверяли все. Забаррикадировав дверь тумбой для обуви, ребята доели припасы еды и разбрелись по комнатам. 

Несмотря на дикую усталость и стресс, Стайлз заснуть не мог. Скотт храпел ему на ухо. С другой стороны кровати к МакКолу прижималась Эллисон, а к ней Кира. Ребята уснули мгновенно, как их головы коснулись подушки. Осторожно встав с кровати, Стилински осмотрел спящих и, стараясь не шуметь, направился к двери. Спустившись вниз, он заметил на кухне движение. Света в доме не было, а у фонариков сели батарейки. Парень выдохнул и тихо прошел к столу.

Айзек резко развернулся и приставил к горлу Стайлза нож:

\- Бля, Стилински....

\- Оу-оу, я конечно понимаю, что слишком болтлив, и все меня хотят прирезать...но давайте хотя бы делать недельный перерыв, - Стайлз улыбнулся и опустил поднятые до этого руки.

\- Чего не спишь? - Лейхи кивнул ему на стол, на котором стоял стакан с чаем. Плита в доме была газовая, и Айзек заварил чай.

Стайлз сел и тут же обхватил ледяными пальцами кружку. Он немного помолчал. Затем сделал глоток и поморщился.

\- Несладкий... - Айзек лишь усмехнулся. Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу и вздохнул. - Не могу уснуть... знаешь, мысли разные... если бы...если не ты...то...

У парня задрожали руки, и он крепче сжал кружку. Лейхи отошел от тумбочки, которую подпирал бедром, присел около Стайлза на корточки и провел пальцами по его ноге, сжав их на острой коленке. Стилински еще больше похудел с начала апокалипсиса.

\- Все хорошо, Стайлз... - Айзек посмотрел на губы парня, осмотрел все его лицо. Стилински смотрел в кружку, все еще немного дрожа.

\- Спасибо... - Стайлз перевел взгляд на пальцы Айзека на своем колене, затем посмотрел ему в глаза. Слегка улыбнувшись, Стайлз резко выдохнул, сделал еще глоток чая и встал. - Пойду спать...

Айзек поднялся следом за Стилински и молча кивнул. Он остался на кухне, смотря как парень поднимается на второй этаж.

Стайлз поднялся по лестнице и остановился у двери в комнату, где спал Дерек. Он хотел открыть ее, уже поднял руку, но в последний момент передумал и ушел к себе.

***

Подойдя к зданию, в котором должна находиться лаборатория, Роберта жестом указала всем остановиться. Сама же подошла к панели на двери, на которой нужно было ввести код, чтобы попасть внутрь. Немного помедлив, она ввела один из универсальных военных кодов, используемых до апокалипсиса. Замок не сработал. Стайлз подошел к Уоррен и внимательно осмотрел дверь. Та оказалась не заперта.

\- По-моему это не та лаборатория... - Джексон сморщил нос, увидев труп в углу комнаты, куда они спустились.

Лаборатория находилась под землей. Света не было, но работал аварийный генератор. Иногда лампочки мерцали, а в некоторых помещениях свет был красным. Они осмотрели комнату: здесь была панель управления, раздевалка за неприметной дверью, а за стеклянными дверями был вход в саму лабораторию. Прежде, чем войти в зону исследования, нужно было надеть защиту. Костюмов было всего четыре. Выбор пал на Уоррен, Дерека, Стайлза и Эдди. Мёрфи решил идти без костюма. Надев защиту и пройдя карантин, они вошли в первую секцию. Отсюда вели три двери. Лейтенант подняла руку, указав кому куда идти: она и Эдди пойдут направо, Стайлз и Дерек по центру, а Мёрфи налево. Но через минуту Мёрфи присоединился к Уоррен: слева оказался хозблок. 

Роберта прошла вдоль коридора, где были двери с маленькими окошками-иллюминаторами. Эддисон заметила приоткрытую дверь и слегка толкнула ее, открывая настежь. Внутри никого не было. Но через минуту из темноты на них напал зомби. Он был огромный и зеленого цвета. Явно лабораторный эксперимент. Эдди попыталась ударить его битой, но тот перехватил ее прямо за торчащие гвозди и отпихнул девушку в стену. Уоррен, взявшая с собой пистолет, смогла прицелиться и даже попала в голову, но зомби не умер, а только рассвирепел. Мёрфи подхватил Эдди за локоть и, крикнув Роберте, устремился на выход. Они успели выбежать, а Мёрфи запер на засов дверь, в которую тут же начал долбиться зомби.

Дерек зашел первым, внимательно осматриваясь. За ним шел Стайлз, но поняв, что внутри зомби нет, парень прошел вперед Хейла. Они осмотрели пробирки, стеллажи, а потом Стайлз вскрикнул и схватился за медицинский столик, с которого с грохотом и лязгом посыпались инструменты.

\- О, боже...

На железном столе лежал человек. Точнее все, что от него осталось. Парень заживо сгнил. Его тело представляло сгусток желе, целой осталась лишь голова. Он все еще был в сознании и мог говорить. 

Дерек подошел к столу и поморщился. Он не мог представить, что за мучения пережил этот человек. Тут в комнату вошли остальные. Уоррен подошла к Хейлу и осмотрела мужчину. Тот открыл глаза и выдохнул.

\- Убейте... - голос его был скрипучий и болезненный.

Эддисон подошла поближе и, поборов приступ тошноты, спросила:

\- Где доктора?

Мужчина прикрыл глаза и с трудом проговорил:

\- Все ушли...давно...

Роберта подняла пистолет и приставила ко лбу парня. Чуть помедлив, она выстрелила.

\- Здесь нет никого, кроме подопытных. Нам нужно уходить.

Все кивнули и пошли на выход. Снова пройдя карантин, они сняли защитные костюмы и встретили несколько нетерпеливых взглядов. Стайлз провел пальцами по волосам, расчесывая их, и покачал головой.

\- Здесь никого нет.

Вдруг раздалась сирена. Айзек подлетел к пульту управления, но не мог понять, в чем дело. К нему подошли остальные, а Джексон ткнул пальцем на высветившуюся на экране строчку.

\- Мы что-то сделали не так...и сейчас закроются все выходы!!

Они рванули к лифту, на котором до этого спускались в лабораторию. Лифт застрял между этажами, что пришлось открывать двери и вылезать на минус первый этаж. Застрянь лифт чуть ниже, и им бы было не выбраться.

Выйдя на улицу, посчитали всех, чтобы убедиться, что никто не остался внизу. А через несколько секунд начался отсчет.

\- Что это?? - Скотт подбежал к Стайлзу. Стилински пожал плечами и посмотрел на Роберту.

\- Мы не ввели код. И эта лаборатория подлежит уничтожению...

Все замерли, а потом ринулись к воротам. Там стояли три джипа. Два из них ребята смогли завести. Они отъехали на приличное расстояние, когда раздался взрыв.

***

Остановившись посреди поля, они вышли из машин и перевели дух.

\- Нам теперь в Калифорнию, - Уоррен осмотрела своих людей и, не найдя возражений, перевела взгляд на Хейла. 

Дерек помедлил и посмотрел на своих друзей. Скотт сжал руку Эллисон и с надеждой посмотрел на Хейла.

\- Мы в Техас.

Они попрощались и стали рассаживаться по машинам. Джексон не спешил садиться в джип к Хейлу. Дерек выгнул бровь и непонимающе посмотрел на Уиттмора.

\- Я...я... - Джексон выдохнул и твердо произнес: - Я поеду с ними. Я хочу обратно в Калифорнию.

Уоррен только пожала плечами, не видя причины для отказа. Хейл же внимательно осмотрел Джексона.

\- Удачи тебе.

Уиттмор скривил губы в своей любимой усмешке и, махнув всем на прощание, ушел к машине Уоррен.

Когда они разъехались в разные стороны, Стайлз посмотрел в боковое зеркало и закусил губу. Он мысленно пожелал Уиттмору удачи. Ведь все прекрасно понимали, ради чего парень возвращается.


	15. Глава 14

Джип стоял посреди пустой дороги, с раскрытыми настежь дверьми. Стайлз пытался хоть как-то убрать отросшую челку с глаз, но ему это особо не удавалось. Волосы начали виться и были еще довольно короткими, чтобы убрать их в хвост. Он все собирался подстричься, но то забывал, то не находил ни машинки, ни ножниц. Парень сидел на капоте машины в позе лотоса, разложив на все лобовое стекло карту. В зубах он зажал колпачок от маркера. 

\- Я думаю нам надо в Даллас.

Хейл подошел слева и, скользнув взглядом по жилистым рукам парня, задержал взгляд на его губах, затем перевел глаза на карту. 

\- Вот, - Дерек ткнул пальцем в точку в штате Техас. - Сюда.

Стайлз поморщил нос и, плюнув колпачок себе в ноги, обвел маркером Даллас. К ним подошел Айзек, разминая затекшие мышцы рук и ног. 

\- А может...в Хьюстон?

\- Давайте уже хоть куда-нибудь поедем. Ночевать посреди поля все же не безопасно, - Стайлз почесал нос и потянулся, чуть оголяя живот.

Они провели в пути уже несколько дней, а может и больше. Пейзаж мало чем отличался. Это была объездная дорога, поэтому города встречались редко. Только пара мотелей да бензоколонок. На некоторых были магазинчики и кафе, где можно было еще что-то найти. Бензин они нашли только на одной. И то только потому, что он был разлит в канистры. Электричества уже практически нигде не осталось. 

Ночевали они в машине. Из-за этого у всех болели шеи, спины и ноги. Хотелось уже добраться хотя бы до какого-то дома. За все время пути им встретились только несколько небольших групп зомби, но те не реагировали на машину. А вот на стоянке у одного мотеля, на них напали три собаки. Одна из них схватила Хейла за штанину, чудом не повредив кожу. Тогда они не решились оставаться там на ночь.

Кира, Эллисон и Скотт вернулись к машине, и девушки залезли сразу внутрь. Апокалипсис апокалипсисом, но никто не отменял их женскую природу. Они были раздражительны, все время чего-то хотели и бесились при каждом спорном моменте. Скотт, которому приходилось угождать Эллисон, попал и под настроение Киры. Он страдальчески посмотрел на парней, услышав как его зовет Арджент, закатил глаза и пошел узнавать, что понадобилось девушкам.

Стилински улыбнулся и посмотрел на Хейла и Лейхи.

\- В апокалипсис лучше заводить парня, - издав тихий смешок, он отвернулся обратно к карте, не заметив, как напряглись парни. - В общем поедем сперва в Даллас...а там, если ничего нет, то в Хьюстон.

Дерек кивнул, помогая Стайлзу сложить карту. После того поцелуя в доме, Дерек старался не оставаться со Стайлзом наедине. Хотя это при всем желании не получилось бы. Он не знал как вести себя дальше. Тогда был мимолетный порыв, слабость. Хейл замечал, как на него смотрит парень. Ждет чего-то. Но Дерек не понимал, чего он хочет сам. Было проще сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

За руль сел Стайлз, рядом Айзек, а остальные расположились сзади. В отличие от Хейла, Лейхи прекрасно знал, что ему надо. Но видя, что Стайлз все еще надеется получить от Хейла ответа, не спешил с признанием. Да и случая подходящего не было. Ребята надеялись, что в Техасе найдут убежище, а вирус смогут победить. И они заживут так, как раньше.

***

Машина заглохла посреди двора придорожного мотеля. Кончился бензин, и теперь им придется идти пешком. По карте они были уже довольно близко к Далласу.

\- Заночуем здесь? - Скотт сделал шаг к одному из номеров-домиков. Его тут же за рукав рубашки схватила Эллисон.

\- Подожди...

В одном из номеров слышался один и тот же глухой звук.

\- Думаешь, там зомби? - МакКол начал шептать.

Стайлз закатил глаза и закинул биту на плечо.

\- Господи, Скотт. Говори нормально. Если это зомби, то он точно не откроет дверь.

Парень двинулся в сторону номера, из которого шел звук. Его нагнал Айзек с ружьем, с другой стороны шел Хейл с мачете. Распахнув дверь ногой, Стайлз пропустил вперед Айзека и зашел сам, замахиваясь битой. В углу действительно стоял зомби. Парень, бившийся головой о стену. Недолго думая, Лейхи снес ему голову одним выстрелом. Стайлз поморщился и потряс головой.

\- Ты сдурел? Так и оглохнуть можно!

Айзек лишь усмехнулся и повернулся к двери.

\- Зато теперь можно остаться здесь на ночь.

\- Ты проверил только один номер. А их тут десять, плюс домик владельца, пара машин и возможно тут есть дикие животные, - Хейл сложил руки на груди и изогнул одну бровь.

Лейхи покачал головой и вышел из номера.

\- Остальное доверю вам.

Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись и вышли следом за парнем.

\- Тогда разделимся, - Стайлз направился в главный домик, а парни разбрелись по номерам, оставляя девушек в закрытой машине.

Никого больше не обнаружив, не считая несколько трупов, которые уже точно не оживут, они поделились по двое: Скотт с Эллисон, Айзек со Стайлзом и Кира с Дереком. Сперва Стайлз хотел поменяться с Кирой, но не найдя для этого повода - промолчал. Лишь напряженно и недовольно посмотрел на Хейла. Но тот сделал вид, что не понимает значения взглядов парня.

В эту ночь ребята наконец-то смогли расслабиться и выспаться. Утром, поев, пополнив из бутылок для кулера запасы воды, они двинулись в путь.

***

Добравшись до города, они остановились на возвышенности, откуда открывался вид практически на весь Даллас. Большая часть города была разрушена взрывами ракет, еще часть сожгли и разграбили люди, а небольшой район был огорожен. Видимо именно там должен быть лагерь выживших.

Зомби им встречались редко, а некоторые совсем не обращали внимания на людей. Ребята переглянулись, не понимая причины такого поведения, но лишь ускорились. Никто не рискнул бы проверить, что не так с мертвецами. 

Дойдя до здания, как оказалось, мэрии, где был выставлен заслон от зомби, Скотт чуть дернулся вперед, спеша попасть внутрь. Но Эллисон перехватила его ладонь своей и сжала.

\- Подожди... - она нервно облизала губы и прикрыла глаза. Мысленно досчитав до десяти, девушка открыла глаза и решительно двинулась в сторону входа, как на буксире таща за собой Скотта.

Все поспешили за ними. Но их так никто и не остановил, не раздались предупреждающие возгласы. Двери были выбиты и измазаны кровью. Большинство окон выбито, а на рамах некоторых висели тела. 

Эллисон так и не дошла до дверей, опустившись на ступеньки и закрыв лицо руками. МакКол нервно потоптался на месте и присел рядом, закусив губу. Он даже не заметил, как из его глаз по щекам потекли слезы.

Айзек кивнул остальным на вход. Дерек и Кира пошли следом, а Стайлз остался стоять за спиной Скотта. Никто не решился его позвать, понимая, что Стилински не бросит своего лучшего друга в такой ситуации.

Зайдя в помещение, Дерек и Айзек, не сговариваясь, направились в разные стороны. Кира пошла за Дереком. Пройдя весь первый этаж, они никого не встретили. Только трупы и разгромленные комнаты. Айзек же попал из коридора в большой зал, где проходили собрания. Он был переделан под ночлежку. В несколько рядов стояли койки, по одной из стен были выставлены столы, на которых еще стояли несколько больших кастрюль. По полу были разбросаны вещи, медикаменты и тарелки. На первый взгляд комната была пуста. Окна были заколочены. В некоторых местах доски были отломаны, и освещение, хоть и тусклое, но было. 

Слева Лейхи услышал какое-то шипение и, только благодаря выработанной за время молниеносной реакции, увернулся от кинувшейся на него зомби-девушки. Та шипела и скалила свой гнилой рот, с которого капала слюна вперемешку с какой-то непонятной жижей. Он ударил ее прикладом ружья по голове, снося половину челюсти, от чего зомби еще сильнее взбесилась. Айзек сделал шаг назад, чтобы вскинуть ружье, но запнулся обо что-то на полу и упал на задницу. Ружье отлетело в сторону. Парень судорожно стал искать что-нибудь, чем можно защититься, но не успел, как на него набросились. Айзек зажмурился, ожидая укуса, но раздался выстрел, и его окатило внутренностями.

Стайлз опустил пистолет и чуть улыбнулся.

\- Можешь не благодарить.

Айзек стёр ближайшим одеялом с лица кровь и мозги и повернулся к Стилински.

\- Даже не собирался.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Стайлз первым отвел взгляд. Уже выходя, он услышал:

\- Спасибо.

На втором этаже тоже было пусто, лишь запертые в комнатах зомби, с которыми они расправились, особо не напрягаясь.

Они молча сидели в зале, где Стайлз спас Айзека, уже какое-то время. Скотт выдохнул и встал с кровати, скрипнув пружинами.

\- Я думаю нам надо в Хьюстон...

Он не успел договорить, как поднялась Эллисон.

\- Зачем? Там все то же самое, - девушка сложила руки на груди и посмотрела на Хейла. - Здесь мало зомби, а когда мы шли через пригород, то я заметила пару нетронутых домов.

\- Это они с виду такие, - Айзек сидел с ногами на койке у стены и перебрасывал из руки в руку найденный теннисный мячик.

\- Можно пойти и проверить, - Дерек пожал плечами и посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Я тоже думаю, что не стоит прямо сейчас идти куда-то. Мы все устали. Если найдем дом, в котором есть еда и вода, то лучше задержаться на пару дней, хотя бы.

Скотт нахмурился, недовольно осматривая друзей.

\- Но вы же слышали, что должен быть лагерь...

Он снова не успел договорить.

\- Скотт. Ты, правда, думаешь, что наши родители живы? - Арджент мотнула головой и уставилась в стену, пытаясь сдержать снова нахлынувшие эмоции. Выдохнув, она продолжила: - Нигде нет никаких лагерей. Сколько времени уже прошло...никто ничего не сможет сделать...

Она снова резко выдохнула, закусывая дрожащую губу. Все молчали. Дерек кашлянул, прочищая горло, и посмотрел на МакКола. Скотт был бледен и видно сдерживался из последних сил. Он сжал кулаки так, что если бы у него были когти, то давно бы пропорол себе ладони. Дерек тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли о волке. Он все еще порой надеялся, что снова ощутит его внутри. Но время шло, а он оставался обычным человеком.

\- Давайте сперва найдем еду, помоемся и выспимся. А потом уже подумаем, что делать дальше.

Дерек встал, направляясь на выход, за ним потянулись Кира и Эллисон. Затем ушел Айзек. Скотт прикрыл глаза и нервно дернул плечом, ощутив прикосновение.

\- Отвали.

Стайлз вздохнул и сильней сжал пальцы на плече друга.

\- Даже не думай. Я с тобой. Был и всегда буду.

МакКол мотнул головой и сжал руку парня ледяными пальцами.

\- Да...прости...я просто...

Стайлз кивнул и молча обнял его, крепко сжимая за плечи.

\- Ты жив. Мелисса была бы счастлива, если бы ты продолжал жить. И с Эллисон у вас все...

Скотт чуть отстранился и покачал головой.

\- Да не так уж и хорошо, друг. В последнее время она замкнулась в себе. Мы практически не говорим, о чем-то большем и речи не может быть.

\- Дай ей время, - Стайлз хлопнул друга по спине, и они вышли на улицу к остальным.

***

Дом, что приметила ранее Эллисон, действительно был заперт со всех сторон. Видимо, люди уехали на уикенд, а разграбить его не успели. Айзек с ноги вынес дверь, шутовски кланяясь, приглашая всех войти. Кира смущенно улыбнулась и зашла первой, за ней остальные. Дерек шел последним, но перед тем, как войти, он остановился около Лейхи.

\- Присмотри за Эллисон. Она сдерживается, но все мы на пределе.

Айзек кивнул и, зайдя в дом, придвинул к двери тумбу.

Тем же вечером, Арджент чуть не сделала в Скотте пару дырок кухонным ножом. Девушку связали и закрыли в одной из комнат. Позже к ней пришел Айзек, принеся ужин. Он развязал её, но был напряжен, ожидая чего угодно. Эллисон сперва молча смотрела на тарелку, затем, психанув, бросила ее в стену, налетая на парня и начиная бить его. Лейхи только уворачивался и хватал ее за руки, давая девушке выместить весь свой гнев. Устав, Эллисон разревелась, утыкаясь парню в грудь. Она так и уснула полулежа на Айзеке. Скотт, зашедший узнать, как у нее дела, лишь поджал губы и ушел спать к Стайлзу.

Утром Стайлз, Дерек и Скотт ушли осмотреть соседние дома. Кира и Айзек сидели на кухне, тихо беседуя, когда зашла Эллисон. Юкимура слегка нервно улыбнулась, но Арджент устало выдохнула и села за стол.

\- Все хорошо... - после истерики она охрипла, и голос был чужим и глухим. - Спасибо... - она робко глянула на Айзека. Тот лишь чуть улыбнулся одной стороной губ и кивнул.

Кира, видя, что подруга больше не станет делать из них подставку для ножей, расслабилась и предложила девушке чай. 

К обеду вернулись парни. Они принесли с собой еще еды, но это оказалось не все, что они нашли. Просто не смогли унести. Вечером, приготовив ужин, наконец-то это были не чипсы, они поели при свечах и даже смогли по очереди принять душ. Воды было мало, но хватило на всех. В подвале Дерек нашел запасной генератор и обещал завтра его посмотреть. Вдоль улицы стояли несколько нетронутых машин, из которых можно было слить бензин. И на какое-то время у них будет свет.

Эллисон ушла спать первой, попросив Киру присоединиться к ней. Скотт молча посмотрел вслед девушке и лишь опустил взгляд. Парни еще немного посидели, а затем разошлись спать. Стайлз проводил Дерека взглядом, но тот лишь пожелал всем спокойной ночи и ушел в гостевую спальню. Скотт и Стайлз заняли хозяйскую, а Айзек остался в гостиной на диване. Они договорились меняться каждую ночь.

***

Прошло уже довольно много времени, как они поселились в пригороде Далласа. Даже наладили быт. Зомби встречались редко, в основном проходя мимо их дома. А если все же сталкивались с кем-то из ребят, то отправлялись на тот свет второй раз, уже навсегда. Еды по подсчетам было еще на месяц. 

Им не нужно было куда-то бежать, искать еду и воду, не надо было спать, постоянно вскакивая, ожидая, что в любой момент на них нападут. Расслабившись, они решили осесть здесь, пока не кончатся запасы еды.

Эллисон и Скотт, вроде как, наладили свои отношения. Арджент пустила к себе Скотта, а Кира перебралась в отдельную комнату. Айзек стал делить комнату со Стайлзом, вместо МакКола, а Дерек так и остался один.

Стилински не раз пытался поговорить с Хейлом, но тот вечно был занят, или находил предлог не оставаться со Стайлзом наедине. Сперва парень бесился, но последней каплей стало, когда Дерек откровенно сбежал от него, найдя просто смешной предлог. Стайлз несколько дней ходил злой, но в итоге все же решил подловить Хейла и высказать ему все. Парень не понимал, такую смену поведения. Ведь Дерек сам проявил инициативу, первый поцеловал.

Дождавшись, когда в доме наступит тишина, и убедившись, что Айзек спит, Стайлз вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз. Дерек спал на боку, сложив руки на груди. Он чуть хмурился и что-то говорил, едва шевеля губами. Стайлз вздохнул и присел около дивана на корточки, рассматривая лицо мужчины. Ему было жаль его будить, но все же выяснить отношения стоило уже давно.

Вдруг Дерек резко распахнул глаза и сел, схватив опешившего Стайлза за щеки ладонями.

\- Кора...

Хейл перевел дыхание и уставился в глаза парню.

\- Нам нужно в Нью-Йорк.


	16. Глава 15

В столовой стояла мертвая тишина. Все сидели за столом, размышляя над словами Хейла. Так резко подорваться с насиженного и главное безопасного места никто не планировал.

\- Может... пойду я и Дерек? - Стайлз обвел ребят взглядом и остановился на Хейле.

Тот покачал головой и отставил пустую кружку в сторону.

\- Или все, или никто. Если мы разделимся, то уже не встретимся. 

Айзек и Скотт переглянулись, Эллисон глянула на Дерека, а Кира молча смотрела в стакан с водой, обнимая его пальцами.

\- С чего ты вообще решил, что там Кора? - Элли откинула со лба отросшую челку. - Это лишь сон...

\- Но это реально может быть. Она могла быть в самолете, когда произошло все...это... и приземлиться в Нью-Йорке... - Дерек поморщил нос. - Если хоть один из вас будет против, то мы не пойдем. 

Было видно, что Хейлу не терпелось уйти прямо сейчас. МакКол и Арджент понимали его. Если есть вероятность того, что твой единственный родственник жив, даже пусть тебе это всего лишь приснилось, они бы тоже, не теряя времени, двинулись в путь.

\- Сейчас пять утра... - Стайлз зевнул и потянулся. - Может, хотя бы выспимся? До Нью-Йорка далеко, и нам потребуются силы... - парень снова зевнул. Он не спал всю ночь. Сперва мучаясь от желания поговорить с Дереком, а потом успокаивая его после ночного кошмара с Корой в главной роли. 

Все молча кивнули и разошлись по своим комнатам, досыпать. Стайлз помедлил прежде, чем подняться наверх. Они так и не поговорили с Хейлом.

***

Ехать решили завтра, основательно подготовившись. У дома стоял внедорожник, в который они слили оставшийся бензин. И взяли еще про запас больше половины канистры. По расчетам на треть пути должно было хватить. Собрали всю еду, запаслись водой, уложили в багажник оружие. В последнее время им везло: находили пистолеты и ружья. Правда, с патронами было не все так хорошо.

Закончив к вечеру сборы, все расселись в столовой. Эллисон и Кира приготовили ужин. Света уже не было, и Айзек со Стайлзом расставляли по комнате свечи.

\- Романтика, - Лейхи фыркнул и посмотрел на пытающегося в пятый раз зажечь свечу Стайлза. - Давай я.

Айзек аккуратно отобрал у Стилински спички и зажег последнюю свечку. Он задул спичку и повернулся к парню.

\- Думаешь это хорошая идея?...

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, смотря на разгоревшийся огонек:

\- Мы все равно ни к чему не привязаны... и здесь нас по сути ничего не держит... - он помолчал. - А если там и правда Кора...

\- Верить своим снам? Бред. Сколько раз тебе снился живой отец?

Стилински вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на Айзека.

\- Это не имеет зна...

\- Имеет, Стайлз. Все это лишь твое желание, чтобы любимый человек был жив. А твое подсознание подкидывает тебе эти образы.

\- Мой отец мёртв. Это факт. А про Кору мы ничего не знаем, - Стайлз нахмурился и сжал нервно пальцы в замок.

\- Даже, если она и была там то, сколько уже прошло времени со дня апокалипсиса? Она или мертва, или, как и мы, пытается добраться до безопасного места....а может вообще уже давно в Калифорнии.

\- Айзек...почему ты не сказал это Дереку? Зачем говоришь мне? - Стилински прищурился и сложил руки на груди.

\- Потому что тебя он точно послушает.

Лейхи сжал губы и, больше ничего не сказав, прошел мимо Стайлза за стол.  
Стилински проводил его непонимающим взглядом, но лишь прошел к своему месту. Они молча поели, все уже было обговорено в обед, и так же молча разошлись.

***

Машину они оставили намного раньше, чем планировали. На шоссе им встретилась толпа зомби, которая куда-то бежала. Не успев затормозить, Айзек наехал на нескольких, что привело к поломке. Они переждали, пока зомби уйдут и, взяв из багажника вещи и еду, двинулись по шоссе пешком. 

Они старались доходить до мотелей, или каких-нибудь домов, чтобы не ночевать на улице. Но иногда все же спали под открытым небом, дежуря по несколько часов каждый.

Еда кончилась на середине пути; как вычислил Стайлз, который не расставался с картой. Но им еще удавалось находить провизию. Пусть это были опять чипсы или крекеры, но это было лучше, чем ноющий и болезненно сжимающийся от голода желудок.

К концу пути, они остались с одной винтовкой, двумя пистолетами и неизменными битой Стайлза и катаной Киры. Дерек свой мачете потерял в одной из схваток с зомби, к которым присоединилась свора зомби-собак. Они тогда чудом остались живы и целы.

Уже были видны высотки Нью-Йорка, как на их пути встал туман.

\- Я думаю лучше обойти его... - Скотт посмотрел на друзей, те согласно кивнули.  
Но сколько бы они не шли, завеса так и оставалась висеть над землей. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда они наткнулись на заброшенный ветхий домик.

\- Лучше переночуем тут, а утром пойдем через туман. Или будем надеяться, что он рассеется, - Дерек скинул с плеча рюкзак, в котором уже кроме пледа ничего не было. Достал бутылку воды из бокового кармана и сделал несколько глотков, передав дальше.

Помедлив, Стайлз первым зашел в дом. Остальные зашли следом, кое-как подперев столом, который практически развалился, дверь. Спать здесь было не на чем, кроме пола, который в некоторых местах прогнил. А из-под половиц слышался писк.

\- Тут крысы... - Эллисон брезгливо сморщила нос и посмотрела на Скотта.

\- А? - МакКол непонимающе посмотрел в ответ. - О, ну я...я не буду их ловить. 

Девушки еще раз осмотрели помещение, а затем решили спать на кухонных тумбах, сдвинув их в центре кухни, где раньше стоял обеденный стол. Айзек промолчал о том, что крыс это не остановит. 

Парни покидали на пол у одной из стен пледы и уселись. Спать пока никто не собирался. Скотт и Стайлз стали вспоминать какую-то компьютерную игру, в которую играли перед апокалипсисом. И под их мерный бубнёж все незаметно провалились в сон.

***

Дерек резко открыл глаза, как будто его что-то выдернуло из сна. Он совершенно не помнил, что ему снилось, да и вообще не ощущал, что до этого он спал. Как будто просто закрыл глаза, а в следующий миг открыл.

Он пару раз моргнул и понял, что находится не в том домике, где они вчера остановились. Вокруг было все в тумане. Погрешив на то, что он лунатик, Дерек осторожно пошел вперед, прощупывая ногой землю.

Вдруг его кто-то резко схватил за руку и вытянул из тумана. Хейл оказался на лесной поляне, вокруг была тишина. Солнце палило так, что у него моментально выступил пот.

\- Какого... черта... - говорить было тяжело, влажный воздух оседал в легких, затрудняя дыхание.

\- Дыши, Дерек.

Мужчина резко повернулся на голос, но никого не увидел. Пульс подскочил, от чего он еще больше взмок. Он закрыл глаза, стиснув зубы, а когда снова их открыл, в сознание ворвались звуки. Он услышал пение птиц, ощутил ветер и как неподалеку журчит ручей. Бросившись на звук воды, Дерек упал на колени на берегу маленького ручейка, набирая в ладони воду и жадно глотая.

\- Успокойся. 

Дерек замер, снова услышав голос. Теперь он раздавался не как через слой ваты в ушах, а отчетливо. И Хейл знал, чей это голос - Питер. 

Он медленно поднялся на ноги и посмотрел в лес, откуда сбегал ручей. Там звук воды слышался иначе, видимо за кустами была река, а из нее уже вытекал этот ручеек.

\- Питер? - Дерек резко повернулся назад, но никого не увидел. Он стал осматриваться по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть дядю.

Он услышал, как сбоку хрустнула ветка, и пошел на звук. Выйдя из-за кустов, он оказался около своего дома. Целого дома, как в детстве. Дерек мотнул головой, потер глаза, но дом так и остался стоять перед ним.

\- Бля... Стайлз?? Айзек? - Хейл понимал, что это все не по-настоящему, но не знал, как ему проснуться. А то, что спит, он был уверен. Или не совсем. Все ощущалось так реально. Ветер, лучи солнца, чувства, которые он испытывал при виде сгоревшего дома.

Тут, краем глаза, он заметил движение в доме и побежал туда. Зайдя в дом, он прислушался, но было тихо, лишь настенные часы чуть слышно тикали.

\- Мама?.. - Дерек понимал, что это абсурд, но если дом цел, то может и его семья...

Он не успел додумать, как из дверей кухни вышел Питер.

\- Ты наконец-то пришел.

Хейл облизал пересохшие губы и бестолково кивнул. Питер же сунул руки в карманы брюк и прислонился плечом к косяку двери.

\- Все такой же... Почему ты не послушал меня, Дерек?

\- О...о чем ты?

\- Ох. Все о том же. Не уберег Стайлза.

Дерек нахмурился и быстро оглянулся назад, затем снова посмотрел на дядю:

\- Со Стайлзом все...

\- А я Дерек? А Лидия? Кора? - Питер стал наступать на него, кривя губы в призрении. - Лора? Брейден? Ты никого не смог уберечь!

Дерек сжал челюсть, что проступили желваки, а ладони в кулаки.

\- Заткнись! - он судорожно и тяжело дышал. - Я ни в чем не виноват!! - Дерек зажмурился.

\- Так уж и ни в чем? - Питер подошел к нему совсем близко, уже шепча на ухо ядовитым голосом. - А как же твоя семья, которая сгорела?

Хейл зарычал и резко развернулся, собираясь ударить родственника, но, открыв глаза, он оказался на обрыве, с которого открывался вид на Бейкон-Хиллс.

\- Питер?!

Дерек минуту оглядывался по сторонам, но резко повернувшись назад, наткнулся на Стайлза. Тот стоял с широко открытыми глазами, смотря сквозь Хейла.

\- Стайлз?... - Дерек сделал к нему шаг и протянул руку, но Стилински лишь моргнул и исчез. В этот же момент на плечо мужчины легла когтистая рука, сжимая. 

\- Видишь...даже Стайлз отвернулся от тебя. Потому что ты монстр, Дерек.

Хейл резко развернулся и попытался выпустить когти, что у него не получилось. Питер же отпрыгнул от него на несколько метров, скаля рот. Глаза его горели синим. 

\- Ты...ты не настоящий! И это всё... - Дерек обвел руками поляну и ткнул пальцем в Питера. - Убирайся!

\- Оу, я то уберусь, а вот твоя совесть тебя сожрет, племянничек. 

Хейл-старший снова оскалился и напал на Дерека. Тот упал, закрывая голову руками, он ничего не мог противопоставить силе оборотня. Хейл чувствовал, как по его лицу течет горячая липкая кровь, но лишь стискивал сильней зубы, терпя. Вдруг всё прекратилось. 

Помедлив, мужчина поднял голову и сглотнул. Он оказался под корнями Неметона, где последний раз держал на руках живую Пейдж. Она подошла к нему со спины, положив на плечо руку.

\- Дерек...

\- Пейдж?! - Хейл вскочил, отходя чуть в сторону. Он внимательно осмотрел девушку.

\- Ты должен вернуться, Дерек... Твои люди нуждаются в тебе...

\- Что?... Но...я даже не понимаю, где я! - Дерек заметно нервничал. Он реально думал, что сошел с ума. И вообще апокалипсис ему привиделся, а он лежит в психушке.

\- Это все твое подсознание. Тебе нужно вернуться, - девушка говорила тихо и монотонно. 

Хейл зарычал и попытался выбраться наружу. Он бил в дверь, раздирая руки в кровь, но безрезультатно. Тут за его спиной начали появляться все, кого он когда-то любил и кто уже давно умер.

\- Дерек.... Дерек... - все тянули к нему руки и звали его.

Дерек закусил губу так, что по подбородку потекла кровь. Он без сил опустился на землю и сжал в кулаках пыль.

\- АААААА!!!!

Хейл зажмурился, опуская голову и практически сдаваясь, но тут среди всех голосов, он услышал голос Стайлза. Он вспомнил его улыбку, смех, как тот поддерживал его, плакал вместе с ним, спасал. Вспомнил взгляд парня, его глаза меняющие цвет от горчичного мёда до янтаря, когда Стайлз испытывал разные эмоции, его ресницы, губы...

Дерек встряхнул головой и, не дав себя схватить, в последний момент рванул наверх, выбивая дверь...

Айзек склонился над Хейлом, пытаясь привести его в чувство.

\- Дерек! Дерек?!

Мужчина открыл глаза и поморщился от яркого солнца. Он аккуратно присел, держась за голову.

\- Айзек...где...где все?..

\- Я нашел только Эллисон и Скотта. Они пытались спрыгнуть в обрыв. Утверждали, что их зовут родители... Тебе тоже что-то привиделось? - Лейхи внимательно осмотрел Хейла. - Мне приснился брат... но я сразу понял, что это сон. Он бы никогда не был со мной так ласков.

Дерек благодарно кивнул, когда парень протянул ему бутылку с водой. Он осмотрелся, увидев неподалеку жмущихся друг к другу Эллисон и Скотта.

\- А Стайлз и Кира?

Айзек пожал плечами:

\- Пока мы нашли только тебя.


	17. Глава 16

Они прошли уже несколько улиц по пригороду Нью-Йорка. Ни Стайлза, ни Киры нигде не было. Зомби тоже им пока не встречались.

Когда Дерек окончательно пришел в себя, он осмотрелся, осознавая, что ни тумана, ни того домика, где они ночевали нет. Им нужно было пройти через центр города, чтобы попасть к аэропорту. Можно было в обход, но это займет больше времени. 

Айзек нервно дернул плечом и поморщился.

\- Что с тобой?... - Эллисон так и не отпустила Скотта, держа крепко его за руку. Она все еще не могла осознать, что это были лишь галлюцинации, и каким образом она с МакКолом оказалась в одной иллюзии. Но видимо это и спасло их. Найди Айзек сперва кого-то одного, не факт, что выжил бы другой.

Лейхи лишь махнул рукой, показывая тем самым, что волноваться не стоит. Пройдя еще несколько метров, ребята замерли, слыша какое-то шевеление в кусте роз на одном из газонов.

\- Кто это?... - Арджент еще сильнее сжала ладонь парня, отчего тот зашипел.

\- Эллисон... - он вырвал свою руку и поудобнее перехватил топор, который нашел по пути. Свой пистолет МакКол потерял, когда они с Эллисон блуждали в небытие.

Из кустов выскочил шпиц, рыча и скаля гнилые маленькие зубки. Его глаза были выколоты, но зрение ему компенсировал отличный слух. Еще раз тявкнув, он побежал на Айзека, тот замахнулся и размозжил собаке череп прикладом винтовки.

\- Какая же гадость... - Айзек сплюнул слюну и прикрыл ладонью нос.

\- Нам нужно идти в город, - Дерек посмотрел на ребят и кивнул в сторону виднеющихся вдалеке высоток.

\- А как же Кира и Стайлз? - Скотт поджал губы, не собираясь бросать друга.

\- Не ты один хочешь, чтобы они были живы, Скотт. Но обернись вокруг. Они могут быть уже мертвы. И мы присоединимся к ним, если побыстрей не уберемся отсюда, - Хейл выразился довольно резко. Но только так МакКол мог что-то осознать. Его розовые очки начинали уже бесить даже самых терпеливых.

\- Ладно... - Скотт насупился, но все же пошел следом за Айзеком и Дереком, снова беря за руку Элли.

***

Они вошли в деловой район города, где возвышались бизнес-центры, отражающие своими стеклянными стенами лучи заходящего солнца.

\- Вот и скажите мне какой сегодня день... - Айзек выдохнул, почесав бровь. - Только недавно солнце было на востоке...

Эллисон уже собиралась ответить, как заметила у одного из зданий человека.

\- Смотрите! - она указала на площадь перед высоткой, где у фонтана на коленях сидел человек. 

Дерек кивнул Айзеку, чтобы пошел с ним. Скотт и Эллисон, держась на приличном расстоянии, последовали за ними.

\- Это зомби? - Скотт задал вопрос, как будто сам не знал, что ни у кого нет на него ответа.

Подойдя практически вплотную, Лейхи вскинул винтовку, а Дерек замахнулся молотком, тоже найденным в одном из домов в пригороде. Вдруг Эллисон вскрикнула и кинулась вперед. Скотт не успел ее перехватить, а опешившие Хейл и Айзек просто смотрели, как она подбегает к... Кире.

Юкимура явно была не в себе, она что-то бормотала и раздирала свою зажившую не так давно руку. Она уже дошла почти до кости, как ее скрутил Дерек.

\- Кира! Кира!! - Эллисон трясла ее за плечи, но та все подкатывала глаза и что-то неразборчиво нашептывала.

\- Отойди! - Хейл резко поднял Киру на ноги, а потом окунул ее головой в фонтан.

Сперва девушка не шевелилась, а потом с силой начала брыкаться. Дерек вытащил ее из воды и отпустил. Кира осела на землю и схватилась за рану. Она была в шоке, поэтому не чувствовала боли. Но в сознание она пришла.

\- Д-д-деррр-ек... - Кира дрожала, не понимая где она, и что происходит. Она обвела всех расфокусированным взглядом и отключилась.

Дерек аккуратно подхватил ее и уложил на асфальт. Осмотрев ее руку, он подозвал к себе Скотта, чтобы оторвать от его рубашки рукав. Он и Айзек были в футболках. Сделав жгут на руке Юкимуры, Хейл поднял ее на руки и попросил Эллисон найти ближайшую аптеку.

Арджент побежала вперед, высматривая вывески. Найдя нужную, она махнула ребятам и зашла внутрь, сразу начиная искать обезболивающие, стерильные салфетки, бинты и чем зашить рану. Айзек освободил скамейку, куда уложили Киру, и попросил Скотта найти чистую воду и чем промыть рану. Дерек же присел около девушки и тщательно осмотрел ее руку.

Зашивать надо было не только кожу, но и мышцы. Этого никто из них не умел. Поэтому вероятность, что Кира сможет когда-то что-то делать этой рукой, была почти нулевой. 

Эллисон подбежала к скамейке и вывалила на пол все, что нашла.

\- Нам повезло, и тут есть медицинские нитки. Но иголка только обычная. Я нашла ее в столе... - она дрожащими руками протянула Хейлу иголку, которую едва не уронила.

Дерек молча кивнул и посмотрел на подошедшего с водой и спиртом Скотта.

\- Мне нужна перекись, Скотт.

МакКол кивнул, но остался стоять на месте. Хейл судорожно выдохнул и посмотрел на Айзека. Парень молча поднялся и через минуту принес Хейлу перекись.

Дерек продезинфицировал рану, обработал иглу сперва огнем от зажигалки, затем спиртом и как можно аккуратней зашил рану. Эллисон положила на шов стерильную повязку, а Айзек забинтовал. Только через минут пять их всех отпустило. Мышцы свело судорогой, каждого бил нервный озноб.

\- Где там спирт? - Айзек прокашлялся и потянулся к бутылке.

Дерек перехватил его за руку:

\- Не стоит.

Лейхи помедлил, но все же взял бутылку с водой, выпивая ее залпом. В аптеке было достаточно бутилированной воды. Даже была минералка и детская вода с разными вкусами.  
Они перекусили энергетическими батончиками, которые еще не успели испортиться. И стали ждать, когда Кира придет в себя.

***

Стайлз открыл глаза, чувствуя себя так, как будто накануне выпил полбутылки папиного виски.

\- Черт... ребят...

Он приподнялся на локте, ощущая под собой явно не прогнивший твердый пол. Стайлз осмотрелся и вскочил со своей кровати.

\- Какого черта...

Он прошел к своему письменному столу, затем подошел к окну и, раздвинув шторы, чуть не ослеп от яркого света. Но, попытавшись закрыть их, не нашел.

\- Стайлз.

Стилински дернулся от до боли знакомого голоса. Он резко повернулся и открыл глаза. Он был в школьном коридоре, вокруг была тишина, но он знал, что сейчас идут уроки. Пройдя по коридору, до первого кабинета, заглянул в окошко и увидел Скотта. Тот что-то старательно записывал, изредка кидая взгляды на Эллисон.

Отойдя от кабинета, он услышал смех в другом и подошел к соседней двери, также заглядывая в окно. Там были Айзек и Джексон. А на последней парте у окна сидел Дерек. Стайлз нахмурился и хотел уже взяться за ручку, как услышал цокот каблуков. Парень повернул голову и заметил только рыжий хвост, мелькнувший за угол. Стилински бросился туда.

Резко повернув, Стайлз оказался в лесу.

\- Да какого хера! - он сделал пару шагов, а потом побежал, но лес все не кончался. Он замер у очередного дерева и прислонился к нему спиной, переводя дыхание.

\- Куда ты бежишь?

Стайлз поднял взгляд. Перед ним на своих неизменных шпильках стояла Лидия. Как всегда ухоженная, с макияжем и в идеально выглаженном платье. 

\- Лидия... - Стайлз неверяще уставился на нее, сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руку. Но Мартин сделала шаг назад и покачала головой.

\- Нельзя.

Парень нахмурился, облизал губы и осмотрелся.

\- Где я?

\- Там, где хочешь быть.

\- Где все?... Дерек, Айзек... - он не успел договорить, как на лице Лидии выступила неприятная улыбка.

\- Оу, Дерек. Всегда этот Дерек.

Стайлз нахмурился, не понимая к чему этот тон.

\- Послушай, мы шли в Нью-Йорк и...

\- Но теперь ты тут. Со мной. Ты же не оставишь меня во второй раз?

\- Я и не оставлял...

Парень замялся и сделал еще шаг к девушке, та сделала шаг назад.

\- Пойдем со мной, Мечислав.

Он только открыл рот, чтобы она не называла его так, как Лидия сорвалась с места и побежала по тропе. Стайлз задержался всего на пару секунд и рванул за ней.  
Выбежав из леса, он еле удержался на краю здания, на крыше которого оказался. Резко замерев, он во все глаза уставился вниз, на дорогу, где медленно бродили зомби.

\- Фак... - он сделал шаг назад, падая на спину и больно ударяясь локтем. - Черт!

Лидия сидела на парапете, скучающе рассматривая свой маникюр.

\- Не выражайся.

\- Что тебе надо от меня?... - Стайлз уже понял, что это не Лидия, но и не мог понять реальность это или нет. По всем законам физики это иллюзия, но когда- то и зомби-апокалипсис был лишь выдумкой.

\- Чтобы ты был со мной, - девушка встала и чуть отошла в сторону, а из-за ее спины на Стайлза кинулся зомби. 

Парень вскрикнул и отполз на несколько метров, судорожно ища взглядом, что можно использовать против обезумевшего мертвеца. Он наткнулся на свою биту, которая спокойно стояла у стены. Он резко поднялся на ноги и рванул к ней. Уже ухватив рукоять, парень ощутил, как его сбивают с ног. Зомби не успел его схватить, Стилински откатился и поднялся на ноги. 

Мертвец снова бросился на Стайлза. Парень замахнулся битой, попадая зомби в глаз одним из гвоздей, пробивая череп и задевая мозг. Он перевел дыхание и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Молодец, Стайлз. Одним меньше.

Стилински нахмурился и посмотрел на Мартин.

\- Что ты...

\- Ты убил Дерека.

Стайлз нервно усмехнулся и опустил глаза, у его ног лежал мертвый Хейл. Он выронил биту и упал на колени, не ощущая боли.

\- Нет... это... это был... зомби... - у него задрожали руки, он вцепился ими в волосы и с силой сжал. - Кто ты такая?!

Лидия лишь улыбнулась своим красно кровавым ртом.

\- Ты, Стайлз, приносишь всем одни беды. Из-за тебя Скотт, твой лучший друг, стал выть на луну, из-за тебя умерла твоя мама, из-за тебя... из-за тебя, ты, Стайлз, не досмотрел за мной... - она вдруг всхлипнула, и по ее щеке скатилась одинокая слеза, размазывая тушь и разделяя щеку черной полосой. - И из-за тебя умер твой отец.

Стайлз зарычал и вскинулся. Вскочив на ноги, он бросился на девушку, но та сделала шаг в сторону, а Стилински полетел с крыши высотки вниз. 

Зажмурившись, он закрыл лицо руками, готовясь к смерти, но ни через минуту, ни две, он не ощутил удара. Убрав руки от лица и открыв глаза, Стайлз осмотрелся. Он оказался в кафе, где его отец любил покупать пончики и кофе. За которые Стилински-младший не раз его ругал. 

Парень осмотрелся и, заметив что-то у кассы, обошел стойку. На столешнице лежал жетон шерифа. Тут раздался звон дверного колокольчика. Он поднял глаза и замер.

\- Привет, сын.

***

Кира, придя в себя, рассказала, что ей привиделась мать, которая убеждала ее, что внутри Юкимуры сидит не лиса, а демон. Поэтому девушка пыталась его достать, раздирая себе руку. Она чудом не задела вены. Но рукой шевелить не могла совсем.

Эллисон забрала ее катану себе. Это, конечно, не лук или арбалет, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Чуть отдохнув, дав Кире еще пару таблеток обезболивающего, Эллисон убрала блистеры к себе в рюкзак, так же взяв бинты, повязки, йод и перекись. Помедлив, она положила и одну бутылку спирта, получив от Айзека довольную улыбку.

На вопрос Киры, где Стайлз, никто не ответил. Они, если признаться, не надеялись найти и Юкимуру. Выйдя из аптеки, ребята направились к другому концу города. 

Пройдя деловой центр, они заметили, как несколько зомби столпились у дверей кафе.

\- Что там? - Айзек навел прицел винтовки и сглотнул. - Там Стайлз! - он, не дожидаясь никого, побежал через улицу к зданию, в котором располагалось кафе. 

Дерек, крикнув, чтобы остальные оставались с Кирой, побежал за Лейхи.

Стайлз чуть улыбнулся и мотнул головой:

\- Ты... мертв...

Джон изогнул бровь и покачал головой:

\- Опять твои выходки. Что на этот раз, Стайлз? Наркотики?

Парень нахмурился, закусив губу. Отец стоял всего в паре метров от него, живой, такой же усталый, как обычно, но родной. Джон раскрыл руки:

\- Иди ко мне, сынок.

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и сделал шаг, чтобы обойти стойку, как его отцу снесли голову выстрелом. Парень схватился за столешницу и от слишком сильных эмоций ощутил, как проваливается куда-то в темноту. Последнее, что он понял - его кто-то настойчиво звал.


	18. Глава 17

Дерек потер глаза и зевнул, он недавно сменил Скотта, который дежурил около Стайлза. Тот все еще не пришел в себя. Кира тоже была не в лучшем состоянии. Эллисон дала ей обезболивающее, и девушка наконец-то смогла уснуть. 

После того, как они нашли Стайлза, было решено провести ночь в том же кафе. На втором этаже которого, располагалась квартира хозяев. Внутри никого не оказалось. Эпидемия началась с Нью-Йорка, и первым делом отсюда эвакуировали по возможности всех. Кто-то в спешке уезжал сам. На выезде из города, ребята видели аварию, в которой было не меньше сорока машин. 

Стилински положили в отдельной комнате, но кто-то постоянно находился рядом. Когда парень проснется, он не должен быть один. Хейл откинулся на спинку кресла, вытягивая ноги. Он прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в легкую дремоту. Но пропустил тот момент, когда Стайлз проснулся. От легкого прикосновения к руке Дерек дернулся и подскочил, чуть не слетев на пол.

\- Господи, Стайлз! - сердце испуганно билось в груди, подскакивая до горла.

Стилински чуть улыбнулся и облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Дерек?... Это... ты... правда, ты?..

\- А кто же еще... - Хейл пересел на край кровати и погладил парня по руке.

\- Я тебя убил... - Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и с силой зажмурился. - Отец... он...

Хейл резко наклонился к нему и обнял, прижимая к себе, как самое дорогое в жизни. Дерек что-то шептал, пока Стайлз не успокоился и не расслабился. Мужчина чуть отстранился, смотря в глаза парню.

\- Ты такой дурак, Дерек Хейл... - Стилински прошептал, практически касаясь чужих губ.

Дерек лишь кивнул и, прикрыв глаза, поцеловал Стайлза. Сперва лишь касаясь его обветренных, искусанных губ своими. Чуть помедлив, он все же скользнул языком вглубь рта парня, заставляя того замычать от наслаждения. Стайлз вцепился в плечи Хейла пальцами с такой силой, что точно останутся синяки. Он притянул мужчину еще ближе к себе, укладывая на себя. Когда воздух в легких закончился, они оторвались друг от друга, делая глубокие вдохи.

\- Я тебя больше не отпущу... мне все равно, что ты там себе придумаешь... - Стайлз облизал зацелованные губы и провел пальцами по щетинистой щеке Хейла.

\- Я так испугался, что больше не увижу тебя... - Дерек прикрыл глаза и сглотнул ком в горле.Он наклонился, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу парня. 

Чуть помолчав, Стайлз снова потянулся за поцелуем. Дерек вытянулся рядом с ним, прижимая к себе сильнее. Они так и уснули в обнимку.

***

Утром Стайлз проснулся один. Сперва он потянулся, вспоминая, как Дерек наконец-то определился, но, повернув голову к пустой половине кровати, подумал: а не привиделось ли ему и это?

Спустившись вниз, он застал всех в сборе, за двумя сдвинутыми столами. Эллисон нашла турку и кофе, плита была газовая. И она смогла сварить кофе.

\- Стайлз! - Скотт подскочил, подлетая к другу и сжимая его в крепких объятиях.

Стайлз хлопнул его по спине и поприветствовал всех остальных. Никто не стал расспрашивать его про случившееся. Они все пережили не самые приятные моменты. И если Стилински захочет, то расскажет сам.

\- Куда мы теперь?

Айзек сделал глоток уже остывшего кофе и посмотрел на Хейла.

\- К аэропорту. 

Дерек допил свой кофе и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот уставился в свою чашку, боясь поднять глаза и убедиться, что вчера все было лишь плодом его воображения.

Допив, ребята разошлись собираться в дорогу. Стайлз оставался последним за столом. Он откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза, ощутив, как чьи-то руки легли ему на плечи.

\- Все хорошо?

Дерек чуть наклонился к нему. Парень улыбнулся и провел пальцами по руке мужчины.

\- Лучше не бывает.

Хейл быстро огляделся и наклонился еще ниже, целуя Стилински в губы.

\- Идем. Пора выходить.

Стайлз кивнул и встал, поворачиваясь к Дереку и улыбаясь. Он хотел сам его поцеловать, но со второго этажа спустился Айзек с битой Стилински. Лейхи внимательно посмотрел на них, но молча протянул Стайлзу его вещь и кивнул на выход.

***

Чем дальше на север они шли, тем страшней становилось. Все знали, что эпидемия началась с Нью-Йорка, но что тут помимо зомби есть еще какие-то аномалии не было известно. Чего стоил только тот галлюциногенный туман. 

Зомби в этой части города были все с мутациями. Люди умирали в страшных муках, прежде, чем стать ходячими мертвецами. Ребята старались убивать каждого, кто им попадался. Им казалось, что люди внутри зомби все понимают. Иллюзия, но на месте этих людей, они бы предпочли смерть.

Повернув за угол одного из зданий, все встали как вкопанные.

\- А это еще что за херня? - Стайлз поднял глаза вверх, пытаясь понять, что вообще перед ним.

Огромные растения, похожие на лианы, опутывали большую часть улицы. Они иногда шевелились, стискивая дома сильнее, что лопались стекла.

\- Ладно животные... но растения... - Эллисон посмотрела на улицу, по которой им предстояло идти, и повернулась к парням. - Может, обойдем?

Корни стелились по дороге, иногда резко дергаясь и опутывая первое, что попадалось им на пути. Один стебель схватил еле бредущего зомби и разорвал его пополам.

Дерек нахмурился, но повел всех к следующей улице, где картина была не лучше. Им пришлось пройти еще несколько кварталов, где растения практически отсутствовали.

\- Думаю, здесь сможем пройти, - Хейл кивнул на дорогу и первым пошел вперед.

Они прошли больше половины улицы, как сбоку раздался стон. Айзек остановился, в него врезался Стайлз.

\- Черт, Айзек.

\- Тихо.

Они замерли, прислушиваясь. Стон раздался снова. Он исходил из магазина, который был частично оплетен растениями. Стайлз сделал шаг в том направлении, как его перехватил Дерек, больно сжимая пальцами кожу парня. Стилински зашипел и вырвал руку, недовольно смотря на Хейла.

\- Нам не стоит туда идти.

\- А вдруг там человек, и ему нужна помощь?

\- Сейчас каждый за себя, Стайлз.

Стилински фыркнул и посмотрел на Скотта. Тот лишь пожал плечами. Стайлз перевел взгляд по очереди на остальных. В итоге Эллисон не выдержала:

\- Можно же просто посмотреть. Если мы не сможем помочь, то уйдем... или... - она показала руками крест.

Хейл был недоволен таким решением, но все же пошел первым к магазину. За ним потянулись остальные. Зайдя внутрь, они осторожно прошли вдоль пустых стеллажей, никого не видя. Скотт пошел вдоль стены и чуть не упал, обо что-то запнувшись.

\- Черт!... - он зажал себе рот руками. Один из стеблей рванул к нему, но Эллисон, быстро среагировав, отрубила его катаной.

\- Ты в порядке? - Арджент посмотрела на отсеченный отросток и зелено-черную жижу, разлившуюся под ним на полу. Вонь была отвратительная. Как будто стух кусок мяса.

Все тут же позакрывали носы и отошли от того места. МакКол, сделав пару шагов, вспомнил, что запнулся обо что-то и повернулся, рассматривая стену. Наткнувшись на сапог, он поднял взгляд выше и увидел человека, уже почти полностью сросшегося с растением.

Скотт осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, дошел до Стайлза, и потянул его к тому месту. Стилински сперва непонимающе нахмурился, но, когда друг ткнул пальцем в человека, резко выдохнул и тихо чертыхнулся.

\- Дерек... - позвав Хейла, Стайлз осторожно подошел к стене и присел около человека. 

Хейл присел рядом с парнем, осматривая мужчину. Он потянулся к лианам, чтобы обрезать их, но мужчина внезапно резко открыл глаза и хрипло выдавил:

\- Не надо... - он перевел дыхание и поморщился. Было видно, что говорит он с трудом, как и дышит. Шевелиться он не мог совсем.

Стайлз огляделся, а потом аккуратно потянулся к человеку, отодвинул пару листьев и глянул на Хейла. На груди мужчины была нашивка с инициалами и эмблема НАСА. 

\- Нас было трое... - мужчина указал глазами куда-то в сторону. Все повернулись туда, но кроме листьев и стеблей, ничего не увидели. Но присмотревшись в одном из сплетений, можно было угадать человеческий силуэт. А немного дальше были перерезанные стебли, и из них тоже сочилась непонятная жижа.

\- Они проникают в тело... сплетаются с сосудами... если такой отросток проник в тебя... то ты труп... - мужчина надолго замолчал, собираясь с силами. - Если перережете стебель, то из него польется моя кровь... - он снова замолчал, прикрывая глаза.

Прошло больше пяти минут, как он снова заговорил. Все молчали, переваривая новую информацию. Помимо зомби-вируса, людей уничтожают животные и растения. Еще неизвестно, что творится в океанах.

\- Мы... прилетели на пересмену... оставили шаттл в Хьюстоне... и попали в этот ад...

Эллисон прикрыла глаза, отворачиваясь. Впервые за все время, она была рада, что ее отец умер быстрой смертью. Она подошла к Кире и увела ее к выходу. Обезболивающие переставали действовать, и нужно было выпить еще.

\- Шаттл? То есть в космосе кто-то есть? - Стайлз с надеждой посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Да... станция... если доберетесь до космодрома... - он закашлялся, и тут же из уголка рта потекла зелено бордовая жижа.

Скотт протянул Стилински бутылку воды, чтобы дать мужчине, но тот отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Я расскажу, что надо сделать... запиши...

Стайлз судорожно полез в карманы, но естественно ничего не нашел. Айзек, Скотт и Дерек стали обыскивать магазин. В столе под кассой, Лейхи нашел наполовину исписанный блокнот и ручку. Айзек вернулся к Стайлзу, а Дерек и Скотт вышли к девушкам.

Уйти они смогли только через пару часов. Мужчина часто подолгу молчал, собираясь с силами. Он надиктовал Стилински, как запустить шаттл и координаты станции. Также сообщил, что аэропорт разрушен взрывом, и идти туда бессмысленно. В самом городе, кроме зомби, растений и зомби-животных никого не осталось. А если люди и были, то давно погибли. Когда он договорил, посмотрел на Стайлза и, тяжело выдохнув, попросил:

\- Убей меня...

Стайлз замер, не зная как на это реагировать. С одной стороны он понимал, что мужчина мучается, но с другой убить еще живого человека... Эту дилемму решил Айзек. Он поднял Стилински, выводя из магазина и убедившись, что вышли все, выстрелил мужчине в голову. Тут же закрывая дверь и не давая растениям добраться до них.

***

Вернувшись в кафе, где они ночевали, сев за тот же стол, они сперва долго молчали. Дерек выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Только зря шли сюда.

\- Нет. Теперь мы знаем, что нам реально угрожает. И у нас есть выход, - Стайлз посмотрел на ребят. - Предлагаю вернуться в Техас. Дойдем до Хьюстона, как мы и хотели... только теперь мы точно знаем, что искать.

\- А вдруг там ничего нет? Он же сказал, что их сменили другие. Может, шаттла нет, - Айзек сложил руки на груди и покачал головой. - Я, например, устал мотаться из-за бессмысленных предположений, - он недовольно глянул на Хейла.

Дерек напрягся и прищурился.

\- Я понимаю, что у тебя никого нет. И оставшись без волка, ты не чувствуешь нас, как раньше. Но я никогда не заставлял кого-либо идти со мной.

Лейхи усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Конечно, нет. Ты всеми манипулировал с помощью Стилински.

Стайлз от такого заявления распахнул глаза и открыл широко рот. Дерек покачал головой и улыбнулся.

\- То есть, ты пошел с нами из-за Стайлза? - мужчина изогнул бровь, сложив руки на груди.

Айзек уже собирался ответить, как Стайлз резко встал, скрипя ножками стула по кафелю.

\- Хватит. Мы бы никого не бросили, Айзек. И Дерек мной не манипулировал... Бред какой-то. Нам нужно добраться до Хьюстона, - он обвел всех серьезным взглядом. - Есть возражения?

Все лишь утвердительно кивнули. Стилински задержал свой взгляд на Лейхи. Тот, заметив это, поднял ладони вверх и фыркнул:

\- Куда ж деваться.

Стайлз устало выдохнул и, сообщив, что пойдет отдыхать, поднялся на второй этаж. Скотт, Эллисон и Кира тоже ушли. Айзек посмотрел на поднявшегося из-за стола Хейла и тихо сказал ему вслед:

\- Если бы не эта хуйня с зомби, ты даже бы не взглянул на него.

Спина Хейла напряглась, но он промолчал, уйдя наверх. Он замялся у двери комнаты, где был Стайлз. Но вспомнив слова Айзека и видя сейчас взгляд, каким тот провожал Стилински, Дерек, больше не сомневаясь, распахнул дверь.


	19. Глава 18

Айзек шел впереди всех. Он со вчерашнего вечера ни с кем не разговаривал. Не было ни желания, ни повода. Когда все остановились на привал, Лейхи даже не сразу заметил, что сзади никто не идет. Стайлз догнал его и схватил за винтовку, потянув на себя.

\- Айзек, давай отдохнем?

Повернувшись к Стилински, парень выплюнул изо рта соломинку, которую нервно жевал. Осмотрев парня с ног до головы, он помедлил, но пошел за Стайлзом.

\- Хорошо провел ночь? - на шее у Стилински красовался засос.

Стайлз вздрогнул и повернул чуть голову, смотря через плечо на Лейхи.

\- Я не понимаю...

\- Да ладно. Вы с Хейлом уже трахнулись?

Стилински резко остановился и повернулся всем корпусом. Айзек убрал руки в карманы и тоже остановился, пристально смотря в глаза.

\- Во-первых, это тебя не касается. А во-вторых, если тебе интересно, то нет. Пока, нет.

Парень развернулся и, больше не дожидаясь Айзека, ушел к ребятам. Он порой видел, как Лейхи смотрит на Хейла. Но не мог понять, что за чувства тот испытывает. После этого разговора, Стилински сделал свои выводы: Айзеку нравится Дерек.

Но слишком поздно тот спохватился. Стайлз своего не упустит. Не тогда, когда шел к этому так долго и тяжело. К тому же, сам Дерек отвечает ему взаимностью. У Лейхи нет и шанса.  
Стайлз подошел к Скотту и взял протянутую бутылку воды. Сделав пару глотков, он вернул ее другу и посмотрел на Киру. Девушка была бледной, над верхней губой выступила испарина.

\- Как она? - Стилински посмотрел на только что отошедшую от Юкимуры Эллисон.

\- У нас кончились обезболивающие. У нее ломка, и боль вернулась с новой силой... Надеюсь, она дойдет.

Путь обратно занял больше времени. Им приходилось чаще останавливаться, и каждую ночь искать ночлег, заходя вглубь небольших городков. С рукой Киры вроде было все нормально, гноя не было. Но любое неосторожное движение, и рука взрывалась острой болью. Лекарства Эллисон даже не пыталась найти, понимая, что если Кира так и будет сидеть на наркотиках, то это превратится в зависимость.

Юкимуру отпустило только, когда они прошли большую часть пути. Из организма вывелись все токсины. Бледность сменилась здоровым румянцем. Но с рукой было не так хорошо, как думали. Не зашитые мышцы практически лишили руку подвижности. И Кира больше не могла защитить себя сама, становясь легкой добычей.

По пути им попадались несколько раз машины, которые с виду были на ходу. Но в них или не было бензина, или они просто не заводились. Одни только раз они услышали рев мотора, но он тут же заглох. Они уставали так, что лишь принимая горизонтальное положение, сразу вырубались.

Стайлз уже не надеялся, что им удастся дойти. В одном из городов им пришлось надолго задержаться. Зарядили дожди, и идти в непогоду не было возможности. Дождь стоял стеной, и даже не было видно человека идущего в паре шагов от тебя. Была еще вероятность подхватить простуду, или попасть под химический дождь. 

Порой они не ели несколько дней подряд, воду экономили, делая по глотку три раза в день. 

Кира была слабее всех. Все молчали, но каждый был готов к тому, что девушка станет зомби. Сама она сдаваться не собиралась. Каждый день находя в себе силы встать и что-то, пусть даже это бесцельная ходьба по комнате, но делать.  
В один из дождливых вечеров, пока еще было светло, Стайлз разложил на столе карту. Он достал маркер и пометил точку, где они находились. Оставалось совсем немного до Хьюстона. Но он вдруг застонал и резко хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью.

\- Нам же нужно не в центр... - он стал искать космическую станцию. - Вот!

Все склонились над картой.

\- Тогда мы можем срезать путь, - Дерек прочертил пальцем линию.

\- Не забывай, что там может быть непроходимая местность... - Стайлз почесал бровь и облизал пересохшие губы. - Но можно попробовать. Нам нужно, как можно быстрее, добраться...

Вдруг раздался крик и звон разбившегося стекла. Быстро осмотрев комнату, Дерек не досчитался Киры и Айзека. Рванув на звук, ребята забежали на кухню. Айзек крепко держал Юкимуру за здоровую руку, с бинтов другой капала кровь.

\- Что ты сделал?! - Скотт подлетел к ним, не разобравшись, впечатывая кулак в живот Лейхи.

Айзек согнулся пополам и отпустил Киру, которая, почувствовав свободу, снова начала сдирать бинты. Дерек перехватил Скотта, а Стайлз кинулся к девушке.

\- Кира! Кира, приди в себя!

Эллисон, зажав рот руками, стояла в дверях, не в силах пошевелиться. Она впала в нервный ступор. Мозг соображал, что нужно помочь, но тело не слушалось.

В это время в себя пришел Лейхи, он рыкнул и бросился на Скотта. Хейл не смог остановить его, и Айзек разбил другу бровь. Но слабость не дала им превратить потасовку в настоящую драку.

\- Помогите мне! - Стайлз пытался угомонить взбесившуюся непонятно с чего Киру. - Та перешла со своей руки на Стилински, пытаясь расцарапать и его.

Дерек, которого хорошо приложили затылком о стену, наконец, очухался и одновременно со всеми подошел к Кире и Стайлзу.

\- Что с ней?

Айзек потер все еще ноющий живот и недовольно глянул на МакКола.

\- Я и пытался выяснить, когда этот бешеный налетел на меня...

\- Давайте, вы потом выясните свои отношения?! - Стайлз, не выдержав, отпустил Киру, та рванула к выходу, но ее перехватил Хейл и нажал ей на шею, что та моментально потеряла сознание.

\- Круто... а нельзя сразу было? - Стилински недовольно осмотрел свои поцарапанные руки, хорошо, что у Киры были короткие ногти, иначе, зашивать пришлось бы и Стайлза.

\- Что с ней? - Эллисон наконец-то пришла в себя и посмотрела на девушку, которую Хейл поднял на руки.

Дерек прошел в гостиную и положил Киру на диван. Аккуратно сняв бинты, он осмотрел шов.

\- Может, стоит снять их?.. - Арджент сглотнула, увидев, что там где нитки, кожа стала синей.

\- Может, - Хейл вздохнул и попросил принести ему ножницы с кухни и спички. Он прокалил на всякий случай металл и аккуратно разрезал нитки. 

Эллисон протянула ему спирт.

\- Больше ничего нет...

Мужчина кивнул и осторожно полил на шов, повязки закончились, но бинты еще остались. Они старались экономить, перевязывая старые бинты по несколько раз. Но всегда меняя повязки.

Когда Дерек закончил, все были эмоционально выжаты. Скотт с Айзеком все еще со злостью смотрели друг на друга. 

\- Давайте спать, вроде дождь стих, и мы сможем идти дальше... - Стайлз зевнул и, взяв со столика бутылку со спиртом, вылил немного на царапины. - Ох, черт!

Айзек отнял у него бутылек и сделал глоток, проигнорировав недовольный взгляд Дерека.

***

Дождь моросил еще несколько дней. Но времени отсиживаться больше не было. Пройдя несколько городков и ферм, ребята углубились в лес.

\- Что-то мне не нравится этот путь... - Скотт нахмурился, вспоминая, как они в самом начале этого безумия поступили так же. Свернув с дороги в лес.

\- А что ты предлагаешь? Идти лишние километры? У нас нет времени, Скотт, - Стайлз хрустнул веткой и пошел дальше.

\- А вдруг тут такие же растения, как в Нью-Йорке...

\- Если бы они тут были, то давно схватили, - Стилински раздраженно передернул плечами. - Идем.

Дерек вздохнул и хлопнул МакКола по плечу.

\- Тут нет таких растений, успокойся уже.

Они пошли дальше, но слова Скотта все же не прошли бесследно. Каждый всматривался в самый обычный куст, а при любом звуке, ребята вздрагивали и замирали. Даже сам Стайлз порой замедлял шаг.

***

\- Может, растений тут нет, а вот зомби-животных полно! - Айзек бежал последним, подгоняя Киру, чтобы та не отстала.   
Эллисон, бежавшая за Дереком, поскользнулась на стволе поваленного дерева и упала, ударяясь лбом о землю.

\- Черт! Вставай! - Стайлз, бежавший следом за ней, подхватил девушку под руку, рывком поднимая и, так и не отпустив, побежал с ней на буксире.

Скотт притормозил у дерева, за которое зацепилась Арджент, и помог Кире перебраться через него. 

\- Мы только его разозлим, но не убежим! - Стайлз перевел дыхание и повернулся назад. Дикий кабан все еще бежал за ними, спасало их только то, что у того не было одной передней ноги. 

\- Как он вообще еще может бежать?! - Скотт уже запыхался, со лба лился пот. 

Стайлз резко остановился, отпуская руку Эллисон. Он перехватил биту и покачал головой, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.

\- Нужно с этим покончить.

Лейхи, увидев, что Стайлз остановился, сбавил скорость, поравнявшись с парнем, развернулся и вскинул винтовку. У него остались последние пять патронов.

\- Давай, я... - Стилински не успел договорить, как Айзек выстрелил, попав кабану между глаз. - Вау... да ты снайпер прям.

Айзек усмехнулся и убрал винтовку за спину.

\- Может, приготовим его?

***

Дерек зевнул следом за Стайлзом, за ними Скотт и остальные.

\- Сколько мы уже не спали нормально?.. - Эллисон посмотрела на дремавшую около дерева Киру.

\- Нам нужно дойти, тогда и поспим, - Стайлз свернул карту. - Осталось немного. Нам нужно пройти лес, потом поле, и мы...

Парень замолчал, услышав шелест.

\- Кто это?.. - Скотт сглотнул, он уже пугался даже своей тени.

Айзек разбудил Юкимуру, прижав палец к губам, чтобы та молчала. Поднявшись, девушка потянулась, а затем замерла, указывая пальцем на зомби. Они были все в форме - кто-то в пожарной, кто-то в служебной космодрома. Но помимо них были и гражданские.

\- Вот черт... сколько их тут?.. - Скотт шепотом обратился к остальным, пытаясь посчитать зомби.

\- Неважно, нам нужно уходить.

Стайлз сделал шаг назад, но наступил на ветку. В тишине раздался оглушительный треск. Зомби тут же среагировали, повернувшись на звук.

\- Бежим!

Они рванули сквозь редкие деревья. Видимо, лес должен был вот-вот закончиться. Скотт побежал чуть в стороне, но запнулся за корень и скатился в яму. За ним бежал Дерек, который корень перепрыгнул, но оказался рядом со Скоттом.  
Сперва никто не заметил, что их нет. Зомби и не собирались отставать. Стайлз повернулся назад, замечая, что Хейла и МакКола нет.

\- Скотт?? Дерек??

Он притормозил у мелкого ручья и поднял руку, чтобы и остальные остановились. У них было несколько минут, прежде, чем зомби их нагонят.

\- Где Скотт и Дерек?!

\- Бежим, Стайлз! Их или поймали, или они бегут по другой тропе! - Айзек пытался заставить Стилински бежать, но тот уперся.

Тогда Лейхи схватил его за шиворот футболки и встряхнул.

\- Бежим! 

Уже показались первые зомби, когда Стайлз, закусив до боли губу, побежал дальше. Они вырвались из кустов, оказываясь на поле. Стайлз снова остановился, надеясь, что и Скотт с Хейлом сейчас выбегут. Но никого не было.

\- Черт! Мы должны вернуться!

Эллисон вся в слезах, схватила Стилински за локоть.

\- Нет, Стайлз, нам нужно попасть на шаттл.

Парень нахмурился, но посмотрел назад. На другом конце поля стоял космический челнок. Из леса послышалось рычание.

\- Нет времени!

Айзек снова схватил Стайлза за руку и потащил за собой. Они уже почти добрались до места, когда на них набросился зомби. Айзек попытался отпихнуть его, чтобы взять винтовку, но когда он снял ее с плеча, зомби снова напал. Лейхи всунул поперек ствол тому в зубы, стараясь отпихнуть подальше. Но мертвец был довольно силен. Стайлз, забывший свою биту у дерева в лесу, нервно закусил палец, пытаясь сообразить, чем помочь Айзеку. Тут у шаттла он увидел труп полицейского, а рядом с ним пистолет. Он схватил его, пытаясь прицелиться, но зомби постоянно двигался. Эллисон, сжимавшая руку Киры, оглянулась, заметив, что из леса выбежали еще зомби. Она закусила губу и достала из ножен на спине катану.

Стайлз выстрелил два раза, одновременно с выстрелами Эллисон подбежала к Айзеку и разрезала зомби пополам. Одна пуля вошла в спину зомби, а вторая в живот Айзеку. Тот резко выдохнул и схватился за рану.

Стайлз замер, роняя пистолет и подлетая к парню.

\- Айзек?!

Эллисон же подбежала к Кире и потянула ее за руку. Девушка была белее мела, видимо потратила все силы на бег. Она еле держалась на ногах и вот-вот могла потерять сознание. Стайлз помог Лейхи дойти до шаттла, завел его внутрь, усаживая в кресло.

\- Черт... черт! Держись! - Стилински сунул ему чью-то брошенную на соседнее кресло футболку и велел зажать рану.  
Эллисон помогла зайти Кире и обернулась, катана лежала на земле, откуда она увела подругу.

\- Я сейчас!

\- Стой! - Стайлз не успел ее остановить.

Арджент уже подняла меч и побежала обратно, как сбоку раздался треск и шелест. Стайлз повернул на звук голову и закричал. Недалеко от шаттла была беседка для персонала, она была увита плющом, который мутировал. Эллисон не добежала всего несколько метров, как ее сбил с ног отросток, сжимая ее ногу и утаскивая в густую зелень беседки.

\- Твою мать!!

Стайлз оглянулся на в обморочном состоянии Киру и на истекающего кровью Айзека.

\- Закрой дверь... - Лейхи говорил тихо, сберегая силы.

Стилински повернулся к выходу, зомби уже практически были у дверей. Стайлз вытащил из кармана блокнот, судорожно пролистывая его, чтобы найти, как закрыть шаттл и вообще активировать систему.

Едва двери закрылись, как в них врезались зомби. Он перевел дыхание и стал запускать двигатели, но делал все время что-то не так. Резко выдохнул и зажмурился.

\- Стайлз... Стайлз... успокойся... - Лейхи уже держался из последних сил.

Стилински сглотнул и посмотрел в окно на лес, потом в ту сторону, где была беседка. Он до последнего надеялся, что кто-нибудь еще жив. Но понимал, если сейчас промедлит, то потеряет и Айзека с Кирой. Наконец-то успокоившись, он сделал все как надо, и шаттл поднялся в небо. 

На поле так никто и не появился...


	20. Глава 19

_Сейчас_

Стайлз вздрогнул и резко повернул голову, чуть не врезавшись в Айзека. Тот обнял Стилински со спины и положил голову ему на плечо, смотря в иллюминатор.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помер от сердечного приступа? — Стайлз резко выдохнул и повернулся обратно.

Стилински отстранился и повернулся к парню лицом. Он положил руки ему на плечи и придвинулся вплотную. Чуть помедлив, Стайлз прижался к губам парня в легком поцелуе.

— Ты все узнал?..

Айзек обхватил его за талию и погладил пальцами по пояснице.

— Это тупой план, — Лейхи чмокнул его в уголок губ.

— Нормальный. Мы должны вернуться… — Стайлз шептал в губы парня, перемежая слова с поцелуями. — Или я один…

— Нет. Я же сказал, что я с тобой.

Айзек сжал зубы, а затем зло поцеловал Стилински взасос.

— С тобой хочет поговорить канцлер.

Стайлз поморщил нос и, забывшись, хотел уже вытереть рот, как остановился. Они уже год притворялись любовниками. И все из-за Стайлза.

Идя по коридору станции, Стилински здоровался со всеми, мило улыбаясь. Когда он прибыл сюда впервые, то был в шоковом, невменяемом состоянии. Айзека увезли в операционную, Киру тоже забрали врачи, а Стилински все пытался вернуться обратно в шаттл, на Землю.

Но система в челноке была неисправна, а на требование выделить другой, ему просто вкололи двойную дозу успокоительного.

С тех пор парень не раз пытался вернуться, украв один из шаттлов. Делал он это каждый раз с разных станций, но его всегда ловили. А в последний раз, хотели запереть в отдельной каюте — карцере.

Тогда Айзек его прикрыл, сославшись на то, что Стилински его парень, и он присмотрит за ним. Их поселили в одной каюте, и сперва Стайлз вел себя примерно, не вызывая подозрений. Он ухаживал за Лейхи, который постепенно поправлялся от ранения.

Врачи были немного шокированы цветом его крови. Но не найдя никаких отклонений, погрешили на вирус. Но несколько ученых периодически брали у него кровь и проводили опыты.

Выздоровев спустя пять месяцев, Айзек слонялся по станции без дела, пока ему не предложили попробовать поработать механиком. Но в итоге его привлекла навигация. Чему был очень рад Стайлз. Он тут же придумал план. Айзек поможет ему украсть шаттл, и без происшествий они доберутся до Земли.

Лейхи был настроен скептически, в который раз убеждая Стилински, что это плохая идея. К тому же, он не пилот. Но Стайлз слушать не хотел. Он и сам пытался несколько раз учиться пилотированию, но канцлер, все еще не доверявший парню, не давал свое согласие на обучение. В итоге Стайлз помогал в лазарете.

Кира, которой все же спасли руку, но двигать она могла ей совсем немного, познакомилась с парнем. Они жили вместе уже несколько месяцев. Девушка была счастлива и не хотела вспоминать то, что было на Земле.

С одной стороны Стайлз ее понимал, но с другой… Все рисковали жизнью, чтобы она сейчас жила спокойно.

Стайлз дошел до кабинета канцлера Джахи, поправил воротник рубашки, стукнул пару раз и, дождавшись приглашения, вошел.

— Вы меня вызывали?..

В помещение был еще один человек. Он вечно следил за Стилински, не доверяя ему даже тогда, когда Стайлз спал. В их с Айзеком комнате была установлена камера. Хорошо, что без звука. Но Стайлз не расслаблялся, на «Ковчеге» были люди, которые читали по губам.

— Да, проходи. Садись, — Джаха указал на стул напротив стола, за которым сидел, и скрестил перед собой пальцы. — Я надеюсь, ты уже переболел своим желанием вернуться на Землю?

— О… да… прошло столько времени… — Стайлз облизал губы и посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего за спиной канцлера.

— Вот и отлично. Думаю с завтрашнего дня ты сможешь обучаться пилотированию.

Стайлз раскрыл от удивления рот, затем захлопнул его и поджал губы.

— Вы не шутите?

— А разве я похож на клоуна? — канцлер изогнул бровь и улыбнулся. — Иди, Стилински. Завтра за тобой зайдет Майк.

Стайлз вскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул, и начал пятиться к двери:

— Спасибо!

Парень вылетел за дверь и побежал к своей каюте. На ходу вскидывая руку в победном жесте. Он ворвался в комнату, весь запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся.

— Айзек! — он кинулся парню на колени, вырывая у того из рук книгу и с силой обнимая за шею. — Я буду пилотом! — он прошептал ему в шею, делая вид, что целует.

Лейхи напрягся сперва, но услышав слова парня, закатил глаза и похлопал его по спине. Айзеку уже приелся этот цирк. Отношения со Стайлзом были фарсом, когда он хотел настоящих. Но Стилински не замечал ничего, кроме своего дикого желания вернуться на Землю. К Хейлу.

Спихнув его с колен, Айзек встал и прошел к столу, положив отобранную у Стилински книгу на столешницу. Он повернулся к нему и сложил руки на груди.

— Прими душ.

Улыбка медленно сползла с пухлых губ Стайлза. Он, нехотя, поднялся и, прихватив сменную одежду, молча ушел в маленькую душевую. Их каюта была предназначена для семейной пары, поэтому тут находились двуспальная кровать, небольшой столик с двумя стульями, одно кресло и маленькая душевая совмещенная с туалетом.

Айзек потянулся, разминая шею, затем выключил свет, оставляя гореть только аварийный, под самым потолком, и, раздевшись, забрался под одеяло. Он почти уснул, когда ощутил прикосновение холодных пальцев к груди.

— М?.. — он приоткрыл один глаз и улыбнулся.

Стайлз закусил губу и придвинулся еще ближе к парню.

— Что ты хотел?..

Лейхи молча накинул на них одеяло, накрывая с головой, опрокинул парня на спину и лег между его разведенных ног.

— Сказать, что ты не станешь пилотом… — Айзек смотрел ему в глаза, было плохо видно, но удивление он рассмотрел хорошо.

— О чем ты?.. — Стайлз сжал губы, ощутив, как Лейхи двинул бедрами. — Айзек… — он попытался отпихнуть его.

— О том… — толчок, — что… — еще толчок, — завтра мы сделаем, что ты хотел… — Айзек еще раз толкнулся и, не выдержав, склонился к лицу парня, накрывая его рот своим.

Стайлз сперва не понял, о чем говорит Айзек. Но когда до него дошло, и он хотел ответить, его заткнули поцелуем. Стилински немного поколебался, но все же ответил. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стайлз провел пальцами по щекам друга:

— Скоро все это закончится… потерпи еще немного…

Айзек на это лишь фыркнул и уткнулся лбом в шею парня. Он сымитировал оргазм и лег на свою половину кровати.

— Спокойной ночи, — не дожидаясь ответа, он отвернулся от Стайлза и закусил до боли губу.

***

Застегнув последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, Стайлз поправил воротник и посмотрел на все еще лежащего в кровати Айзека.

— Я схожу на занятие, а потом встретимся в столовой.

Он подошел к парню, наклонился и прошептал ему в губы:

— Это ведь будет ночью?..

Айзек схватил его за шею и впился в губы поцелуем, углубляя его.

— Да…

Стайлз довольно резко выпрямился и сжал зубы. Но, мотнув головой, лишь улыбнулся. Он подошел к зеркалу, смотря на себя. Год назад он остриг себя под ноль, но потом просто поддерживал одну и ту же длину, сантиметров в шесть. Пригладив торчащие во все стороны, непослушные волосы, Стилински вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

Порой Айзек его неимоверно бесил. Они уже давно были друг другу не пойми кем. Ни друзья, ни любовники. Но он ему был нужен. Стайлз так и не сошелся ни с кем на «Ковчеге». Его вечная мания вернуться на Землю отпугивала всех, кто хотел стать ближе.

В коридоре его перехватил Майк, который шел как раз за парнем.

— Я думал, что должен был зайти к тебе…

— Да не парься. К тому же там Айзек… ну ты понимаешь… — Стайлз двусмысленно подвигал бровями и пошло улыбнулся.

— Фу. Давай без подробностей.

Они зашли сперва взять Стайлзу форму пилота, а потом сразу на занятия. Стилински внимательно слушал, что рассказывает наставник. Но бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Стайлз так и не смог нормально уснуть, взбудораженный новостью, что сегодня они с Лейхи смогут покинуть станцию.

— Мистер Стилински! — на стол, за которым сидел парень, опустилась ладонь преподавателя.

— А?! — Стайлз подскочил и сонно осмотрелся. Все остальные тихо посмеивались. — И-извините…

— Если Вам так скучно, выход знаете где.

Мужчина продолжил рассказывать вводный курс, а Стайлз, зевнув, пропустил все мимо ушей.

***

— И зачем было идти туда, раз все равно ничего не запомнил? — Айзек доел свою порцию и отодвинул пустую тарелку.

Стайлз еще не съел ни ложки.

— Я не должен был вызвать подозрений. Ты же знаешь, как я хотел… просил…

Лейхи покачал головой и перехватил пальцы парня.

— Все получится. Но если будешь нервничать сам спалишься.

Стилински кивнул и немного поел, отставив почти нетронутую тарелку. Был уже ужин, в обед Айзек не смог прийти в общую столовую, поев с командой навигаторов. Он видел, как Стайлз нервничает, теребит постоянно что-то в руках, резко дергает ногой.

— Стайлз… Стайлз! — он немного повысил голос, чтобы парень посмотрел на него. — Идем в комнату.

Стилински лишь кивнул и пошел за Айзеком. Несколько пар глаз проследили за ними до выхода. А у Стайлза началась настоящая паранойя.

— Они знают! — он запер дверь в каюту и прижался к ней спиной.

— Что с тобой?.. — Айзек сперва не понимал поведение парня, но потом до него дошло, что у Стайлза началась паническая атака. Он и не думал, что увидит когда-нибудь это вживую.

Он осторожно подошел к нему и обхватил лицо руками, поймал взгляд, тихо зашептав:

— Тише-тише… вдох-выдох, давай, Стайлз, вдох-выдох…

Стилински медленно начал дышать с Айзеком, наконец-то, придя в себя, он судорожно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Лейхи обнял его, прижимая к себе. Они простояли так несколько минут, а затем молча начали готовиться ко сну.

***

— Ты уверен, что нам сюда?..

Стайлз осмотрел практически пустой отсек станции.

— Да. Это здесь.

Айзек вывел их к одному из небольших челноков. Они находились в самой дальней части «Ковчега». Здесь был только аварийный свет и в основном всякий хлам.

— А он точно работает?.. — Стилински подошел к челноку, осматривая его со всех сторон. Тот помещал в себя не больше четырех человек телосложением как Стайлз.

— Нам главное, добраться до Земли. Ты же не думаешь, что мы вернемся?

Стайлз закусил губу и кивнул.

— Но все же…

— Или это, или ничего, Стайлз.

Стилински лишь кивнул и забрался в челнок. Айзек подошел к панели, которая активирует открытие ворот в космос, провел украденной картой допуска по панели и, когда загорелся зеленый, быстро забрался в челнок. Он закрыл двери, велел Стайлзу пристегнуться и запустил двигатели.

— Если мы погибнем, я тебя на том свете найду, — Лейхи посмотрел Стилински в глаза и, дождавшись нервного кивка и смешка, вывел челнок на взлетную. Двери за ними закрылись, а шаттл вышел в открытый космос.

***

Айзек поморщился, потер ушибленную голову и посмотрел на место, где сидел Стилински, но того не было. Двери были открыты, а парень стоял на земле и осматривался. Стайлз повернулся, заметив спрыгнувшего на землю Лейхи, и ткнул в него пальцем.

— Это не Техас…


	21. Глава 21

Айзек осмотрелся и сжал кулаки.

— Я вбил координаты космодрома.

— И он мог находиться и в России!

— Стайлз!

— Заткнись, Лейхи! — Стилински резко подался к парню, хватая его за грудки. — Ты хоть что-то можешь сделать нормально?!

Айзек сжал зубы, скрипя ими. Он замахнулся и дал Стилински пощечину.

— Успокойся!

Стайлз распахнул глаза, хватаясь за щеку и в удивлении смотря на парня. Он прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Успокоившись, посмотрел на Айзека:

— Прости… я… — парень сглотнул и осмотрелся. — Где мы тогда?

— Вы в Калифорнии.

Парни резко повернулись на голос и подняли руки вверх.

***

Стайлз ходил из угла в угол уже долгое время, нервируя Лейхи.

— Да сядь ты!

— Насижусь еще, — Стилински снова подошел к двери и дернул за ручку. Их заперли в подсобке, в которой не было окон, а свет едва горел.

— Нужно было послушать тебя и сделать все наоборот…

— Да-да, шути. Но это ты посадил нас сюда, — Стайлз сжал кулаки и остановился, подперев дверь спиной. — Мы должны были приземлиться в Техасе.

Айзек лишь тяжело вздохнул и откинулся головой на стену.

— Ты так любишь Хейла, что решил и себя угробить? Он уже давно сдох.

— Заткнись.

— Так хотелось с ним перепихнуться?

— Закрой свою пасть!

— Ты даже ни разу не вспомнил про Скотта…

Стайлз зарычал и бросился на Айзека:

— Я сказал, заткнись!

Лейхи с легкостью перехватил его за руки и уложил на пол, подмяв под себя. Стайлз знал, что проигрывает ему по все параметрам. Он видел, как на «Ковчеге» Айзек возмужал, и его ежедневные тренировки давали о себе знать. Он мог уложить противника в два раза больше. А сам Стайлз забросил тренировки после бесплодного месяца занятий. Он так и остался худым и жилистым.

— Лучше подумай, что нам делать. Вернуться обратно мы не сможем, а тут еще неизвестно, что за люди.

Стайлз перевел дыхание и брыкнулся под парнем, но даже не смог пошевелить руками.

— Нужно договориться…

— О, да. Это ты умеешь… — Айзек усмехнулся, а Стайлз еще больше взбесился, понимая намек Айзека на секс.

Стилински уже хотел впиться зубами Лейхи в шею, когда дверь распахнулась, и в комнатку зашел молодой мужчина.

— Я помешал?

***

Ник, так звали их надзирателя, велел парням выйти и кинул Стайлзу веревку, чтобы тот связал Айзеку руки. Стилински же он кинул наручники. Проводив их в другое помещение, где раньше был кафетерий космодрома, мужчина указал им на стулья. Парни молча сели и осмотрелись.

Помещение было разгромлено, но явно обжитое.

— И откуда вы такие? — Ник закурил и пристально осмотрел парней. Стайлз был весь взъерошен, след от пощечины еще не сошел с щеки.

Айзек глянул на принципиально молчавшего Стайлза и вздохнул.

— Из космоса.

— Пришельцы, что-ли? — Николас усмехнулся и сделал затяжку. — Так зря сюда-то сунулись. У нас тут зомби, апокалипсис… все такое…

Стайлз фыркнул и посмотрел на мужчину.

— Я слышал, что ситуация налаживается… нашли лекарство…

Ник подавился дымом, а затем рассмеялся.

— И где же ты такое слышал?

— На «Ковчеге»…

— Да? И почему же тогда они не спускаются на Землю? — Ник потушил окурок и подошел к парням. — Сейчас вернуться остальные, так что советую вам пожрать.

Мужчина подошел к прилавку и достал из-за него несколько брикетов. Вернувшись обратно к парням, он кинул каждому по одному. Стайлз посмотрел на прямоугольник и повертел его в руках. Айзек, не раздумывая, начал есть. Стилински повел плечом и тоже откусил. Есть было возможно, но у Стайлза все еще не восстановилось давление после перелета, и, съев половину, его стошнило.

— Вот черт… — Ник поморщился, уже собираясь высказать парню все, что он о нем думает, как на улице послышались визг покрышек и голоса. — Идем.

Ник отвел их обратно в комнатку и запер.

***

Стайлз развязал руки Айзеку, но сам остался в наручниках. Измаявшись и пытаясь прислушаться, что происходит за дверью, он привалился к плечу Лейхи и даже задремал.

Дверь резко открылась, их заставили встать и повели куда-то под прицелом винтовок.

Зайдя в бывший кабинет какого-то начальника, им указали на продавленный изодранный диван. За столом сидел высокий, худой мужчина, чем-то напомнивший им Мёрфи.

— Котятки, рад вас видеть на нашей базе.

Мужик неприятно улыбнулся и кивнул одному из конвоиров, чтобы тот вышел. Второй остался стоять у двери, держа наготове винтовку.

— Меня зовут Шон, а вас?

Айзек, увидев, что Стайлз сейчас снова ляпнет то, за что их могут не только запереть, но и убить, опередил парня:

— Я Айзек, а он Стайлз.

Мужчина изогнул бровь и что-то прошептал. Потом усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Стааааайлз. Прям настоящий котенок.

Стилински дернулся, но Лейхи пихнул его в бедро, призывая молчать.

В дверь раз стукнули, и вошел парень.

— О, Майкл, познакомься с нашими новыми друзьями.

Парень поморщился, по нему было видно, что он не особо и рад. Но лишь кивнул парням, подойдя к столу, склонился к уху мужчины и что-то прошептал. Тот резко встал и молча вышел из кабинета.

Майкл вздохнул и посмотрел на парней.

— И как вас угораздило?..

— Кто вы? — Стайлз дернул руками, которые уже затекли в браслетах.

— Я пилот космического корабля… а это… — он кинул взгляд на дверь, куда вышли Шон и конвоир, — преступники, которых должны были отправить в космос… но, как видите, все мы здесь.

Парень развел руками и вздохнул.

— Скоро познакомитесь с остальными. Одного из них покусал зомби. И ему явно не выжить, — Майкл задумчиво осмотрел парней. — Я бы вас отпустил… но бежать здесь некуда.

— Нам нужно в Техас!

Стайлз выпалил это, прежде чем успел подумать.

— В Техас? — парень помедлил, а потом печально покачал головой. — Техаса больше нет.

***

Стайлз уже несколько часов сидел, смотря в одну точку и не реагируя ни на что. Айзек, в который раз пытавшийся разговорить Стилински, чертыхнулся и замолчал.

Их увели обратно в подсобку, видимо забыв, что они вообще есть. Айзек успел уснуть и проснуться, пока за ними снова пришли.

— Вставайте, голубки.

За ними пришел Ник, проводив их снова в кафетерий и дав воды и еды. Стайлз сперва не реагировал, но Айзек сильно сжал его колено пальцами и прошептал, что если Стилински не пожрет, он запихает ему еду через задницу. Стайлз дернулся и молча взял брикет, без аппетита начиная есть.

Он дернулся, когда почувствовал на своих руках прикосновение.

— Дай сниму.

Ник снял с него наручники и отошел. Через некоторое время в помещение начали заходить люди. Стало шумно и душно. На парней особого внимания никто не обращал.

Шона и Майкла среди них не было. Стайлз еще раз осмотрел помещение и замер, проливая воду мимо рта. Он подскочил и кинулся в другую часть комнаты. Айзек вскочил следом, перехватывая поднятую Ником винтовку. Стилински же, добежав до столика в углу, резко развернул к себе светловолосую девушку и распахнул неверяще глаза.

— Эрика?!

Рейес сперва выхватила нож, готовясь всадить его в смертника, который посмел к ней прикоснуться. Но увидев перед собой Стайлза, ее губы задрожали, а глаза наполнились влагой:

— О… боже… Стилински… — она обхватила его за шею, крепко сжимая в объятиях. А затем увидела Айзека. — Господи… вы живы!

Стайлз почувствовал, как его плеча коснулась ладонь и сжала. Он думал, что это Айзек. Отпустив Эрику и развернувшись, он уже хотел отойти, дав Лейхи поздороваться с девушкой, но застыл на месте.

— Дерек…

***

Дальше все было, как во сне. Хейл прижал к себе Стайлза, что-то говоря ему на ухо. Но Стилински ничего не слышал, пребывая в шоке. Наконец очнувшись, он сжал мужчину в своих руках и зарылся носом ему в шею, зажмуривая до боли глаза.

Их прервал Шон, который что-то кричал, а вокруг началась суматоха.

Стайлз, оторвавшись от Хейла, наконец-то услышал, что орет сирена.

— Что это?..

Дерек сжал его за предплечье и потащил на выход, куда уже ринулись остальные.

— Ядерные ракеты. Россия и Азия уже уничтожены.

Стилински резко выдохнул и встал.

— А как же…

— Идем!

Дерек, ничего не объясняя, потащил парня за собой. Они забежали в ангар, где стоял шаттл. Он был в два раза больше, чем тот в Техасе.

— Ого…

Ник окрикнул их.

— Давайте быстрей!

Они лишь успели забежать, как двери сразу закрылись, зарычали двигатели, и шаттл устремился в небо. Стайлз встал около окна, смотря, как две ракеты врезаются в землю.

***

Космический корабль Элигий-5, был предназначен для дальнего полета в космосе. И рассчитан на более пятисот человек. Но, когда случился апокалипсис, команду только формировали, из-за чего он не отправился в срок на свою миссию.

Майкл остался в живых, после бунта заключенных, только потому, что был пилотом. Да и самих головорезов осталось немного. Кто-то убежал, кого-то разодрали зомби. Вместе с Айзеком и Стайлзом их было всего двадцать девять человек.

Дерек, Эрика и Брейден присоединились к ним чуть больше месяца назад. До этого они вернулись в Бейкон-Хиллс, надеясь найти Джексона.

Майкл, проверил систему корабля и, созвав Шона, Дерека и Ника, поведал им печальные новости.

— Он запрограммирован на миссию… и я не могу ее отменить. У меня нет доступа. А активировав систему, когда мы зашли на корабль…начался автоматически отсчет запуска двигателей… — он замолчал, увидев в дверях Стайлза.

Дерек повернулся и молча кивнул, чтобы Майкл продолжал.

— Я мог лишь сделать так, что дойдя до точки назначения, мы сразу полетим обратно.

— Но? — Шон изогнул бровь.

— Это займет сто лет.

— Мы сдохнем тут! — Ник прищурился. — Сделай что-нибудь!..

— Здесь есть криогенные камеры. Мы можем проспать все это время… и проснемся, когда вернемся обратно к Земле…  
Шон приказал всем выйти, решив обсудить все наедине с Майклом.

***

Стайлз стоял у иллюминатора, когда к нему подошел Дерек. Парень повернулся к мужчине и улыбнулся.

— Ты жив…

Дерек кивнул и прислонился лбом к стеклу, смотря на черную от дыма планету.

— Да… жив.

Стайлз сжал его плечо и судорожно выдохнул:

— А...

— Когда мы со Скоттом попали в яму… в лесу, мы смогли выбраться. Все зомби побежали за вами. Спасли Эллисон. Скотт умер от гангрены… Он поранился, когда падал. Не придал этому значения…и вот… — Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, гладя его по щеке. — Я все еще не верю, что ты тут…

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, поддаваясь ласке.

— С Эллисон мы долго были вдвоем. Решили вернуться в Калифорнию. Но на пути встретили людей. Они приняли нас… мы жили с ними довольно долго. Но потом она пропала…мне сказали, что она заболела… — Дерек сглотнул. — Я доверял этим людям… а потом пришли Брейден и Эрика. Оказалось, что мы жили у каннибалов. Эллисон… — Хейл прикрыл глаза, было видно, что ему очень тяжело вспоминать. — Её… резали… живую… чтобы…

— О, господи… — Стайлз подался вперед, прижимая к себе голову мужчины и запуская свои пальцы ему в волосы.

— Я… я столько раз сдавался… но вспоминая тебя… твои глаза… твой смех…

Стилински улыбнулся сквозь слезы, а потом задал вопрос:

— А Эрика и Брейден?..

— Они смогли переплыть на корабле… из Европы…

— Ты с ней?.. — Стайлз задержал дыхание.

Дерек сперва нахмурился, отстраняясь от парня. Затем закусил губу и отвел взгляд.

— Она спасла меня… и… я не думал, что увижу тебя…

Стайлз уже не слушал дальше. Он был зол на себя, на Хейла, на свои чувства, которые так долго берег, надеясь, что и Хейл ждет его, несмотря ни на что. Забывшись, Стайлз ляпнул, даже не осознавая, что вслух:

— Я люблю тебя…

Дерек замер, прерывая рассказ, и во все глаза смотря на рот парня:

— А?

— Что?.. — Стайлз нахмурился.

— Вы остались последние. Идем. У нас мало времени.

Майкл позвал их к камерам. Дерека усыпили первого. Стайлз повернул голову, смотря на профиль мужчины. Он не знал, что их ждет, но был рад, что Дерек жив, пусть даже он не будет с ним. Стайлз вздохнул, повернул голову прямо и погрузился в сон на сто лет.

_****_

Конец первой части.


End file.
